Engraved Love
by MiracleGirl23
Summary: You read about when their in high school, how about when they teach it? This is a total Bulma and Vegeta love story! Also feature some GohanxVidel,GokuxChichi,TienxLaunch,and 18xKrillin!
1. Chapter 1: The New Dean

Wow! I'm finally starting this! You've read about the ones when their all in high school how about ones when they teach high school, huh? This is a total Bulma and Vegeta get to together, and this fic will also feature some GohanxVidel drama too. But mostly BulmaxVegeta! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: DBZ DOESN'T belong to me!

Chapter One: The New Dean

"Hurry up Trunks, or we'll be late!" Bulma called from the foot of the stairs. She stood there with her purse swung over her shoulder and a book bag in her left hand. She glanced up and yelled, "Trunks if you don't get your butt down here this instinct I'm gonna-"

"Coming mom!" Trunks interrupted as he quickly hopped down the steps and landed in front of Bulma. In his hand was his cell phone. "What took you so long?" She asked. "We're gonna be late."

"Sorry, I had to get my phone." The purple-haired boy grabbed his book bag from her hand and said, "Can I at least have something to eat first?" She nodded and told Trunks to follow her into the kitchen so she could get him something. Bulma put her purse in a chair and Trunks sat at the table. She dug into a bag and placed to pieces of bread into the toaster.

Trunks cleared his throat and spoke, "Mom..."

"Hm?"

"Where's Yamcha?"

"He's at work and I think he might have to pick you up from school today because I gotta stay behind and help with that stupid meeting."

"Does he have to?" The boy whined and Bulma nodded.

"Yes sweetie. I'll be home later."

Trunks mumbled something inaudible as Bulma handed him his toast. He quickly munched on it and finished within seconds. "Ready?" She asked and Trunks grabbed his bag. "Yep." The two walked outside toward Bulma's car and hopped in. Bulma had to quickly drop Trunks off at school then head to work. Its been like that for the past five years. They were silent the entire way until they reached his school. "Bye mom." He said as he opened the door.

"Bye sweetie, do you remember my number?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay, Yamcha will pick you up after school." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trunks climbed out of the car and Bulma watched him as he ran to catch up with Goten. The two immediately began chatting away about their summer. Bulma pulled out of the parking lot and began heading to the high school she taught at. As she drove she couldn't help but think about the things that happened to her life in the past twelve years. How it turned from happiness

to sorrow and back to happiness.

Bulma and Vegeta both attended Orange Star High School. They first met when they were sophomores and as soon as they graduated, they married and Bulma immediately gave birth to Trunks. Everything seemed to be perfect, until strange arguments happened between the couple. Arguments that always resulted in Vegeta storming out of the house and cursing at Bulma. When Trunks reached seven, the two filed for divorce both fed up with one another.

Of course, everyone doesn't know the _real_ story about _what_ broke their marriage up. The only thing that Bulma told her close friends was that she was tired of Vegeta and she couldn't stand him anymore. End of story. The last time she saw Vegeta was when they walked out of the court room together and that was five years ago. During those five years, things started to turn good for Bulma. She gained custody of Trunks and got a job as a teacher just like the rest of her friends.

She then met and fell in love with a guy named Yamcha, who was a mailman, and she moved in with him. Bulma couldn't be happier. Everyone was happy, except Trunks that is. The boy hated Yamcha. No matter how many times he tired to bond with him, Trunks didn't want it. He felt as if Yamcha was trying to take over of being his 'father' and he couldn't stand it. He had one father, and that was Vegeta. No one will replace him. Ever.

The poor boy fell into depression and began wetting the bed. The divorce was a big influence on his life and he even took it harder than Bulma did. As long as she was with him, Trunks would be unhappy. If it weren't from alot of convincing from Bulma and Goten, who knows what Trunks would've done. Even to this day he has to still see a psychiatrist about it, but he's doing better. Just gets in trouble alot at school.

Bulma stopped on her brakes and took the key out of the car. She sat there for a moment before grabbing her purse and briefcase and then getting out of the car. She walked silently through the parking lot as she couldn't help but think about how screwed up her life had been she nearly ran into a van while thinking, when she heard from behind her, "Hey Bulma!" She quickly turned around saw Goku climbing out of his greenish- blueish car. Bulma smirked and greeted him.

"Hi Goku, long time no see, right?"

"Yep. Way too long." On the passenger side, Chichi stepped out and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, Bulma. Hello, how have you been. I haven't seen you since May."

"Oh, I'm fine Chichi. You look great."

"Thanks you too."

The back door opened and out stepped Gohan. He was slightly taller than the last time she saw him. He really grew over the summer and if Chichi didn't say his name, Bulma wouldn't be able to recognize him. "Here you go Gohan." Chichi said as she handed him his book bag. Gohan took it and said, "Oh, hi Bulma. Bye Bulma. See you after school mom!" With that, Gohan sprinted toward the building and was out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Bulma asked and Chichi chuckled.

"Well, you know seniors. Can't be late, or they won't graduate!"

"Yeah."

Goku popped the trunk open and handed Chichi her briefcase. He pulled one out for himself and slammed the trunk. "Did ya here the news?" He asked as the trio began making their way to the same door Gohan entered earlier. Bulma shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"Well, they said Jeff Scofield lost his job. You, know him right?"

"I think so. The dean, right?"

"Yep. I heard that when he was at the summer school program, a kid started talking about his last name. You know how he is when it comes to his last name." They all nodded and Goku continued. "So the kid kept talking and they say Jeff snapped. It took four cops to pull him off the kid. Instead of taking him to jail they went straight to the nut house."

There was an odd silence and Goku spoke again. "This new dean we got, they say their good. I mean really good. One look and they can stop a fight just like that. Best in the state I'd say, problem is, I don't know the name or the gender. But they're good though."

"Wow, how come I never heard of this?"

"It happened in July. If I know better Bulma, you don't check your e-mails over the summer. I do."

"Oh."

Goku opened the door for them and the three walked down a long hallway full of freshmen. "Great, just what we need. More teenagers." Chichi muttered as she followed her husband down the hall. They all entered into the main office and saw Launch sitting behind the secretary's desk. "Hi guys, how have you been?" She asked smiling.

Goku plopped down on a couch and sighed loudly. "I'm fine."

"Where's Broly?" Bulma asked as she eyed the Principal's office and was surprised to see the light off. Launch blinked and responded, "Oh, he has a meeting with the School Board and will be back around...about ten. So that means-"

"...I'm going to have to make the stupid Back-To-School Speech?" Bulma said finishing her sentence and Launch nodded. "Yep."

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to the door to see Krillin and 18 standing in the door way. "Hi." They all said at once as the blonde and short man stepped in. Krillin saw the angry look on Bulma's face and said, "What's the matter Bulma? Is Trunks misbehaving again? I swear everyday he acts alot like his fathe-" Krillin quickly stopped and covered his hand with his mouth. Before he could finish his sentence, he didn't realize what he was saying.

Nobody moved. If they did, somebody would get hurt. When it was about a year since Bulma and Vegeta's split, when ever someone mentioned Vegeta she would attack them physically. Yell and curse at them from every word in the book then burst into tears. To make this very weird, Bulma always said she hated Vegeta, and wanted nothing to do with him, but when a little crack about his name and she bursts into tears? None of that made sense.

Bulma stared at the odd looks everyone was giving her and she quickly laughed. "What's with the faces guys? Don't worry, I'm now completely over Vegeta. So you don't have to worry Krillin. And thank you guys for caring about me."

"Ummm, your welcome. I guess..." Krillin mumbled. Bulma looked down at her watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late for teaching my Biology class. Is the assembly at nine Chichi?"

"Yeah, I don't have a class till ten."

"Okay, see you guys later." Bulma brushed past 18 who blinked in confusion. "What? I don't get it. Who are you talking about Krillin?"

"Oh, since you didn't go to the same high school as us 18 you didn't know a guy Bulma use to date named Vegeta. They were once married and had a kid together and they _mysteriously _broke up. No one knows why for sure. Except Bulma and Vegeta. She refuses to tell us and when we use to mention his name she would beat the living crap out of us. We haven't seen him in five years."

"Oh, well. I gotta go get the stupid library reorganized. Peace out people." 18 turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I gotta got teach Honors English to a bunch of sophomores. See ya guys at the assembly." Krillin said and quickly followed his wife out of the small cramped office.

"Well, I gotta got teach Pre-Algebra to a bunch of freshmen, anybody know where Piccolo is?" Goku asked and Launch said, "I think he's in the gym room. You know, since he's the P.E teacher and all. Tien is in the shop room somewhere."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Launch."

"Don't mention it."

Goku climbed off the sofa and left. Chichi just shrugged and went to teach her Child Care class.

Gohan walked down the hallway holding a small piece of paper that read the number _374_. It was his locker number and usually on the first day of school since he was a freshmen, he NEVER looked forward to this. Every single year at Orange Star High, everyone got a new locker each year because of the new coming freshmen and every year Gohan was next to some freaks. When you say freaks, it was actual freaks.

When Gohan was a sophomore he was next to a boy named Allen Armstrong. The boy was overweight and often had food hiding somewhere in his locker. Because if his size, Gohan had to get up an hour early in order to get to his locker and class on time. That was one messed up year. On that same year, Gohan was next to a girl named Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Nightshadow. The girl seemed to be a bigger pain than Allen.

She wore dark clothing and dressed like a goth kid, even though she denied being a goth. She was very quiet and never smiled nor laughed not once. No matter what. Everyone thought she was weird. She had long black hair and often had it covering her eyes so she 'wouldn't have to look at the outside world' some claimed. Despite these things, she was an excellent artist, but Gohan never talked to her. She really freaked Gohan out.

Her mother was Stacey Nightshadow who taught English to freshmen. Some say she was as weird as her mother. When Gohan was a junior, he was next to a guy who goes by the name "Mr. Slinky" whose real name was Bobbie. Bobbie was very strange, always looking around nervously and checking to see what time it was, it wasn't until March of that year when everyone found out he was a drug addict and often sold drugs on school property. He was caught one time and expelled from the school.

On the other side of him was a girl named Venus. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was the strangest out of them all, and Gohan witnessed it for himself. One day when he was walking home, he saw Venus sitting outside her house on the porch. He was about to walk up to her when he noticed the cat she held onto tightly. She began licking it, that's right. Licking it like it was an ice cream cone or if she were the cat's mother. Gohan nearly puked then and there. To make it more weird, she had a crazy obsession with dolls. Thousands of them were in her room everywhere. She talked to them and treated them like people.

One day when they were in P.E. she asked to be excused to the washroom. Erasa, one of Gohan's trusted friends, asked to go when she came back and when she went into the stall she said she saw hair every where. All around the toilet and on the floor. Erasa said it looked like the girl coughed up a hair ball. When they asked her about it, she completely denied it and said she saw it like that when she went in there. No one believed her.

But this year was gonna be different! Yes it was. For once since Gohan's three years in high school, he wants to be by _normal _people. People that were like him...sorta. He stopped at his locker and opened it up and began shoving his stuff in. He looked to his right, and saw Gwendolyn down the hall, standing at her locker and shoving books in. _Thank god she is NOT by me this year! _He thought. "Excuse me? Is this locker 375?" A squeaky voice asked from behind him. Gohan turned around and almost busted into laughter.

Behind him, was a boy that appeared to be 4ft tall. He had bifocals. He wore a bright pink shirt that had bleach stains in it and bright blue jeans. These were the type of jeans that appeared to be _too _small for him and people wore in the early nineties making him flood. Besides that, he had big gyms shoes on that weren't name brand, but appeared to be made from a foreign country nobody heard of.

"Um...hehe...yeah, its, um... right here." Gohan said as he pointed to the locker on his right.

"Thank you." The squeaky voice replied and happily began going through his locker. Gohan just wanted to stand there and laugh at the boy. Point and call him a nerd, but knew his mother would disapprove. _Alright, one down...one to go.._. Gohan continued to go through his locker. He was very curious to who was next to him and he couldn't help but be impatient. Half of him wanted to go to class, while the other said stay and wait.

Dozen of people walked past but no one stopped in front of locker 375. _Just screw it! I'm going to be late on the first day_! As Gohan was about to close his locker he heard a female voice say, "Watsup Gohan?" He quickly turned around saw a dark-haired pigtailed girl with blue eyes staring at him. "V-Videl?" He suddenly found himself speechless.

He became nervous and his palms got sweaty. She was only in Gohan's P.E. class once since he's been at Orange Star High. That was when he was a junior. Since then, he only saw Videl in lunch or in the hallways and he had a 'little crush' on her since. She smirked.

"Is this locker 373? If so I guess you're 374, right?" He quickly nodded and at that moment Gohan wanted to do back flips. He wanted to run down the hallway and yell, "In your face suckers! I'm not next to a freak! I'm next to Videl Satan, so suck on that!" Then he would kick someone in the stomach just for the thrill of it. But knew he would get suspended.

"Gohan? Can you like, move? I need to get in my locker." Gohan blushed and stepped out of way. "I guess I'll see ya." He turned on his heel but before he could move an inch forward, Videl grabbed his arm and said, "Gohan, what class are you heading to?"

"Oh, um, Advanced Placement English, why?"

"Oh, really? I was just about to head there myself, who is the teacher?"

"Someone named Mr. 17."

"Cool, just wait for me. I want to make sure I _sit right next to you"._ The way she said it made shivers go up his spine and Gohan blushed.

"...okay." He managed to say. After a few minutes of waiting, Videl and Gohan walked down the hallway together...

It was around 8:55 and the bell rung as all of the students left their first period class and headed to the Assembly Room to get the Back-To-School Speech. Nobody liked that speech. At least, not the sophomores, juniors, and seniors. The freshmen loved it. As students piled in to take their seats, Goku and Chichi noticed Gohan walking in with Videl. Both of them laughing like crazy and leaning on one another. They were awfully close and Chichi frowned. "That boy...I swear its the first day and he already has a freakin' girlfriend!" Goku looked at Chichi and laughed.

"Well, I guess you can say he got from his dad, huh?"

"Oh, Goku, of course not!" Goku just sighed.

18, Krillin, Piccolo, and 17 all joined the two in the back of the room with the rest of the other teachers. "Hey people." 17 said as he eyed the odd look Chichi was giving. "Watsup with her?"

"Don't ask." Goku recalled. 17 just shrugged. "If its one thing I hate its this stupid Back-To-School Speech we give every year."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Where's Bulma?" Piccolo asked and Krillin said, "Since she's the vice-principal she has to give the speech since Broly isn't here."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Once all the students were seated, everyone quickly quiet down as Bulma walked up the podium. She gave a warm smile and said, "How's everyone doing?" The students replied with lots of yelling and screaming and 18 covered her ears. "This is one thing I _won't_ get use to..."

"You all might be wondering why we called a assembly on the first day of school, huh? Well, I'm sad to say that a fellow staff member has left. You all know the dean Mr. Scofield, right?" Bulma paused for a moment. "Well, he um...left unexpectedly and won't return for awhile. Therefore we have a new dean." She let it all sink in for the students. Videl leaned over to Gohan and whispered, "I heard he snapped over the summer."

"Yeah, I did too. Everyone thought that."

"So I want you all to give this dean the same respect you gave Mr. Scofield..."

"Can we talk about his last name?" Someone yelled from the crowd and the room roared with laughter. Even Bulma couldn't help but laugh. But it quickly died out. "No Mike, you can't. Anyway as I was saying...I want you all to give a warm welcome to-" Bulma opened up the envelope she was holding. She suddenly froze and turned awfully pale. Goku noticed this. "What's wrong with her?" Krillin asked confused as Bulma stood there shocked at what the paper read.

Whatever the name said made Bulma want to faint right then and there. _Not him! ANYBODY BUT __HIM!_ She thought. She looked up at the confused looks on some of the teens' faces and her throat suddenly became dry. "Like...I said please give a warm welcome to...Mr. V-Vegeta Ouji..." The words were hard to push out her throat and everyone quickly began cheering.

Out of the audience walked Vegeta. The man that walked out of her life five long years ago. The man that was once her husband but now her ex husband. She couldn't believe it. Vegeta smirked at Bulma and kept his eyes on her the entire time he walked to the stage. He wore navy jeans and a black T-shirt with a dark blue jacket above it. He walked with pride and stepped up onto the stage.

Bulma awkwardly stepped back as she let Vegeta make a quick speech. Goku, Chichi, Krillin, and Piccolo gasped as 18 and 17 looked confused.

"Is that him? Is that the guy you told me about earlier?" 18 asked and Krillin nodded.

"What guy?" 17 asked his twin sister.

"Bulma's ex husband that she hasn't seen in five years."

"Ouch." He said.

Vegeta's smirk deepened as he began talking. "I just like to say a few things. First, I am glad to say that I'm honored to be here right now in front of you all and that you all treat me with the same respect you give Miss Briefs." Vegeta eyed Bulma. "Second, I like to you to refer to me as Dean Vegeta. I don't mind if you call me Mr. Ouji or any crap like that. Just know one thing: I don't play around with children. Teenagers to be specific. If you screw around and end up coming to my office, I'll throw you out of here so fast it'll stop time, understand?" He said and everyone responded with, "YES SIR!"

"Good! Now get to class!"

With that, everyone scattered out of the room so they wouldn't be tardy for class. Bulma quickly walked off the stage and to the back of the room where her friends were. She just wanted to puke. Goku was the first to speak.

"I can't believe it! It was actually Vegeta! Boy, some irony! We were just talking about him earlier too!"

"I know! I know! What...I mean, how can he just show up like that?" Bulma said as she ran a hand through her blue hair.

"Where is Vegeta by the way?" Piccolo asked. As if on cue, Vegeta appeared out of nowhere. He had his arms crossed across his chest and glared at every last one of them. "I see the Geek Squad is all together again, eh?"

"Oh, shut up Vegeta! What do you want?" Bulma snapped.

"I work here now, woman. Since your the vice-principal and I'm the dean, I guess that sorta makes us..._partners_." He stated simply.

Bulma was about to open her mouth when her cell phone suddenly rung. Annoyed, she opened her phone and said, "WHAT?"

On the other line was an angry man who said, "Miss Briefs...its your son Trunks, he got into a fight today and you need to come pick him up immediately."

A/N: So how was that for the first chapter, huh? Pretty long, right? Well if you want to figure out what happens I advise you to read and then review! I want five reviews before I post the next chapter, I know. I mean. WELL, SEEYA!


	2. Chapter 2: Car Problems

I'm so happy with all the reviews you guys gave me! You really made my day! Thank you all very much!I really appreciate it! So, this fic is gonna be mostly like a BulmaxVegeta and GohanxVidel romance thing.

I like putting two stories in one! Also, srry guys if you read the Chat Room I had to delete it because it was against the rules :(

So anyway thanks a lot and ENJOY!

Chapter Two: Car Problems

"I can't believe you Trunks! How can you get into a fight on the _first _day of school? What are you nuts? I thought I raised you better than that Trunks Briefs, and I had to leave my job just to come pick you up! I have to have a substitute on the first day!" Bulma yelled as she backed the car out of the parking lot. In the passenger seat sat Trunks. He rolled his eyes at his mother's statement.

"I don't even know why you're yelling at me! He started it!"

"I don't care who started it Trunks! You shouldn't have broken his nose! Do you know who has to pay for it? Me!"

"Why are you complaining? You're freakin' rich!"

"Watch your mouth young man. You're already in trouble. The boy was in eighth grade!"

"So? He made fun of me!"

"Well what did he say to make you do that Trunks, huh?"

"He said something about my _dad_! My _real_ dad! Not that loser Yamcha!"

"Trunks will you just-" Bulma paused for a moment. She couldn't believe her ears. Trunks really did miss his father. To make it worst he now works with Bulma. What could she say to him? The boy practically fell into depression when he left. Bulma turned the car down the street and spoke again, "Trunks, I honestly don't know what to say to you. Do you really miss your father?"

"Yes I do." He turned his head to look out the window and Bulma could've sworn she saw him crying.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Do you plan on marrying Yamcha?"

"What? Yeah, of course. As soon as he proposes, why?"

"If he marries you, then I want to live with grandma and grandpa."

"What? No of course not Trunks. I'm your mother. You're going to live with me and be very happy."

"Can't you see that I'm _not _happy? I honestly don't like Yamcha. Not one bit. He doesn't even have a real job! Dad was more of a man and father to me than he'll ever be!"

"Wait a second! Don't you talk like that about Yamcha! He's a good man and he works hard to support our family."

"_Family? _Mom, this isn't a family! In case you haven't notice dad is missing and Yamcha _isn't _suppose to be in it! I bet you make more money than him!"

At that moment, Bulma wanted to reach over and snap the twelve-year-old's neck in half. Why couldn't Trunks just listen? She was just tempting to shake the life out of him. Make him understand and believe her. After all, he wasn't the only suffering. Half of her missed Vegeta as well, while the other half wanted him dead. She has never been so confused in her life.

Bulma turned to her son. He wasn't looking back at her. _I guess he really took it personal..._She thought as she turned her eyes away from the road for a second. "Trunks, look-"

"Mom! Look out!" Trunks yelled as he pointed his finger to the road. Bulma only had enough time to slam down on her breaks, causing the car to swerve and slam into the back of the car in front of them. Bulma and Trunks both jerked forward, making Trunks slam his head on the dashboard and let out a painful cry. Bulma however, put her hands out in front of her to stop herself. Then it everything went black.

Bulma slowly lifted her head off the steering wheel. Her vision was blurry and her arm ached. _What happened? _She looked forward and saw smoke coming out of the front of her dented hood. She slammed her car into the back of someone else's. _Great...as if my day can't get any worse._ And it did.

She turned her direction over to Trunks and gasped. The boy had his head on the dashboard and looked to be unconscious. She reached over and unhooked his seat belt. If he didn't have it on then he would've flew through the windshield. Bulma began shaking her son like crazy. "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Trunks mumbled something and he immediately jumped up. He rubbed his head and looked at the smoke coming out of the hood. "What the heck mom? You crashed the car?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Be happy, you're alive. Stay right here." She unclipped her seat belt and climbed out of the car to inspect the damage. It looked really badly. The front of her car was badly beat up. The headlights hung off and the hood was basically hanging on by a thread. The black BMW in front of her had it's trunk smashed in and the license plate hanging off. Boy, was this gonna cost her a lot.

The driver's door opened and the being that stepped out made Bulma want to yell. It was Vegeta. He rubbed his head and frowned angrily at the blue-haired woman. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me Vegeta! You're a stupid moron first you come to my job, then you make me hit your car! The light was green!"

"No, it wasn't woman! It just turned green exactly five seconds ago. You were probably running your big mouth! Who's that in the car with you, anyway?" As is on cue, the passenger door opened up and out popped Trunks' head.

"Dad! I can't believe it! It really is you!" Trunks ran over and hugged his father. To Bulma's surprise Vegeta hugged him back. _I guess he misses Trunks as much as Trunks misses. _Trunks looked up and smiled at his dad. "Where have you been all these years? I missed you ya know."

Vegeta squatted down in front of him. "I've been busy a lot lately son. I got a job working with your mother at the high school."

Trunks' eyes got wide. "Really? Does this mean I can visit you when ever I wanted?"

"Sure. If your mother allows it." He stood up.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and glared at her. _WHAT? Why is he looking at me like that? _Bulma frowned and looked at Trunks who looked like he got offered a million dollars. "What?" She asked and glared back at Vegeta. Vegeta was about to open up his mouth to say something when he noticed Trunks' forehead bleeding.

"What happened to your head, son?" He asked and Trunks blinked as if he just realized that it was bleeding. Some blood trailed down his forehead and onto the tip of his nose, Trunks crossed his eyes and a horror expression appeared on his face.

"Oh, god! Blood! I'm going to die!"

"Trunks, will you calm down? You're not going to die!" Bulma covered her face with her hands. _Why can't I have a normal son?_

"It looks serious. We should take him to the hospital." Vegeta suggested.

"What do you mean _we_? Look, Vegeta. You better pay for these damages you done."

"I'm not paying a single dime. _You _hit _me_."

"No I didn't! You were clearly just sitting there!"

"I was not!"

Trunks began wobbling and without a another second he fell on the ground. Bulma rushed over to her now unconscious son.

"Great, look what you did! Now I have to lift him!" Bulma looked down at him. He was pretty big. Vegeta rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Bulma, calm down. Since you obviously can't take your car, I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

"Oh, so what's wrong with my car?" She mocked.

"Everything. I'm not going to be seen around town in that piece of crap. I don't even think it can start. Since my car isn't as bad looking as yours I'll just have to drive you there." He did have a point. She turned her car back into a capsule and shoved it in her pocket.

Sighing, Bulma allowed Vegeta to take their son out of her hands and carry him to the back seat of his car. He carefully laid the boy down and got into the driver's side while Bulma got in the passenger seat. "Don't slam my door." He said and Bulma slammed it anyway.

"Are you mad woman? Didn't I say don't slam my door?"

"Oh, who cares Vegeta! You're car is already beat up and it looks cheap!"

"Cheap? I'll have you know this car costs more than your outfit!" He started the car and was surprised to see it work. He backed up and drove to the hospital. "How are you not in school? Its the middle of the day?" Bulma asked as they passed a stop sign.

"I was on my lunch break when a certain person rammed the back of my car in."

"Gee, I wonder who that'll be." There was an awkward silence and Vegeta said, "Are you still with that loser Yamcha?" _Why does he care about who I'm seeing?_

"Yeah, and we're all very happy for your information."

"Someone is snappy. Just like when we were married."

"Shut up! That wasn't a marriage to me and it was all a mistake."

"Giving birth to the brat in the backseat was a mistake?"

"No, getting married to you! How can you just waltz back in here after five years?"

"Well, what do you think 'divorce' means, huh? Its when two people that are married decide not to be together and more and-"

"I know what it is you idiot!"

She crossed her arms across her chest and saw the hospital come into view. Vegeta turned into the parking lot and parked the car. He climbed out and opened the door behind the driver's seat. He grabbed Trunks out and swung him over his shoulder as Bulma followed behind him. As soon as they appeared in the waiting room, the nurse behind the counter said, "Oh my, what happened?"

"Car accident." Bulma answered.

The nurse grabbed a sheet of paper and said, "Okay, well the doctor is busy right now, so you're going to have to fill out this information sheet." She slid it across the counter top. "Are you two the boy's parents?" They both nodded. "Okay, your name."

"Vegeta."

"And yours?"

"Bulma."

"The boy's?"

"Trunks." Bulma answered. Vegeta shifted Trunks to his other arm. "The boy is getting fat, Bulma why are you trying to make my son overweight?" Bulma was outraged. "I am not trying to fatten Trunks up. Geez!" She turned back to the nurse. "You were saying?"

"Oh, um, I'll just let you two fill the rest of this out on your own. It seems you guys need to be alone anyway. I'll call you when the doctor is ready."

Bulma and Vegeta walked over to the waiting room and sat down. Vegeta laid Trunks' body on a nearby chair and watched Bulma fill out the rest of the list. After a few minutes, the doctor was ready for them. "You can set him down right there on the bed, sir." The nurse said as she led them in a room. Vegeta walked over and placed Trunks on the bed. "Watch his head Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

"Don't yell at me woman!" Trunks' head hit the metal bar in front of the bed. He bolted right up. "OW!" He rubbed his head and the nurse stood there watching. "Look what you did you idiot!" Bulma ran over to comfort her son. "I'm the idiot? You're the whole reason _why _we're in here!"

Vegeta recalled.

The nurse backed out of the room. "Stop arguing you guys!" Trunks yelled as he put his hands up. Bulma mumbled something and sat down in a chair, while Vegeta leaned against a wall. The three of them sat there in silence. None of them said a word. Trunks opened his mouth and said, "Mom, shouldn't we like, call the cops? I mean we were in a car accident."

"I don't really think its a big deal where the cops have to get involved. I'll pay you Vegeta, as long as you pay me, deal?" Vegeta was about to open his mouth when the doctor walked in. He gave a warm smile to Trunks and then turned to Bulma and Vegeta. "Alright...it saids here that Trunks has a head injury, correct?"

"Don't you see his head bleeding, doc?" Vegeta snorted.

"Vegeta!" Bulma rolled her eyes. The doctor walked over to look at the boy. "We're going to have to take some tests, but don't worry. It won't hurt. I just need Trunks' blood type."

"A." Bulma said.

"B." Vegeta spoke.

"It saids here AB." The doctor said as he looked down at his clipboard. "I'll be back soon." With that, he left out of the room. Bulma reached down and pulled her phone out of her purse. She turned it on and realized she had a text message from Yamcha. She looked at it and it read:

**What r u doing?**

She thought for a moment and then replied with: **I'm at the hospital wit Trunks**

**What happened?**

**A little car trouble, don't wrry. B home soon.**

**O K**

She closed her phone down and saw Vegeta eyeing her from the wall. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied and once again the room fell into silence.

"Guess what dad?"

"What?"

"I got into a fight today at school."

"You did? Did you win?"

"Yeah, I put the punk in the hospital. I think he's down the hall from us." Vegeta walked over and high-fived Trunks. "Vegeta, don't encourage him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. The door opened up and in walked the doctor and a nurse. The nurse began treating Trunks' head injury while the doctor talked to Bulma. "It's nothing serious Miss Briefs, all you gotta do is change the bandages once a day and it'll heal in about a week."

"Thank you doctor." He nodded and walked back out of the room with the nurse behind him. The three of them exited the hospital and walked back toward Vegeta's car. It was around noon so they decided to let Vegeta drop them off at their house. When they pulled up, they were greeted by Yamcha. "Hey, Vegeta." He said narrowing his eyes. Trunks climbed out the back seat and Bulma got out the passenger seat. The two of them quickly walked into the house.

Vegeta opened the door and glared at Yamcha. The two men stood there staring at each other, and if Bulma didn't tell Yamcha to come into the house, they would've stood there all day. "I'm watching _you_ Vegeta. I know you know work with Bulma now, and if you try anything funny I'll get _you. _I PROMISE."

Vegeta laughed. "Oh, give me a break! You think I want that stupid cow, back? If I did, I would make sure she forgets all about _you." _Vegeta walked over toward his car and pressed a button on it. It turned into a capsule and he shoved it in his pocket. He then dug into his other pocket and pulled out another one. It exploded into a red Lexus and before he climbed in he turned to Yamcha and said, "...besides I have an advantage."

"Is that so? How?"

"I work with her now. That's eight hours and you only see her twice a day. In the night and in the morning. If I were you, I'd hold onto to her pretty tight because you know, teachers don't teach for eight hours straight. They gotta have a break sometime and before you know it...I'd slip her right out from under your nose." He slammed his door and left.

A/N: Boy! That was...weird. Is Vegeta serious? Does he still have feelings for Bulma? Will she fall for him again? Plus, why did they get a divorce in the first place? All I gotta say is read and review and I'll add the next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Stacey Nightshadow

Sooo, another chapter. Yay! Some of you maybe wondering their ages so here they are:

*Bulma-36 *Goku- 36

*Vegeta-36 *Chichi-35

*Trunks-12 *Gohan-18

*Videl- 18

*Yamcha- 37

*Goten-11

*Krillin- 36

*18 and 17-35

*Broly- 38

*Launch and Tien- 35

*Piccolo- 36

Please don't flame me for this. I have to make them certain ages in order to work it all out. Well onto the fic!

Chapter Three: Stacey Nightshadow

"...stupid Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled as she sat at her desk in her Biology class. It was a week since the 'accident' and Bulma was still mad at Vegeta. She remembered exactly what Yamcha told her on that day...

_"I don't trust him..." Yamcha said as he sat down at the kitchen table. He turned his head just a bit to get a view of the living room, and to make sure Trunks was nowhere in sight. Bulma turned around from the sink to face Yamcha. "I kinda agree. I can't believe I have to work with him now. Who knew that Vegeta of all people would be the dean. I can't get over it." She threw the dish towel she was holding down and sat next to Yamcha._

_"Hey babe, did you realize that Vegeta has all those expensive cars? I swear I don't know how he could afford it."_

_Yamcha blinked in confusion. "Wait...did you see the Lexus he has?" Bulma nodded. "I don't know what car dealership he ripped off but..." He paused for a moment and Bulma waited for him to answer but he didn't finish his sentence._

_"Hang on, is next Wednesday the seventh?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Aww, crap! I got to take over Michael's shift that day, so I might not get home till about five."_

_"What? I have a teacher's meeting that day, who is gonna pick Trunks up? Can't you just call off or something?"_

_"No, I can't. I took last Friday off. I'm sorry."_

_Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. "Great, just what I need." Yamcha was about to open his mouth when Trunks entered the room. Trunks glared at him and walked toward the frig. Yamcha leaned close to Bulma and whispered, "Thing is, I think there is a reason to why Vegeta came back. Surely he knew about your teaching job, right?"_

_"Well, I don't know." She whispered back. "When we were married I told him I always wanted a job in teaching but...I knew I couldn't because I was pregnant with Trunks. Do you think he did this on purpose? Just to be with me again?"_

_Trunks slammed the refrigerator door and turned to face his mother. In his hand was a chocolate pudding, and he opened it without taking his eyes off Yamcha or Bulma. He dug the spoon in and began munching on it and watched them with the confused look on their faces. "What? Don't mind me, carry on." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Trunks, this is an adult conversation, go back into the living room and eat."_

_"You said only eat in the kitchen. I'm doing that now and if I spill it on the carpet you're going to get mad, am I correct?"_

_This time Yamcha answered him. "You heard your mother. Please leave Trunks, we're discussing something important."_

_Trunks narrowed his eyes. "You don't have the right to talk to me that way. I'm just as an adult as you are!"_

_"Trunks, will you calm down? Go in the living room!" Bulma shouted. Trunks rolled his blue eyes. "I don't know why you're taking up for him mom. He probably doesn't even know how old I am! He probably doesn't have a clue about next Friday!" With that, Trunks stormed out of the room with his pudding._

_Bulma sighed extra loudly and covered her face with her hands. Yamcha looked at her and asked, "What's next Friday all about?" Bulma couldn't believe her ears. She looked at him and said, "Its September ninth, Trunks' birthday. He's turning thirteen. You don't remember? You've lived with us for five years already."_

_"I'm sorry, but I have more __important__ things to worry about." Bulma uncovered her eyes and gasped. She has never been so angry with Yamcha. How could Trunks' birthday NOT be important? It was the day he was born and Yamcha didn't care one bit. Let alone he forgot it. How could he say something like that? These questions raced through Bulma's mind as she stared at him with anger and hatred. She stood up. "Jerk." And then left the room._

Now she sat at her desk, in her Biology room, grading the quiz she gave her students the day before. She had to say they didn't do a very good job on it anyway. The highest score she had was a C, and she was already angry. She pulled out her red marker and began marking all over a boy's quiz. He probably got a D and this didn't make her any happier.

Bulma pressed down so hard on the marker that the tip broke off and she yelled, "Arrgh! I hate this!" Of course, everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. She gave them a packet to work on and said don't make any noise and here she was yelling her head off. Bulma blushed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry class, just angry at something. Continue working."

To make her day even worse, she had to go talk with Broly as soon as the period was over. If it was thing she didn't enjoy, it was going into his office and talking to him. The man seemed hard to talk to. He never lets you 'get to know him'. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy this. Bulma glanced up at the clock and in about five seconds the bell was going to ring, and it did. Everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Bulma reached down and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

If there was one thing a teacher didn't enjoy, it was to walk through the hallways with a bunch of teenagers. She almost reached the office when she spotted Vegeta walking down the hallway. _Oh, god no! I don't feel like dealing with this jerk!_ Vegeta had his hands in his pockets and walked right up to Bulma. He narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down.

"You look like a cow today."

"Screw you Vegeta! Move out my way. I have to speak with Broly."

A couple of teenagers walked pass and eyed the two. Vegeta ignored them and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why do you need to see him?"

"Do you think I know? He just e-mailed me ten minutes ago. Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"I am. I'm patrolling the hallways making sure none of these punks break the rules."

"Oh, I bet you feel really happy that you got a _little_ authority, huh?"

"You know I am. I hope in your chemistry class that something spills on you, who knows it might make you look a little more _attractive_."

Bulma frowned. She was about to open her mouth when she saw Brent skateboarding down the hallway. Ever since Bulma taught here, she known Brent from when he was a freshmen. Everyday he would skateboard through the hall to his next class and none of the teachers could do anything about it. He would swerve in and out between students and nobody could stop him. Not even when Mr. Scofield was there. Now, Brent was a senior and he was enjoying the feeling until something caused him to flip over and land on his back.

He hit the ground pretty hard and Bulma could've sworn she heard bones crack. Brent looked up and was surprised to see his skateboard gone. He sat up with confusion written on his face and he looked to see Vegeta. He some how managed to grab the board from him without him knowing of it. "What gives dude? Give me back my stuff!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me you weren't here on the first day, do you know who I am?"

"No! I don't care! Give it back dude!"

Vegeta grabbed the board and without any warning, he cracked it in half just like it was a stick. By now, dozens of students were watching and all of them gasped. Including Bulma. "Dude! Why did you do that?" Vegeta dropped the broken pieces on the floor and grabbed Brent roughly by his shirt.

"You're in my school now punk, and if I ever see you in here with this piece of crap, I'll see to it _personally _that you _don't_ walk across that stage. Do I make myself clear?"

Brent quickly nodded and Vegeta let the boy go. Brent quickly jetted down the hallway and was soon out of sight. "What are you all looking at? Get to class!" He yelled and everyone scattered away. Bulma blinked and stared at Vegeta. "Why did you do that?"

"The brat wasn't obeying the rules. You know that."

"You are _too_ into your job." She spun on her heel and walked away. Bulma opened the door to the main office and saw Tien leaning on the desk top. Bulma quickly backed up and leaned on the door. Launch had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were sharing a deep, passionate kiss. _CRAP_. She stood there for a second until she heard, "Alright, I need to get back to work. I'll see you later." That was Tien.

"Aww, do you have to?" Launch whined. There was silence and Bulma guessed that they were kissing again. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll see you tonight." Tien walked out of the office and saw Bulma leaning against the wall. "Umm, Bulma what are you doing?" She quickly got off the wall and blushed. "Oh, um. Nothing! I was just wondering where Broly was. That's all. I didn't see anything!" Tien raised a brow.

"He's in his office. I gotta go teach my P.E class. See ya."

He quickly walked away and Bulma sighed. Turning, she walked in and saw Launch. Her blue hair looked messy and her shirt wrinkly. She sat at her computer and looked up when Bulma entered.

"Hiya Bulma, Broly is in his office."

"Oh, thanks Launch."

"If I were you I'd wait. He's on the phone and I think he needs to talk to you, Vegeta, Goku, and Chichi. I don't know why though. "

"Yeah, okay."

Bulma walked over to his office and knocked on the door lightly. She stood there for a moment and without thinking, she opened the door. Broly sat at his desk with his back turned to Bulma. He was looking out the window and had a phone in his hand. She quietly entered the room and heard Broly say,

"Look, why do you keep calling me? I'm at work." He paused. "No, I don't think that way about you. I love you." _Broly has a girlfriend! _"No, I didn't say that. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I'll call you later. No, I'm not trying to get rid of you. Its just that I'm at work and..." He sighed as Bulma heard a woman yelling on the other end. What he said next made Bulma fall over anime style. "...I'll talk to you later..._mom_. Love you and bye."

He hung the phone up and spun around in his chair and saw Bulma. He blushed. "Bulma, when did you come in here?"

"Oh, about a moment ago, why?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to my, um...girlfriend...anyway, do you know why I called you in here?"

"No."

Broly got out of his chair and walked in front of his desk. He leaned on it and Bulma couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body. He was the most muscular man she ever saw, and he use to be a personal trainer before he started working there. He wore black jeans and a blue shirt and his blonde hair was practically the brightest thing in the room. (A/N: Srry guys if I messed your visual up of Broly. I just want him to be a blonde in this story. He looks better in his Super Saiyan form. ^_^)

He reached off his desk and grabbed a folder. "Well, since I wasn't here on the first day of school, I had to attend a School Board meeting and they want you to teach Honors Human Anatomy and Physiology." Bulma gasped. "What? Me? Why me? I only teach freshmen and sophomores. I possibly can't move up that quick in the science industry. Why?"

"Well, since your father is none other than Dr. Briefs himself, they thought you should teach something a little higher. It might be a great experience for you and who knows you might enjoy. It's just for this semester and if you do a good job then they'll let you keep it."

"Oh, okay. When do I start?"

"Next class period. Today."

The door opened up and Goku, Vegeta, and Chichi walked in. Broly opened up a folder and began taking papers out. "Watsup Broly?" Goku asked and lifted a hand up to high-five him. When Broly just glared at him, he quickly dropped his hand back down to his side. "Okay, I need to finish this paper work

so I'll be brief. Chichi, you have to give your class that new packet I sent you. Just print it out and have them finish it by next Thursday." He looked in Goku's direction.

"You have to teach Honors Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus." Goku's eyes widen.

"WHAT? I don't even think I have that type of degree! I can barely teach Pre-Algebra how am I suppose to teach that to seniors? You can't be serious Broly!" Broly looked down at a sheet of paper and responded without looking up.

"Like I said to Bulma, the School Board is trying something new, they want to switch it all up for some odd reason. Its just for this semester so don't get scared you fool." He looked back up. "Its some sort of test. I don't know why though." He then turned to Vegeta. "There's nothing important to say but the School Board is very proud of your performance since the first day of school. They want you to keep up the good work."

Broly stood up and walked over and sat back down in his computer chair. He turned his computer on and right when they were leaving he said, "I hope you all remember the Pep Rally we are having today." That caused the four of them to stop. Goku said, "Aww! Come on! Its today?"

Broly nodded and began typing. "Yep, its fourth period and after that you have to teach your new classes. I'll see you guys at the Pep Rally. Now get out of my office." The four walked out and began walking down the hallway when they heard Launch say, "Yo! Broly! You got a phone call!" It was blonde Launch, she must've sneezed when they were in his office.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Your momma!"

Goku and Bulma snickered while Chichi just sighed. 18 approached them with 17 beside her. "Have you guys seen Piccolo?" She asked and Chichi answered her. "He's the football coach, he must be in the gym somewhere, why?"

"Oh, I need to know if I should line my cheerleaders up early or should I wait for him."

"Cheerleaders?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Vegeta. Just because 18 is the librarian doesn't mean she can't be the cheerleading coach." Bulma stated.

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. Since it was third period, the only who had to teach a class was Krillin. So the others decided to go to the teachers lounge to hang out till the Pep Rally. Bulma sat down at a table next to Chichi and 18, while Goku, Vegeta, and 17 sat next to each other. Goku was eating as usual and the others just munched on some thing.

"So Bulma, what happened with Trunks?" 17 asked as he took a chip from his bag. Bulma frowned and her eyes quickly darted over to Vegeta. He had his phone out and didn't even bother looking up at her. "Well, the boy got suspended from school for a week."

"Isn't his suspension over?"

"Yeah, it was over yesterday and he went back today. I swear he just does things without thinking."

"Who does that remind you of?" Vegeta commented but Bulma ignored him.

"Goten told me that it took five teachers to pull him off the kid. Poor boy. Isn't he still in the hospital?" Chichi asked and Bulma nodded.

"Well, I gotta go check my mailbox. Bye people." 17 stood up and walked out with a bag of chips in his hand. Vegeta smirked. "I just got a text from Stacey. She said something funny." Goku raised a brow.

"Who's Stacey?"

The door to the teacher's lounge opened up and in walked Stacey Nightshadow. Gwendolyn Nightshadow's mother. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her figure looked like an hour glass. She wore pink skinny jeans and a purple tube top that matched her eye shadow. She had bright pink lipstick and wore black sandals. She walked right over to Vegeta and almost knocked Goku out of his seat.

"Move. I want to sit next to Vegeta." Goku obeyed and caught the look Chichi was giving him which said: Oh-no-not-this-stupid-bimbo-again-lets-just-get-out-of-here-before-she-starts-talking-to-us. They both nodded, stood, and left out of the lounge leaving Bulma, Vegeta, and 18 alone with the woman.

The reason why nobody like Stacey was because she was single.

When she is single, men run from her. She got a divorce about two years ago, and since then she's been known to flirt with every man in her sight. Even the new male teachers. Most of the women there disliked her because she would flirt with their husbands right in front of them. Some say she is so desperate for a man she even tries to hook up with her students. No one known's if its true or not.

Bulma for one thing did not like her one bit. Once, when Yamcha dropped a package off at the school Stacey saw him and tried to ask him out. If Bulma didn't intervene he probably would've said yes. She didn't speak to him for four days because of that incident. Now, Stacey found a new man as her 'bait' and she usually doesn't stop until she gets him. That's why no one likes her.

"Did you get my text?" She asked and scooted closer to him. To Bulma's surprise, he didn't push her away. _He's __ENJOYING__ her next to him like that. You can't be serious. _Vegeta nodded and smirked. "It was very funny." He stated plainly.

Stacey looked forward and said something that made Bulma want to jump over the table and beat her. "Why'd ya guys get divorced? I bet it was Bulma's fault."

Vegeta jumped from her sudden question and anger surged through him. 18 noticed this and quickly said, "Um, maybe you shouldn't ask them that. Its really personal and if they wanted you to know they would've told you."

"I only asked." She whined. "Tell ya what, I'll tell you why I got a divorce. I cheated. There, plain and simple. Now you guys tell me." Bulma and Vegeta didn't answer her. If 18 didn't know better, she could've sworn Bulma was about a cry. "Forget I said anything, Vegeta do you mind if call you Veggie? I think it sounds cute."

"Only one person is allowed to call me that and that's Bulma when we were married. You CAN'T call me that."

Stacey just shrugged. Bulma had been quiet for five minutes before saying, "Don't you have a class to teach Stacey?"

"What? Oh, no of course not. Since I teach English in the morning around seven, I don't have to teach until noon. So that gives me one more hour for a break. By the way Bulma, I love your outfit, don't you agree Vegeta?"

Vegeta's eyes wandered over to Bulma. She wore a black tank top with a denim jacket over it. With it, she wore navy blue jeans and knee high black boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore pink lip gloss. Vegeta just nodded and Stacey said, "But mine's better."

"At least I dress more like a teacher than a ." Bulma muttered. Luckily, Stacey didn't hear her but 18 did. Bulma just picked up her cup and began taking sips from it. Meanwhile, Stacey kept snuggling closer to Vegeta. "Soooo, Vegeta. Do you want to go see that movie called _The Last Exorcism_? I heard it was scary."

"I don't get scared at the movies like the rest of you morons." With that, Vegeta stood, and left out of the room. Stacey looked at Bulma and shrugged. The three women got up and walked out of the room in opposite directions. Bulma walked down the long hallway until she spotted Vegeta leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Vegeta, are you going to go with Stacey to the movies?" She asked nervously. _Why am I nervous? Why do I even care?_

"I dunno. Why? You shouldn't even care." He responded. _He does have a point._

"I just want to know. She can be a pest at some times."

"And?"

"Look, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, don't. In fact, I might as well say yes to go."

"What? Why? Didn't you hear what I said?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got off the wall. He turned on his heel and walked away. Before he was out of earshot he said, "Live your life Bulma, and I'll live mine."

A/N: WOW! So did you like that? Will Vegeta really go? Or is he just doing this to make Bulma jealous? If you want to figure out what happens next, then if I were you I'll push that little button that saids "Review". I'm sorry for not adding Gohan/Videl in this chapter. Don't worry they'll be in the next!


	4. Chapter 4: Pep Rally?

Wow! I uploaded this pretty quick, huh? I bet your happy. So all I gotta say is thanks for the reviews, because u guys

are awesome! Once I finish this, I'll post another funny fic about Bulma and Vegeta. Still don't know what that'll be and

anyways thanks! ALSO: Are you still wondering about what broke their marriage up? Keep reading and who knows, you might

find out by the end of this month!

Chapter Four: Pep Rally?

Gohan tapped his pencil on the desk in anticipation. He figured out that Videl was in three of his classes. Advanced Placement English (AP English), Honors Human Anatomy and Physiology ( HHAP), and Honors Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus (HTPC) . Besides this, she was in his lunch and he couldn't be happier. He found out yesterday that Mr. Welsh, who was his HTPC teacher, was leaving to teach Pre-Algebra to freshmen. So that meant he would have a new teacher for the rest of the first semester.

As he sat at his desk in his AP English class, he couldn't help but look over at Videl. She sat in the middle of the second row and she had her head down. Her long black ponytails were braided down and she had one hand messing with one. No one paid any attention 17, and he knew it. He just stood at the front of the room talking about Shakespeare.

It was the second week of school and already they were reading long, boring stories about authors no one ever heard of before. Well that's what they get for being smart. Gohan began doodling in his notebook. He did this a lot when he was bored. He scribbled down a picture of an old man sitting at his desk and a fly flying around him. In the next square, the old man pulls out a gun and began shooting up his entire house trying to kill the thing. Until finally the fly lands on his nose and he said, "Ha-ha! I got you now!" And then he shoots himself in the face.

Gohan stared at it for a moment and said, "Why'd the heck did I draw this?" He grabbed the paper out of his notebook and ripped it up. He looked to his left and saw Sharpener trying to balance a pencil on his nose. In front of him was Erasa who was sleep. Across the room was Cosmo, the boy next to him in his hallway locker, scribbling down notes on Shakespeare. _What a nerd! I need to get some new friends_. Suddenly out of nowhere, a notebook piece pf paper landed on Gohan's desk. It was crunched up into a ball.

He looked around and saw no one looking in his direction and then his eyes landed on Videl's. She was staring back at him and then quickly back at 17. She was the one who sent him the note. Gohan blinked for a second before opening the note. In it, it read:

**Are u bored?**

Gohan replied with: **Yea, why did I take this class again? I'm about to fall ****sleep**

He wrinkled it up and tossed it back to Videl. She scribbled something down and tossed it back.

**LOL. Hey, wanna sit next to me at the Pep Rally?**

**That's today?**

**Yep**

**Sure, of course!**

Videl turned around and flashed Gohan a smile. That made a funny feeling in his stomach and he sighed. The bell rung and everyone got up to leave. "Read chapters nine to twelve tonight!" 17 shouted to their retreating backs. Gohan walked over to his locker and pulled out a notebook. Someone from behind him tapped his shoulder and turned around to face them.

It was Gwendolyn. _Great. Just what I need. _She peered up at Gohan and said, "..hi...Gohan, I was just wondering if..." She paused for a moment. "...never mind." Videl appeared out of nowhere and opened her locker. "Hey, Pumpkin. Wanna sit by me and Gohan at the Pep Rally?" _Oh, God no! Say no! Say no! _"Sure, I'd love to." The black-haired girl was about to leave when out of nowhere ran Brent.

"Hey Brent! Where are you going?" Gohan called but the boy kept running. "Why is he not on his skateboard?" Videl and Gwen shrugged. "I dunno. Let's go to lunch Gohan and Gwen." Videl said as she grabbed both of their arms and leading them down the hallway.

Bulma's eyes widen as she stared at Vegeta's back. _He couldn't be serious about going to go with her. He's probably doing this on purpose. I know he is. _She crossed her arms across her chest and walked into the main gym. In there, she spotted Piccolo with his P.E class. He held a clip board in his hand and was yelling, "FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Bulma looked over and spotted all of his freshmen doing the most weirdest exercises in the world. Each one of them jumped down and did four push-ups, then jumped back up and did four jumping jacks, and then jumped back down and did four sit-ups. Then the cycle started over again. Each one more intense then the last one and all of them were sweating. Even the girls. Bulma approached Piccolo and said, "Wow, you're kinda going hard on them. It is their first year here."

"And? They need to learn that I don't play games. This isn't junior high."

"So is this like a game or something?"

"Game? Of course not! This is there _warm-ups!"_

"Warm ups? So you mean they do this every day?"

"Yes." Piccolo turned to a blonde boy and shouted, "Faster Billy! I want to see you at least try!"

Billy quickly hopped to the ground and did four push-ups. "Yes sir!" He yelled. Bulma blinked and watched the students. "...Piccolo, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, Vegeta wants to go out on this 'date' with Stacey Nightshadow, and I told him not to and he said he's going to. So I can't help but wonder, why should I even care? I mean, we're not even married anymore. But I still want to look out for him. What should I do?" Piccolo stared at her for a long moment and then chuckled.

"Well, I honestly can't help you on that. Bulma its quite obvious that you are still _in love _with Vegeta. No matter how hard you try to deny it. You're just as miserable without him than he is without you. You could go ahead and say what ever you want about it, but I'm just pointing out the truth."

"WHAT? Wait, a second! First of all, I don't _love_ Vegeta. I love Yamcha. Second of all, how dare you say something like that? I got fed up with Vegeta years ago and we don't want each other back. If I did, I would have him on his hands and knees begging me to come back to him. _Thanks a lot Piccolo!"_

"Hey, I'm just pointing out what I see. You can't run from the truth. Ever thought that Trunks was happy with this new lifestyle? He hates it. Also, why do you women come to me for advise or something? What am I your doctor? Then you all hate it when I speak the truth."

"Well, that's how women are. Learn to lie to make us happy!" With that, Bulma spun on her heel and walked out of the room. Behind her she could still hear Piccolo yelling orders to his freshmen.

Later that day, the bell rung and all of the students emerged out of their classrooms for the Pep Rally. Dozens of people squeezing in to the very large gym room. Goku approached Krillin and Vegeta. "Hey, guys. You excited about this Pep Rally?"

"No, why should we? A Pep Rally is just an excuse to get a bunch of teenagers in a room to scream their heads off. This sucks." Krillin spoke. The three of them leaned on the wall near the back of the room. Half of the teachers were in there spread out along the sidelines, while some used this as an excuse to go on an 'early' lunch break. Sadly, the three of them just had to take there's before entering the gym. Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"How long is this stupid crap?"

Goku sighed. "An hour and a half. Where's Chichi?" He looked around and watched some more students walk in. Moments later, she appeared with 18 beside her. "Hey guys." Chichi said as she approached the three men. The five of them turned to the center of the room and Broly walked over to the microphone. He picked it up and began speaking.

"Hello, Orange Star High School! How are we all doing today?" The gym filled with screams and laughter and just like before, the group of five covered their ears. "Again, this is something I _won't_ get use to." 18 mumbled and Broly continued speaking. "Today, as we know it, is a Pep Rally and as we began to start the school year off. I just want to inform you students to have a great school year and try your best in everything you do."

Broly began going on and on about how 'good character counts' and 'teamwork is the best way to go' and garbage like that. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that none of the students were actually listening. Except Cosmo that is. He brought a notebook to the Pep Rally and was taking down notes on _everything _that came out of Broly's mouth.

Gohan eyed him and shook his head. _What a __nerd!_ Videl quickly grabbed Gohan's arm to get his attention. "Look Gohan! See that guy right there!" Videl quickly said as she pointed to a guy in the front row. Gohan turned his attention to the boy. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular and wore a football jersey. "That's Kyle." She sighed. "He's on the football team."

Jealously surged through his body. _HOW CAN SHE LIKE HIM? I LOOK BETTER THAN HIM! _Erasa, who sat in front of them, turned around to get their attention. "He's much cutter than Gohan, don't you agree Videl?" To Gohan's suprise, she nodded. "Yep, but Gohan is smarter. Right, Pumpkin?"

"...Um, I think Gohan looks _better_ and is _smarter. _That's just my opinion though." She stated plainly.

"Wait? Why are you guys talking about me when I'm right here?" Gohan shouted and a kid turned around to face them. "Shh! Be quiet!" The boy named Jack said who was a momma's boy. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up! No one is even listening!" This time more than two people shushed him. Gohan didn't feel like putting up with this. He was already angry as it is. He thought Videl liked him but she liked someone else. That broke his heart and right now these people weren't making it any better.

"Look, shut up kid before I break your face!" Jack recalled. Videl turned to him. "You're gonna let him say that to you Gohan?"

"No." He took a deep breath and said, "Jack! Just shut up man! I don't feel like going back and forth with you!"

Jack narrowed his blue eyes. "We'll settle this later! You and me. After school. Today. In the parking lot. Be there or be square." Then he got up and moved further to the front of the bleachers. Videl blinked. "Whoa, that was...odd. Are you gonna do it Gohan?"

"What? No! Of course not! I don't want to get suspended."

"You have to." Gwen stated. "Its the _rules of the school_."

"Rules of the school?"

"Yep, when someone challenges you, you have to accept it or-"

"...be looked on upon the rest of our classmates as a coward." Videl finished and Gohan didn't reply. _Great...just what I need. What will my parents say? Boy, I screwed up BIG time... _He turned to where his parents were and saw Bulma approaching them. She leaned on the wall between Krillin and Goku and didn't speak a word. Her eyes were on Broly but her mind was elsewhere.

_How can Piccolo think that I still love Vegeta? I don't...or do I? No! Of course not! That jerk was the whole reason to why my life got screwed up. He's the whole reason why Trunks disrespects Yamcha. If he raised him better then maybe the boy will have more manners. But, I DO NOT want Vegeta back. He acts like a child and...I guess you could say I miss him...why am I even thinking this way? I don't need him. I have Yamcha and he's the best boyfriend you could ever ask for. Despite the fact he forgets birthdays. I mean, nobody is perfect, right? _

"Bulma?" Chichi asked interrupting her thoughts. Bulma shook her head and turned to the dark-haired woman. "Hm? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said guess what I have to show my Child Care class by the end of the first semester?"

"I dunno. What?"

"I have to show and talk to them about child birth. Then they have take home fake baby dolls that actually cry for Winter Break, isn't child birth beautiful?"

"...yeah, I always wanted another kid...but..." Bulma's voice got low and Krillin raised a brow. "But what Bulma?"

"Yamcha can't have children. He has a sperm shortage and the doctor said it wasn't possible to have any children. It would take a miracle for that to happen." Her eyes went to her nails as she began fidgeting with them. No one said a word and they continued to listen to Broly.

"...so let your hearts soar with high knowledge and before we begin this Pep Rally. Please stand for the pledge." All of the students that sat on the bleachers stood up and began saying the pledge of allegiance. Goku put his hand on his heart and began saying it louder than anybody else. He really did look like a fool. Vegeta just stayed on the wall barely mumbling anything.

When that was over, it all began. First the soccer team came in and began calling all of their All-Star players. Each one of them kicking around a soccer ball showing off their cool moves. Then came the basket ball team. All of the players that entered and began shooting balls into the hoop and the students went wild. Screaming out their names and cheering for an incur. It was very fun, that is until the cheerleaders entered.

They all wore short mini shirts that were orange and black tank tops decorated in glitter. Their heads were down and each had a their hair in a high ponytail. They looked to be super models and stood like professionals. 18 walked in front of them and her back was to the crowd. She yelled, "Who are we?" The cheerleaders replied with, "The Orange Star Tigers!"

"What?"

"The Orange Star Tigers!"

"Then show them who we are!"

The cheerleaders all spreaded out and stuck their arms out in front of them. They began dancing to Kesha- We R Who We R and cheered, "I'm a crowd pleaser, boy teaser, a cheerleader! I'm a crowd pleaser, a boy teaser, and a cheerleader!"

They separated into two teams and began swaying their hips. "Fly high, do or die, dare to dream, cheer extreme!" They finished the routine with lots of flips and back flips as everyone cheered. "Hey, Gohan. Do you think I should sign up for cheerleading?" Videl asked and Gohan's eyes widen with fear.

"Why would you want to be one?"

"I dunno. It looks fun, I haven't done anything fun since I started high school, it could be a good experience for me. I am flexible you know."

Gohan just shook his head and continued to watch the cheerleaders. They finished and took and a bow before leaving and then the bang began playing. The football team ran in and who other than Piccolo was right behind them. He began shouting out names for all the high honored players and then began making a speech on how freshmen could join. "...and remember Hustle, hit and never quit!" He shouted. "Go Tigers!" The football team exited and that's how the rest of the Pep Rally went.

Throughout the entire thing, Bulma could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. But she dared not look back at him. If she did, then she would say something she would soon regret. As she logged off her computer that afternoon, she climbed out of her chair and began walking to the main office to sign out. She was halfway there when she saw a teary-eyed Stacey Nightshadow walk past. Gwen was at her side.

"Hey, Stacey. Why are you crying?" Stacey stopped and glared at Bulma. "Don't talk to me jerk! I hate you people!" She grabbed her daughter's arm and the two walked out the main doors. Bulma blinked in confusion. _What was that all about? _She turned around and saw Vegeta.

He walked right up to her and their faces were inches apart. "V-Vegeta? What did you do to Stacey?"

"What do you think? I blew the girl off. She kept pestering me all day for me to go out with her and I said no."

"Why?" His colon was so intoxicating. He smelt like peppermint and something sweet she couldn't put her finger on.

"Because...I don't want to go with her. Bulma, do you want to go see _The Last Exorcism_ with me? If you do this then you won't have to pay me back for the damages you did on my car, deal?"

"Wait, what?" She couldn't believe her ears. _Did Vegeta just ask me out? What do I say? _Without thinking, Bulma quickly nodded. "Sure, after all I could just easily pay for it, but if you insist then, okay." She had a sicken, odd, feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why? Vegeta was her ex. If they wanted to go see a movie together then what would it cause harm to?

"Fine, we'll go Saturday. Seven?" He asked.

"Seven. I hope you remember Trunks' birthday is on the Friday."

"Of course, I would never forget my son's birthday."

He turned to walk away. "...I might drop in for a visit." Then he was gone. _Why am I so nervous? I'm just going to see a movie. What will Yamcha think? What will Trunks think? _Little did she know, these were the least of her problems.

A/N: Okay, I wonder how many flames I'm going get for the whole Yamcha thing not being able to have children. I just have to say that its MY fic and I can make whatever I want to happen. I know that sounds mean. I'm not that type of person. But bare with me on this, because this will cause a BIG outcome in the story. Anyway, I'm having a tough time about what chapter I should add next. You have two options: Trunks' B-day. Option Two: Movie Night. Which ever one I have the most reviews for, I'll add as the next chapter and add the other as the chapter after that. So **DECIDE **and you'll figure out what happens next. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Night

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Some really were a big help for me! I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

I like to thank Midnight Fearie, trunksgf96, and all of you for the wonderful suggestions on this chapter! I'm mixing both ideas together!

U guys rock! Thanks a lot!

Chapter Five: Movie Night

Bulma looked up at the blue sky as she walked out of her house. Today was the day she was going to the movie theater with Vegeta. Her ex. There was nothing wrong with that, right? She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just a movie. A scary movie to be exact. Since Trunks was at Goten's house for the day and Yamcha was at work, she didn't have to worry about get home on time.

Bulma didn't even tell Yamcha that she was going to the movies with Vegeta. Because of what he did on Trunks' birthday which was the day before...

_"The one thing I don't get about this stupid show, is why does Larry and Curly let Moe beat the crap out of them? I mean, seriously, Curly is bigger than Moe." Bulma said as she reached into her bowl of popcorn. Bulma and Trunks sat on the couch watching the Three Stooges. It was Trunks birthday and before they could begin the small party of three, Yamcha had to leave to run an 'errand'. So while they waited, they decided to watch T.V._

_Trunks shook his head. "No, I just think they're all morons. Especially Shemp. Mom, when can we start opening up presents?" Bulma chunked another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "No Trunks. We have to wait for Yamcha. I told you that earlier."_

_"Mom, I really don't want to wait for him. He's a jerk."_

_Bulma was about to open her mouth when the door bell suddenly rung. Trunks quickly hopped off the couch and ran toward the door. He flung it open and happily said, "Uncle Tarble!" Bulma climbed off the couch and saw Vegeta's brother hugging her son. When they were married, Tarble often stopped by every once in awhile to visit his brother. Besides Vegeta, it seemed that Tarble was the only one who can make Trunks really happy. When they divorced, that didn't seem to break the two apart. Tarble visited every few months now and Trunks really looked forward to his visits._

_"How's my favorite nephew, huh?" He asked as he ran a hand through Trunks' purple rough hair. Trunks smiled up at him and replied with, "Uncle Tarble, I'm your only nephew."_

_He chuckled and looked to Bulma. "Hey Bulma, how ya been since the last time I saw you?"_

_She blinked for a second before answering. "Oh, um, hi Tarble. I'm fine. Where's your wife at?" Tarble shifted his weight to one foot. "She's back in South City. She couldn't come because she had to visit her mother. Something about her being sick I believe. But forget that, I just came by to wish Trunks a happy birthday and to give him his present. Is Yamcha here?" _

_"No. He had to go run an errand. He'll be back soon."_

_Trunks moved out of the way to let Tarble in. He carried a large blue package wrapped in big yellow bows. He sat it on the table and followed Bulma into the living room area. "I'll be right back mom!" Trunks quickly turned around and jetted upstairs and as soon as Tarble heard the door close he turned quickly to Bulma. She jumped from his sudden action._

_His face was unreadable and he looked a little pale. "Bulma, have you talked to...Vegeta lately?" He asked choosing each word carefully. She sat still for a full five minutes before answering, "Yes, I have. Why? You haven't talked to him?"_

_"Oh, I talked to him yesterday. He told me about how you guys work together and all. He also said-" He paused and then closed his eyes. Tarble crossed his arms across his chest and then lowered his head a little. He spoke in almost a whisper and if Bulma wasn't sitting close to him she probably wouldn't be able to hear him. _

_"...he said that he wished that he never made the mistake...that he could turn his life around...and...you know what? I shouldn't tell you the rest. I should just leave it between you two." That caught her attention. Bulma's eyes widen and she quickly grabbed Tarble's shoulders._

_"Wait? What did Vegeta say?"_

_"Bulma I shouldn't have said anything forget it."_

_"No, wait. I have to know what he said. Please Tarble tell me."_

_Tarble opened his eyes and he turned to Bulma. Ever since he knew her, he knew he couldn't keep a secret from her. They had a special bond and they were always honest with each other. Once, Tarble tried to keep a secret from Bulma about Vegeta and that caused the two of them to fight. Bulma and Tarble didn't talk for two days after that and since then they learned to tell each other the truth._

_Some didn't know why they were like that, but they just were. "Bulma, I-"_

_"Mom? Uncle Tarble? What are you guys doing?" They quickly turned to where Trunks' voice was as he stared at them with confused eyes. Bulma let Tarble go and shook her head. "Nothing, sweetie. Where did you go?"_

_"To my room to get my PSP." He walked over and showed Tarble. About a week ago Yamcha bought Trunks a PSP for an early birthday present to show Bulma he remembered it. Of course, Trunks didn't want it at first but then he took it anyway. "I just got this cool new fighting game with it. I'll show you later, okay?" Tarble nodded._

_Trunks just shrugged and looked down at it. "Mom can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it Trunks?"_

_"Well, do you-"_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! The three of them jumped and turned toward the door. The doorknob twisted and within seconds Yamcha appeared. He held onto a box and walked into the living room. "Oh, hey Tarble. How are you doing?" He sat the box down on the table. "I'm fine. I just stopped by to give Trunks his gift."_

_Yamcha nodded and turned to Bulma. "Do you guys want to start opening presents now?" Bulma turned to Trunks and nodded. "Okay, sweetie. Which one do you want to open first?"_

_Trunks looked at the multiple gifts. Most were sent from his grandparents and the others were from Bulma. He blinked for a second before saying, "Can we cut the cake first, I want to make a wish before opening my presents."_

_"Wish? Oh, um, okay."_

_The group of four got up and went into the kitchen. On the table, sat a vanilla cake decorated with dozens of strawberries and in red frosting read 'Happy 13th Birthday Trunks!' written across the top. They quickly gathered around and just as Trunks wanted, they put thirteen candles in it. Yamcha lit the candles and pushed the cake closer to Trunks._

_"Well, Trunks. Make a wish and hopefully it might come true."_

_"Don't rush me. I want it to be the perfect wish...where I KNOW it will come true."_

_He leaned on the table top and sucked in all of his breath. Trunks closed his eyes for a moment before finally blowing out the candles. One by one they went out and soon they were all blown out. "What did you wish for Trunks?"_

_"I can't tell you uncle Tarble, then it won't come true. Believe me, I WANT this to come true."_

_Tarble just shrugged and watched Bulma cut the cake. She placed a piece of cake on a plate and slid it to her son. She cut another piece and gave it to Yamcha and the last to Tarble. Suddenly they all heard a knock from the door. No one moved. Who would come over on a Friday afternoon? Surely ,Yamcha didn't invite anybody, or did he?_

_Bulma walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. She paused for a moment before reaching her hand out and unlocking it. It flew open and Bulma's eyes widen as she saw no other than..._

_"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"_

_Trunks popped his head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Dad? Is that you?" He quickly hopped out of his chair and ran toward the door. Yamcha and Tarble following him. Vegeta reached out and ran a hand through his purple hair. "Hello, son. I can't stay long. I just came to drop off your gift and then I gotta go."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I have to go get it."_

_Trunks, Bulma, and Yamcha walked out of the house and followed Vegeta over toward his car. He quickly popped the trunk and began throwing some bags around. "Wait, a second Vegeta. You can't just come over here unannounced. It's very rude you know." Yamcha said but Vegeta ignored him. He continued moving bags around before finally grabbing onto something metal._

_Bulma watched as her son's face went from calm to happy. His smile was so wide and his eyes twinkling. What Vegeta pulled out of his trunk made everyone gasped. He placed down a bike. That's right a bike. But this was no ordinary bike. This bike was a BMX bike and had very unique style to it. The handlebars were black and blue and the seat was as well._

_The wheels were pretty big and had pegs on each side. The chain was blue and on the seat was Trunks' name engraved in it. This thing looked really expensive._

_Trunks quickly hugged Vegeta. "Thank you so much! Dad, I love it! Thank you! This is the best gift anyone can give me!" He let go of his father and quickly hopped onto the bike. He gave them one last look before pedaling off the driveway and into the street. Trunks really loved his gift. They all watched as he zoomed past them trying out his gift. The one his father got him._

_However, Yamcha was outraged. "What is wrong with you Vegeta? We all agreed to a thirty dollar limit! How much did you pay for that?"_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I know it cost more than your crappy gift. I care enough for my son to buy him things he deserves."_

_"Wait? We had a limit?" Bulma asked and Yamcha nodded. "Oh, crap. I bought Trunks a Wii and a PS3. You should've told me Yamcha. What did you get him?"_

_"A board game. Life, to be specific. I didn't really want to spend a lot of money because I got him a PSP last week."_

_"Well, I guess Trunks will get bored as soon as he opens it." Vegeta remarked and watched Trunks pop a wheelie. He never saw him smile like that. Tarble emerged out of the house and had both of his arms behind his head. "Hey 'Geta. What are you doing here man?" Vegeta turned to his younger brother and frowned. He didn't respond right away and that worried Bulma._

_The two men stared at each before Vegeta said, "I just came by to give Trunks his gift."_

_"So did I. I'm about to leave." He watched Trunks speeding down the street. "You got him a BMX bike? How much did you spend on that?"_

_"I spent about seven hundred dollars on this. Three hundred for extra to have Trunks' name engraved in it. This shop I went to charged a lot for it because its a new bike from the factory and the designs are unique. Other than that it would be around two hundred dollars. But it depends if its used or not. This however is not used. I would never give Trunks something used."_

_"Wait a second! So you spent basically a thousand dollars on a bike? Are you nuts? That can't be possible!"_

_"Tarble, if you listened then you would've heard me said it cost more because of the design and engraving. Plus, this shop handles it with care. Idiot."_

_Tarble just shook his head and turned to Bulma. She was too shocked. How could he spend so much on a present? Plus, WHERE did he get the money from? All these questions raced through her head as she watched Trunks flying around on his new bike. He zoomed past cars and sped on the sidewalk and followed it back to their house._

_He hopped off it and once again hugged Vegeta. "Thank you again dad! I love it! No other gift could top this!" Vegeta returned the hug and smirked at Yamcha evilly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Trunks can use your gift and the box as a ramp for his bike. He'll love it." Vegeta walked over toward his car and closed the trunk down._

_"Wait, dad. Are you going to come in for some cake?"_

_"No, son. I have to go to the store for something. I'll see you later." _

_Tarble told everyone to follow him into the house to finish opening presents. Yamcha glared at Vegeta and followed Tarble. Trunks gave Vegeta one last hug before taking his bike into the garage. There, he entered into the house. Leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in the driveway. He walked over toward his car and opened the door. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta. Seven, remember?" Bulma said in a low tone._

_He nodded and climbed into his car. "See you then." He drove out of the driveway and was soon out of sight. Bulma stood there for a moment in deep thought. She stood there and heard, "Mom! Come on! We can't start without you!" She shook her head and walked to the house. "I'm coming Trunks!"_

_For the rest of that party, Trunks opened up his gifts and was very happy with what he got. Tarble bought him a video game and Trunks got lots of clothes from his grandmother. But what made Bulma angry at Yamcha was that he didn't give Trunks his gift. He felt like the boy wouldn't like it and would use it as a ramp just like Vegeta had said._

_So instead of giving him it, he asked Bulma if she could say the PS3 was from him and her. She tried to convince him to give it to him but after the party she found it in the garbage. What a jerk. Trunks might've actually liked it too._

Bulma shifted her purse from her left hand to her right. It was after seven and Vegeta was running late. She still didn't know WHY she was agreeing to go through with this. She can just easily pay Vegeta and then she can move on with her life, but a thought at the back of her head kept saying, '_You know you want to do this. Once he pulls up, there's no turning back.' _Also, she wanted to figure out what Tarble meant.

Before he left the party he walked right up Bulma and whispered so Trunks or Yamcha couldn't hear. "..._Vegeta told me that he asked you out to the movies. But, something sounded odd about him. He was talking and acting strange. Saying 'I want it to end.' I have no idea what was wrong with him. "_

_Bulma shook her head. "Tarble. Stop being paranoid. There's nothing wrong with Vegeta. I don't know what you're talking about but-"_

_"Believe me Bulma. I know my brother, and he's acting strange. What ever you do, DON'T go to the movies. He might do something that might ruin your relationship. Does Yamcha even know?"_

_"No. I didn't tell him. I can't believe you Tarble. You're making Vegeta seem like an evil person. What can he possibly do to ruin my relationship, huh? Besides I'm a grown woman. I can handle my own problems and I certainly don't need to hear this crap coming from you." She spun on her heel and walked away leaving Tarble standing there. "You're wrong Bulma..."_

Bulma quickly shook her head. Right now she didn't want to think about that. She looked up and saw Vegeta pull up in his Lexus and honked to get her attention. Annoyed, she walked toward the car and climbed in. On the way there they were completely silent. Bulma never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Every time he stopped at a red light she felt his eyes on her.

_Talk about creepy. _

Vegeta got out of the car and began walking to the theater. Bulma following behind him. They entered in and within five minutes they were sitting down.

Since _The Last Exorcism _was sold out, they had to watch a movie called "Behind Closed Doors..." Which was the scariest movie ever made. Well, at least that was what Bulma thought.

"Where's the brat at?" Vegeta whispered as they began watching trailers to future movies. He chunked some popcorn into his mouth and eyed Bulma. She looked pale for some odd reason.

"He's at Goten's house and is sleeping over tonight. Yamcha is still at work, why?"

"No reason. So the moron works later than usual, why?"

"I don't know. And?"

"Do you think that means something?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and watched the movie. The movie was very scary and throughout the entire time you would hear a scream or two coming from the person beside you. At one part in the movie, where the girl was running around the house acting crazy, Bulma screamed and clutched on tightly to Vegeta's arm. To her surprise, he didn't shake it off.

"Oh, god this movie is scary. Why did you choose this?"

"This movie isn't scary Bulma. It's funny. The little orphaned girl is killing her family members off. To make it even funnier, she possessed by the devil, who ever wrote this movie should win an award. I never laughed so hard in my life." Bulma blinked and then socked Vegeta in the arm.

Of course, it didn't hurt him. She shook her head. "I can't believe you Vegeta. How can you laugh at something like that? That's terrible." Vegeta chuckled and for the rest of the movie, Bulma screamed and Vegeta laughed at the movie. Some people gave them odd looks but mostly to Vegeta. He never got scared and Bulma knew it.

"Now, what do we do?" She asked as they walked back to Vegeta's car. He opened it and climbed in as she got into the passenger seat. "I'll take you home, but first I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Just wait and see."

He backed out of the parking lot and drove down the opposite road from where Bulma lived. He went down a familiar road that Bulma knew too well. "Wait, a second. I know this road. This is where I use to go to Junior High at." Vegeta didn't respond he continued the road and then stopped the car. The only light was a street light that was further down the street.

Bulma turned to her right and saw an old play ground. One she hasn't been to in years. Vegeta climbed out of the car and began walking toward a slide. Why were they there? Bulma quickly got out and began following the man. Even in the darkness she could still see his movements. "Vegeta, why are we hear?"

She stepped over a sandbox and walked up to him.

He was really lost in thought. He wouldn't answer her at all. _Why are we here? What does he want?_ Vegeta had his head down and walked over toward a swing. He sat down and Bulma joined him on another swing. They were silent. Only crickets can be heard and children's laughter from down the road. Must've been a party.

"...Bulma, do you remember when we first met?"

That caught her off guard. "...w-what?"

"Do you remember when we first met? It was right here nearly twenty years ago..."

"Um, oh, yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday..."

_On a swing sat Bulma with her head down and her blue hair a mess. On the swing next to her was Chichi, who had a worried look on her face. Both girls were just sitting there and the only sounds you could hear were Bulma's cries. She placed both her hands on her face and cried. Chichi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sorry what happened Bulma. I wish I could stay but my dad will throw a fit if I didn't show up for dinner on time. I hope you feel better, but I seriously need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_Bulma just looked up at her and nodded. "...okay...I'll talk to you later..." Chichi gave her a hug and then quickly sprinted out of the park. Then she was gone. Some friend she was. Bulma needed her best friend the most right now and all she cared about was her dad getting angry. She never felt so alone in her life. She hugged her herself as the wind blew and a chilling breeze came past._

_Bulma placed her feet on the ground and slowly pushed off. She didn't want to move too fast or too slow. Just going at a steady pace was the only thing soothing to her. She just wanted to fall into the ground and hopefully it'll suck her up and she'll never be seen again. Who would care anyway. There was no point in living anymore until..._

_Out of nowhere a blue ball rolled in front of her. It had black stars and it stopped directly in front of her. Bulma placed her feet on the ground and stared at the odd looking thing. Sure, she saw these things before but this one looked unique. Like the designer made it special for who ever owned it. A little boy ran from behind a slide and toward Bulma._

_His hair stuck upward and had bangs covering his eyes. He looked about in sixth grade. He looked at her with big confused eyes. "I'm sorry for asking, but why are you crying?" Bulma was surprised for the boy to ask her this. He looked to young to understand what was going on in her life. Before, she knew it she was telling him what happened._

_"...my boyfriend just broke up with me...his name was Randy...and I really did like him." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. The boy sat down on the swing next to her. She never knew she would be talking to him like this. He threw the ball up in the air and smiled. "Surely, he didn't mean it. Don't cry over some stupid guy. Do you know why he want to break up with you?"_

_"No...he was yelling at me and...was saying mean things to me..."_

_"Really? What did he say?"_

_"...that I was ugly...and that nobody wanted to be with me..."_

_"WHAT? You are not ugly! You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."_

_"Thanks, um, are you here by yourself?"_

_"No. I'm with my big brother. He's somewhere around here."_

_As if on cue, a tall muscular boy approached them. His hair too stuck upward but he didn't have bangs. He had an angry look on his face as he saw his little brother sitting on the swing talking to a girl._

_"Tarble! Get your butt over here! How many times have I told you NOT to talk to strangers, huh?"_

_He walked over to his brother. "I am NOT talking to a stranger Vegeta. I saw this girl crying and asked her what was wrong."_

_"Crying? For what?"_

_"Because her boyfriend-"_

_"Broke up with me, okay?" Bulma spoke. "Look, its no big deal. I feel better now."_

_"If you feel better then why are tears still running down your cheeks?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at him and frowned. "...because that jerk took my phone and threw it over the fence. He told me to never call him again."_

_"So? Just go over there and get it."_

_"Don't you understand? Next to this playground is Mr. Ramsey's house. He never lets anyone over there. EVER. Trespassers get shot and he so strict that he once shot a bird for coming over there. What are you new to this neighborhood? Everyone knows that."_

_"We just moved in down the block. If it'll stop you from crying, I'll go over there and get it."_

_"You will? Didn't you hear a word I said?"_

_"And? I'm not gonna let some old man scare me."_

_Vegeta walked over to the side of the fence on the left side of the playground. Dozens of kids ran past but nobody seemed to notice him, Bulma, or Tarble. "Wait, big bro. We should wait for it to be dark out so we don't get shot." Vegeta shook his head. "I'll be in and out before you know it."_

_He placed his hands on the fence and lifted his weight up onto the side. The two watched as he struggled to flip his legs over and then he climbed over. "Oh my god! Why did you do that? Get back over here before you end up shot!" Bulma shouted but didn't hear a reply. This strange guy just hopped over Mr. Ramsey's fence. He was asking to be shot._

_Tarble leaned on the fence and placed his ear on it. "Yo! Vegeta! Get back over here! She's right! Hurry up!" Once again there was silence and then after a few minutes, Vegeta climbed back over the fence. He reached into his pocket and tossed the phone to Bulma. "Piece of cake."_

_Bulma's eyes widen. "You...actually did it. Why?" Vegeta shrugged. "I hate to see people cry...especially girls." As it turned out, Mr. Ramsey left his house an hour earlier to go to the store. However, this was something he rarely did. Because he NEVER leaves his house. Vegeta wiped his hands on his pants and turned to Bulma._

_"Where does this punk live?" _

_"What? Why?"_

_"I want to 'talk' to him."_

_"He lives over a block from here." That was all Vegeta needed. He began leaving the park with Bulma and Tarble right on his heels. "Where are we going bro?" Tarble asked. Bulma grabbed his arm in order to keep up with Vegeta. He was walking pretty fast and the two of them were practically running. "Wait, what are you going to do? Are you going to hurt him?" Once again Vegeta ignored their questions._

_They turned a corner and within seconds they were in front of a red stoned brick house. Vegeta walked up to the front porch and rang the bell. Moments later a spiky blonde hair boy appeared. He looked about fifteen and was very slim. He had headphones around his neck and he looked annoyed. "What?" He asked in a angry tone. _

_Bulma suddenly felt scared. She didn't know why, but her body was telling her to run. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Did you throw this girl's phone over the fence at the park?" Randy blinked for a second. "Huh?" He looked past Vegeta and saw Bulma._

_"Oh great! You're here? You were angry at me for breaking up with you so you got some ex-boyfriend of yours to come beat me up? Wow, Bulma Briefs I never knew you can sink so low."_

_"Boyfriend? Listen Randy...you got it all wrong he's not my boyfriend. He's-"_

_"Someone to knock some sense into you." Vegeta stated. He quickly socked Randy dead in his stomach as hard as he can. Bulma couldn't sworn she heard bones crack. Randy doubled over in pain and clutched onto his stomach. His eyes widen with fear and his mouth opened from the pain. Vegeta once again socked him but this time he hit him in the face causing the blonde boy to land on his back. Hard._

_"Oh my god! Why did you do that?" Bulma screeched. Some neighbors from other houses were staring at them now. Randy's nose was bleeding and he had a hand on his stomach. "...dude, why did...you do that?" Randy began coughing and Vegeta smirked. " Do you want more?"_

_He shook his head. Vegeta reached down and roughly grabbed him by his shirt. "Then if you don't want me to continue to pound you then I would advise you to say sorry to her." He force him to turn to Bulma. She couldn't believe her eyes. Part of her felt sorry for Randy while the other half wanted Vegeta to continue punching him. She never met a guy like this._

_"...I'm...s-sorry...Bulma...for throwing your phone over the fence...please tell him to let me go."_

_Bulma nodded and Vegeta threw him on the ground like a piece of garbage. "Jerk. If you ever mess with her again then you'll answer to me, and you might __end up missing__."_

_He turned on his heel and signaled for Tarble and Bulma to follow him. "Wait, Vegeta! We can't leave him there, what if he calls the cops?" Tarble shouted._

_"Only he would be foolish enough to do such a thing...trust me he WON'T call the cops."_

_They walked another block over until Capsule Corp. came into view. Bulma walked over to the front door. "...um, I gotta go in now. Thanks a lot. For everything you did. I really appreciate it."_

_Vegeta just shrugged. "It was nothing. I can easily do it again."_

_"So you just moved in down the street?"_

_Vegeta nodded. Tarble began bouncing his ball. "Yep. Me and my bro did. He's going to Orange Star High School next week, why?"_

_"Really? I go there. Maybe I'll see you around, I guess."_

_"I guess." Tarble quickly jetted down the street toward their house. "Come on 'Geta! We're gonna be late for dinner!" Vegeta sighed and turned to Bulma. The sun was setting now and her blue eyes were almost glowing. He walked up closer to her until his face was inches from hers. "...Sure...I guess I will see you around. If anyone messes with you again, then come find me and I'll teach them a thing or two."_

_Bulma stayed glued to her spot. She didn't dare move, afraid that if she did then this moment will disappear. That it was all a dream and that she was thinking of all of this. In her own world and that she owned and controlled what happens. But this wasn't a dream. It was real. Bulma looked up and stared at Vegeta. Her throat became dry and the words that left her move were hard to push out._

_"...okay. I will. Bye."_

_She backed away from Vegeta and opened the door to her house. She walked in and closed it behind her. From the other side of the door she could hear Vegeta shouting to his little brother..._

"Ha-ha! I remember that day. I was so surprised. I mean, its not everyday a guy comes up to you and beats the crap out of your ex-boyfriend. I guess you can thank Tarble for making us meet each other. If it weren't for him then I don't know what my life would be at right now."

"Yeah, but we still went to the same high school."

"And? If I didn't meet you a week before I would've never thought about talking to you in school. Who knew that made a big difference...Vegeta, is that why you brought me here?"

"I guess you can say that..."

He stood up and Bulma did too. "It's late. I'll take you home." The two of them began walking back towards Vegeta's car.

A/N: Wow! That was long, wasn't it? I guess its because I combined the two ideas together maybe. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do. I've been really busy for the past week and was unable to get on the computer. That doesn't count for half of the stuff that happened to me on Christmas. LOTS of drama. So you know that drill. Read and Review and you'll get the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: FOOD FIGHT!

U guys rock a lot! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! This is my **first **update for 2012! Yay! I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years and that

it wasn't screwed up as mine. Oh, well. Next Crappie! Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Food Fight!

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Bulma asked as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror and watched Yamcha's reflection. He laid on the bed with his arms behind his head. He looked at Bulma with a confused look on his face. "Why? You look better that way. I like it long." Bulma turned around to stare at him.

"Really? I kinda hate it. I mean, when its hot out and my hair is down I get hot and start sweating. Its very annoying."

"Oh. Well, you do what you wanna do with it. Either way you still look beautiful though."

"Aww. Thank you Yamcha."

She stood up and sat on the bed next to him. Yamcha wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Hey, Bulma." He muttered. "Where did you go yesterday when I was at work and Trunks was at Goten's house. Did you stay home and watch T.V. or something?" Bulma's eyes widen.

"...no I went to the movies..."

"Alone?" He reached up and began to fidget with her night gown. Bulma shook her head. "..no with...Vegeta." Yamcha froze. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned Bulma around to face him. "Vegeta? Why did you go with Vegeta?"

"Because, if I went to the movies with him then I wouldn't have to pay for the damage on his car."

"Wait, why didn't you just pay him? Bulma, why did you choose to go to the movies with Vegeta? Did he do anything to harm you?"

"What? No! Of course not! Yamcha, how could you think like that?"

Yamcha's hands left her and fell back down to his sides. He stared at the blue-haired woman for a moment before replying. "Because Bulma...I can't help but shake this feeling...that something terrible might happen to you. That Vegeta might say or doing something to you that might make you...want to break up with me." Bulma couldn't believe her ears.

"Y-Yamcha...I love you. No matter what Vegeta saids or does that doesn't mean I will leave you just like that. I admit we use to have a past relationship, but that will never change the way I feel about you. Vegeta _did_ ask me out to the movies and yes I did _accept_ it. But you have nothing to fear...me and Vegeta are over with. I won't leave you for him. I hope you can understand that."

Yamcha didn't say a word. He swiftly moved forward and brushed his lips across Bulma's. Bulma kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer. His tongue slide into her mouth and Bulma allowed entrance. The kiss was a little sloppy but it was like that when Yamcha wanted something from her. He pushed Bulma down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He then broke the kiss apart.

"...Are you sure you don't still love Vegeta?" He asked.

"I don't. Me and Vegeta weren't made for each other. I'll never break up with you because I love you."

Yamcha was about to kiss Bulma again until their door opened up. Both turned to it and saw a frown on Trunks' face. "Can you guys keep it down? I can hear you all the way to my room. What does a boy have to do to get some sleep around here, jeez!" Bulma sat up and threw a pillow at Trunks. He easily caught it and laughed. "Ha-ha! Thanks mom! I always wanted another pillow."

He left out of the room laughing. They didn't move until they heard his door close. Bulma then turned back to Yamcha. "...now where were we?"

Gohan rolled his eyes as he stared ahead at the front of his class. Never in his life did he want to get out of a class so fast and quickly. Since Gohan has Honors Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus, he never thought that he would have to have his father teach him. His old teacher, Mrs. Strein, told the class a few days before that they would have a new teacher replacing her.

Gohan, however, didn't expect it to be his father. There were only two other teachers in the building that taught a class like this, but he just had to end up with him. Goku. Out of all of the people it was him. Goku only taught Pre-Algebra and never ever something this high before. So as he stood in front of the classroom staring at the board with a confused look on his face, Gohan couldn't help but be embarrassed.

Goku had written down a difficult math problem on the board. He stood there in silence as he tried his hardest trying to solve it. Every once in awhile, Gohan can hear him swearing under his breath. Of course, everyone in his class probably knew the answer. Except Goku. He never knew _WHY_ they would pick his father. "...the square root of thirty-six is..." Goku mumbled and stared at it confused. If it was one thing embarrassing, it was to not know the answer to your own math problem you asked.

_Oh, come on! You can't be serious! Everyone knows the square root of thirty-six is six! How can I allow my father to embarrass me like this? _Goku looked up at the board and turned around to face his class. Some were paying attention while others were sleep. Then his eyes fell on Gohan. He looked nervous and a look that read: Please-father-for-the-love-of-God-don't-embarass-me-get-the-freakin'-answer-already! That's when Goku yelled, "Look! A flying squirrel!" He pointed to the back of the room.

Just as he expected, everyone in the room turned to the window except Gohan. Goku then dug into his pocket, pulled out a calculator, and punched in a couple numbers before returning it to his pocket. While he did this, no one seemed to notice this at all. They all kept their eyes on the window until Goku slammed his hand on his desk to get their attention. "Sorry, about that...just thought I saw something. Now let's return to the problem."

He turned to the board and wrote down the number six. Gohan, who saw everything his father did, shook his head in shame. Videl leaned next to him and whispered, "Wow, you're dad has good eyes. That's the tenth time this month he spotted a flying squirrel." Gohan nodded. "Oh, yeah. He rocks." He let his head sink onto his desk as he watched Goku again. It seems that every time he can't solve a problem, it would result to him yelling out a flying creature.

Boy, was this gonna be a rough semester. The bell rung and everyone began piling out of the room. To make Gohan's day worst, he had to fight that kid named Jack after school. Once his parents find out he'll be in trouble not to mention he'll be suspended. This just wasn't his day. Jack had to move the fight to Monday afternoon because of a dentist appointment on Friday, and that's how Gohan ended up having it today. Monday. The beginning and worst day of the week. Well, at least that was what he thought.

"Hey Gohan!" He turned around and saw Videl smiling at him. "Me and Erasa are about to go to lunch. Come on, we gotta talk to you about something." Gohan blinked. "R-really? About what?"

"Not now. I gotta tell you in lunch. Come on."

Gohan allowed Videl to grab his arm and drag him down the hallway. They entered the lunch room and walked over toward the table in the back of the room where they normally sat at. Gohan sat next to Sharpener and Cosmo, while Videl sat across from them with Erasa. Neither one of them moved for five minutes until Cosmo spoke. "Oh, geez, I gotta get some food before I have to take my allergy medicine. Because my doctor said take it before and after meals and I have to obey what my doctor saids because my doctor is always right."

He got up from the table and walked away, following him was Sharpener. "What a nerd! Why do we even hang out with him?" Erasa asked as she began searching around in her purse. Videl shrugged and turned to Gohan. "Okay, look me and Erasa got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Videl looked at Gohan, then at Erasa and then back to Gohan. It seemed that what she was about to say looked difficult to come out. She then turned her blue eyes past Gohan into a direction behind him. "Hang on, look." Gohan turned around and spotted Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked to be in deep thought and had his eyes focused to the floor. It was his duty today to watch over the teens in the lunch room since Mr. Yelps was busy in a meeting. Just his luck.

No teacher wanted to be in there with them. They talk so loud that you can't even hear yourself think. But Vegeta was very good with blocking out such sounds. He was known to be a man that does that a lot. "What? What about him?" Gohan asked and Videl just shook her head. "Forget it. I thought he looked like some famous guy from T.V. As I was saying..."

Vegeta was so deep in thought that he didn't seem to realize Bulma walk up to him. "Vegeta?" She said and his head immediately shot up. He blinked a couple of times before answering her. "Sorry, what did you say?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I just said your name Vegeta."

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"No, next period I do. I wanted to thank you for the cool night we had on Saturday."

"Don't need to. I just wanted to take you out, that's all."

Bulma walked next to him and leaned on the wall too. She placed her hands behind her back and watched students walk past them. A girl everyone in the school knew as Holly walked past. She flung her black curly hair back behind her and walked with a guy named Joe. "I'm telling you Joe, I did not say that. Sara is a liar and always will be one. Why did you believe her?" He shrugged.

"I didn't say that. Rachel lied and told you that." In the far distance, a female voice yelled, "No I didn't!" Bulma couldn't help but laugh and Vegeta gave her an odd look. "What? I'm just laughing because they go through so much drama. I can't believe we use to be like that. Always worrying about what people think of you, trying to keep your reputation up. So much pressure teenagers go through."

Vegeta chuckled. "I wasn't like that. I never really cared what people think about me. I'm me whether you like me or not."

"Umm, okay. I was thinking...do you happen to know what 18 sent me on Friday?"

"No, what?"

"This weird picture. I'll show you later, okay?"

"Fine. Did Trunks enjoy his gift?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. He wouldn't get off it. How were you able to afford such a gift?"

"Money, duh."

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Jerk." He 'playfully' shoved Bulma and she laughed. This was something he rarely did. Only when they were married did he do such things as this out in public. Goku approached the two with an worried look on his face. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Goku." She said. Vegeta just slightly nodded. Goku turned to Bulma. "Yamcha just stopped by."

"He did? Is he still here?"

"No. Just came to drop off a package for Broly."

"Did he at least ASK about me?"

"Nope. Just dropped it off and left. Where ever he was going he seemed to be in a hurry."

"Probably dropping mail off for the president." She mumbled.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Gohan yelled and Videl and Erasa quickly shushed him. "Calm down Gohan! Some people will think you're nuts!"

"NUTS? I don't care! Why would you ask me something like that?" Videl and Erasa shushed him again and Gohan just rolled his eyes. Of course, some people close by were staring at him, but other than that they didn't seem to care. Gohan, who had been standing up, quickly sat back down and stared at his two friends. They had asked him if he could go out with Gwen tonight and that was when he freaked out.

Gwen was a freak. He did not like her one bit and now she was hanging out with Videl so that meant he would see her everyday. He would never do such a thing. It was bad enough that her mother was trying to date students, now she was trying to turn her daughter into someone like her. He would not allow it. "No Videl! Absolutely not! I will not, can not do that! How could you ask me something like that? I'm already under a lot of pressure now! Did you forget about me having to fight Jack after school today, huh?"

"Geez, Gohan. You need to calm down. We were just asking. The girl is obviously depressed and no one will go out with her. Come on, do it for me. Please?"

"No. I won't." The two girls sighed and Erasa said, "Why did we even bother asking him Videl? Gohan is just gonna end up in a hospital when Jack is done with him this afternoon. He won't be able to take her out." With that, she got up and walked over to get a soda from a vending machine. Gohan suddenly felt guilty for saying no. Who knows, she might end up being his girlfriend. _What could be wrong with that? Oh, gee, I don't. How about EVERYTHING?_ Videl stared at Gohan with a confused look on her face.

"Why won't you do it Gohan?" The girl just wouldn't give up. "Because Videl! I don't like her!" Videl shushed him and out of nowhere appeared Gwen. She quickly sat down next to Videl and gave him a weak smile. "Hiya, guys." She said in almost a whisper that the two had to lean forward to hear her.

She turned to Gohan. "I wanted to ask you something." He turned to Videl who only returned a smile. "Sure, alright. What is it?"

She blushed and looked away. _Oh, god no! Please don't make her ask me to go out with her! _"Gohan...could you..." _Please DON'T say it! _"...tutor me? I'm failing AP English. I know, I'm very embarrassed to admit that."

Gohan's mind was racing with thoughts. _Say NO! Don't agree to it! DON'T DO IT MAN! _However, Gohan's mind didn't agree with him. Before he could react, Gohan's mouth said, "S-sure. Why not?" Oh no, he was screwed. What has he done? Gwen happily smiled and her blush deepened. "Thanks Gohan. I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?" He didn't even realized that he nodded.

She turned to Videl. "Wanna hear something I figured out?"

"Okay."

Gwen reached up and brushed back some of her black hair to reveal her dark green eyes. This was the first time Gohan was able to see both of them at once. She looked in Bulma and Vegeta's direction and then leaned in to whisper, "I heard that Miss. Briefs and Mr. Vegeta use to be married, but now they're divorced." Gohan's eyes widen. _How does she know that? Only my mom and dad know that besides some of Bulma's close friends. In fact, nobody knows that besides them. Not even the other teachers!_

Gwen looked at Gohan. "What? Why are you looking like that?"

"No reason. Gwen, how exactly did you find out about this?"

She shrugged. "My mom. Told me about a week ago when she drove me home from school. She kept saying she was mad at Miss Briefs and that she was gonna end up getting her 'man' and stuff like that."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. My mom talks to me like I'm her diary or something. I use to hate it but now I got use to it. She doesn't have anyone to talk to now that my dad is...gone." She placed her hands on the table and began shaking uncontrollably. It looked like she was having a seizure. "Oh my god! Gohan, what do we do?" Videl shouted as she watched the black-haired girl.

Gohan didn't know what to think. She looked nuts. Her body continued to jump up and down uncontrollably. Before Gohan could open his mouth, Gwen stopped shaking and her hair fell back into her face. "...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just...have these odd moments where I lose control of my body...that's all. No need to worry." She stood up and walked away to another table. "What a weird girl...I kinda feel sorry for you Gohan." Videl couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah...thanks a lot Videl."

Bulma shook her head. "No Goku, I do not watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In fact, I don't even think anybody does anymore." Goku sighed. "I was watching it yesterday with Goten, and um, it was like freakin' cool and um, you should totally watch it." Vegeta snorted.

"What type of grown man watches turtles fighting people?" Goku once again sighed. "Why do I even bother telling you guys? All you guys do is make fun of me." Bulma gave Goku a worried look. "Goku...wait. We didn't mean it like that." Goku just spun on his heel and began walking away. This was something he rarely did. He was acting a little odd. They watched as he walked out of the lunch room and disappeared down the hallway.

Bulma punched Vegeta in the arm. "Why did you say that to him? You know how he is when it comes to his stupid cartoons."

"Bulma, you have to learn to be honest with the moron, or he'll just walk all over you." Bulma rolled her eyes. Jack, the boy Gohan was gonna have to fight, walked over to sit next to Videl. "What do you want Jack?" She answered not looking at him. "Quiet, tooks. I wanna have a word with Gohan." Videl didn't reply she just moved over a bit and watched the two of them.

"I hope you didn't forget anything I said Gohan Son. The fight is still on after school today."

"I know. Look, I really don't want to continue this fight. Please, can we just come to an agreement?"

"No. I don't 'agree' with people. You insulted me and now you gotta pay."

"You know, for two guys about to fight, you guys don't really seem that angry with each other." Videl interrupted but they both just ignored her. Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna fight you Jack. I have too much at stake if I do."

"Like what?"

"My perfect record. I've never been suspended before and I never was tardy before."

"Gohan, you were late on the first day of sophomore year." Videl said. "Videl, that doesn't count. I'm talking about this year. I'm not gonna fight you Jack."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I'm not gonna show up and if you really wanna end this with me then I advise you to shut up."

"See! You did it again! I'm gonna fight you." _Boy, this guy won't let up. _Jack quickly picked up his plate of spaghetti and launched it at Gohan. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way and it hit a boy behind him in the back of his head. The boy turned around and threw his yogurt at Jack, and within seconds someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" The entire lunch room began hurling food at one another. Gohan and Videl quickly jumping under the table to shield themselves as the food flew around.

Sharpener grabbed a tray from off a table to cover himself. Next to him was Cosmo, who held on tightly to two apples. "Sharpener. I'm gonna make a run for the side door. When I do, I want you to cover me."

"What? I can't do that!" He jerked to the side to avoid a flying banana. Cosmo shook his head. "Cover me." He pulled out his inhaler and took a deep and ran out from underneath the table. Cosmo hopped in the air and what happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion. He was flying through the air as if it were the matrix and within seconds, teens began hurling food at him. He fell to the floor and a small group of students surrounded him and threw food.

Bulma's eyes widen with fear as she saw yogurt and burgers flying everywhere. Vegeta covered his face as someone tried to throw a bag of chips at him. Some people were screaming while others were laughing and enjoying it. A girl fell to the ground as some people threw pudding at her. Her entire beautiful outfit was ruined. Vegeta began yelling at the teens ordering them to stop. Of course, why would anybody in this situation and listen to him? It was very rare for this to happen at school.

A boy ran out of the lunch room screaming that he had jelly in his hair, while a group of boys dragged a helpless 'nerd' around in food. Nobody stopped to help anyone. It was every man for himself right now. Erasa got smacked dead in the face with an apple while a fight broke out between a group of young girls. The entire room broke out into chaos.

Bulma backed up against the wall again. Shielding her face from any food. The food fight has gone on for a five full minutes now. It would've went on longer if Broly and Tien didn't come in. As soon as they entered everyone froze. Literally. Vegeta turned around and spotted them. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Broly shouted causing Bulma to jump.

Nobody moved. Broly stepped forward and turned to Vegeta. "Do you know who started this Vegeta?" He shook his head. "No, sir. I'm trying to figure out now." He turned to face the students. "Which one of you started this ridiculous fight?" No one answered. "If you don't speak up now, then you will have to face harsh punishments." Still no answer. This was making Vegeta look bad. He was suppose to be the 'Ultimate Dean' the one that 'stops fights just by one glance' and stuff like that.

Jack, who was under the table next to Erasa whispered, "I'm not about to get caught." He quickly jumped up and threw a closed soda can at Tien. Tien, who had his back to them, did not see this coming. He only turned around just in time to get smacked dead in face with it. Everyone gasped and watched as Tien stumbled backwards and tried to regain his balance.

He placed a hand on his now red face. "OW! Who the heck throws a can at someone? What do you think I am? Homeless?" Broly turned his face quickly over to Jack. He stood there in complete shock that he just hit a teacher out of all the people. "You. In my office. Now." Was all Broly said and began walking out of the room with Tien behind him. He stopped in front of Vegeta and Bulma. "You two. Come with me." They both looked at each other and shrugged before following him.

Before Broly was out of sight he yelled, "Clean this mess up!" And someone replied with, "What if we're late for class?"

"Then I advise you all to start cleaning!"

Jack looked around nervously before following them and before he left he glared at Gohan and said, "Don't think this isn't over between us."

Bulma walked behind the three men in front of her. Each one of them not speaking a word. Behind Bulma walked Jack. The brown-haired boy looked very nervous and was walking very slowly. When they reached Broly's office he turned to them and said, "You come with me. Vegeta, Bulma, and Tien you guys go write up a written explanation on what happened in there, understand?" They nodded. "Good. I want it by the end of this day."

"W-wait. What's gonna happen to me?" Jack asked nervously. Broly narrowed his eyes. "For attacking a teacher you are here by expelled from Orange Star High School. I'm gonna call your parents right now to inform them." Jack's eyes widen with fear. "No, wait. Sir, please don't expelled me. I have to beat the living crap out of some nerd after school today."

Broly rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Get in my office now." Jack's shoulders sunk down and he followed the blonde-haired man in his office. Bulma, Vegeta, and Tien decided to head to Vegeta's office. It wasn't a really big office but for one person it was. Simply two couches in it. One by the door and another by the window. Besides that there was a desk and all around it were file cabinets. In front of the desk were two regular looking chairs.

Tien plopped down on the couch and rubbed his face. "Stupid kid..." He muttered and watched Vegeta sit down at his desk and Bulma stand next to him. "Wait, Vegeta. Let me show you that picture first." Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood to let Bulma take his seat. She began typing to log into the computer when Tien got up from out of his seat. "I'll be right back you guys. I gotta tell Launch something." He quickly walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Bulma began searching through her e-mail account. "I haven't checked it in awhile. Might explain all of this junk mail." Vegeta watched as Bulma began searching through her e-mail. She had mail all the way back from June. She began going through and deleting unnecessary things, all the while Vegeta watched her like a hawk. Watching every movement she did. Until suddenly Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and spun her around in her chair to face him.

"V-Vegeta...what are you-"

"I'm sorry Bulma...but I've been waiting too long for this."

"W-what?"

Without another word, Vegeta leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Bulma's eyes widen with fear as Vegeta forced his tongue into her mouth. That's when Bulma panicked. She didn't know how to react. Her body became numb and before she even realized it she was kissing him back. Her mind was telling her to run, to push Vegeta off her, but her body was reacting differently. In fact, it felt like she didn't have control of her body anymore. Vegeta wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled Bulma out of the chair. Both of their bodies pressing against each other.

With his other free hand, Vegeta knocked his computer off his desk and laid Bulma down on top of it. He broke kiss off in need of air and before Bulma could finish exhaling, he attacked her mouth again. This time kissing her on her jaw and down her neck causing her to moan. _Oh, god! What am I doing? I have a boyfriend! What will Yamcha think? I have to end this...now! _Bulma tried to lift her arms but it seemed that they stopped working.

She couldn't feel her legs either. This was bad. Vegeta once again broke this kiss off in need of air but what he did next made Bulma freak out. He lifted her up and said, "Snap out of it woman."

"W-what?"

"I said snap out of it."

Bulma blinked and then her vision became blurry. She quickly closed her eyes and when she opened them she still sitting down at Vegeta's computer with her hands still on the keyboard. It was just her imagination. Her crazy, not real, imagination that got the best of her. That was what it was. Bulma looked and saw Tien sitting on the couch looking at her confused and behind her stood Vegeta, who tapped his foot impatiently. "What's the matter with you woman? You're just sitting there looking like an idiot. Are you gonna show me the stupid picture or not?"

Bulma shook her head. She was still in shock of what she just imagined. Was this some sort of sign? She quickly got up and began walking toward the door. "Bulma, where are you going?" Tien asked from the couch. "I'm sorry...but you guys gotta finish this thing on your own. I have a class to teach."

Vegeta looked confused. "What? Its not even time for the next period to start." The bell rung and Bulma swung the door open. "Yes, it is. I'll see you guys later. I have to teach physics to juniors. Bye." She slammed the door behind her and nearly ran to her classroom.

A/N: So, how was that? Long again, huh? I guess that's how its gonna be till the end. At least its not short or anything because if it was then you might waste your time waiting for updates and then its all short and you might not even read it. Also, did anybody else like that little scene with Bulma and Vegeta? I probably fooled ya, didn't I? Don't worry, next time it will be for real! Well, if u wanna know what happens read and review! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

Thaaannnkkkksss A LOT for all the reviews you guys gave me! I just like to say is that now that I have spell check on my computer, I went over the first six previous chapters and I gotta say is "OH MY GOD! **HOW **were you people able to read through that?" I got a couple reviews telling me about my spelling errors, and I thought they were just minor things, but now that I looked at them and I nearly passed out. It looked like a freakin' three-year-old typed that! I was typing so fast that I didn't realize I did that, and I'm truly sorry about that. I'm surprised you didn't stop reading after the first chapter! I'm very happy to say is that I fixed ALL the errors and if you couldn't understand the previous six then feel free to reread them. Thanks a lot for understanding, I'll try NOT to make the same mistake again.

Chapter Seven: The Bet

"Miss Briefs, you have jelly on your back." A boy said from his seat in the back row. Bulma stood at the board with a marker in her hand and she froze when she heard those words. Less than thirty minutes ago was a big food fight and what Bulma didn't realize what that she got hit in the cross-fire. Great, this couldn't get any worst. But it did. Bulma dropped the marker on her desk and turned around to pull her jacket off.

"Stupid kids..." She muttered as she peeled it off her and turned it around to face her. On the back of her perfect black jacket with lots of white zigzagging lines, was a big jelly stain that appeared to looked like a deep blue. _Oh, great! My perfect jacket that I got last year for Christmas is ruined! How am I suppose to get this out and worst how am I suppose to wear this around the school for the rest of the day? Its only noon! _Bulma wore this certain jacket to match her black jeans. Underneath her jacket was a pink shirt that matched her high heels and earrings. Her outfit was ruined.

She shoved her jacket into her bag and turned back to the board. "Forget that...lets move on. Did anyone remember what we went over yesterday?" Nobody answered. For a bunch of juniors they sure did act...dumb. She didn't feel like going through this with her class. Her brain was already full of crazy things like that weird thing she thought about her and Vegeta. It wasn't everyday a woman thought about making out with her ex husband even though she had a boyfriend. Things were never like that at all. To make it worst, Bulma felt that she might feel awkward now around Vegeta.

_Why should I feel awkward about it? It was just simple kissing...oh god...I enjoyed it so much I wish it were real. Wait? Why am I thinking about this? Am I going nuts? Quick Bulma! Say something smart! _"Physics...is good." _No, you idiot! Now they're all looking at you like you're nuts! Why did you say that? Quickly, change the subject!_ Bulma shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on you guys. When I stand up here and talk do you guys even listen to me at all?" Some nodded, others didn't. "Well, at least you're being honest."

She never ran so fast in her life when she left Vegeta's office. But, why was she afraid? Afraid that it might come true? Afraid that what Yamcha said might be real and it will happen sooner or later. Should she tell someone this? Or should she keep it to herself? Bulma remembered that awhile back she had to see a psychiatrist after her divorce with Vegeta. It felt nice having someone to sit there and listen to you while they take your money. Well, except the money part. She never felt like talking to anyone during that difficult time.

Of course, she was the one that wanted it, but why did she take it so rough? Trunks took it harder than anybody and without the support of his mother and best friend then who knows what he would've done. Bulma lifted up her hand and wiped away a tear that was forming in her eye. _Don't do it Bulma. You promised yourself that you wouldn't go down that road again..._ She cleared her throat and asked, "Can one of you at least tell me what the definition of physics is?"

A girl raised her hand and answered. "Physics is a natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space-time, along with related concepts such as energy and force." She placed her hand back down on her desk and smiled.

"Well thank you Jenny. It appears that someone has a brain that's _working_ in here." She grabbed a stack of papers off her desk. "Pop quiz. Clear your desks and I want this done in fifth teen minutes before the bell rings." Everyone sighed loudly and Bulma smirked. If she was gonna suffer, so were they.

Gohan quickly plopped down in his seat just before the bell rang. When Broly left the lunch room, the janitors came in and told everyone to get to class and they'll take care of the mess they made. Gohan couldn't be happier. Though he did feel sorry for whoever had to clean that mess up. Since the lunch room was so big, the ceiling seemed to reach on forever. They all somehow managed to throw food up there and it'll take probably the tallest latter in the world to clean that off. The next lunch period had to eat outside because of the mess, and Gohan heard they're were a lot of bugs especially bees out that day.

Some were stung, while others couldn't enjoy their lunch. Talk about a bad lunch day. To Gohan's relief, he heard that Jack was getting expelled from school so he wouldn't have to worry about fighting him. It didn't take long for a rumor in school to spread. If Seize told Mary something at 9:00 then by 9:08 everyone would've heard about it. That's just the way it was. But what Gohan still couldn't help but wonder about what Gwen said. Something about what her mom said about getting her 'man' back? Vegeta wasn't her man. He knew he use to be married to Bulma but that was awhile ago. They divorced five years ago and it wasn't in Gohan's nature to go ask them why.

He looked up and pretended to pay attention to his History teacher. He was so old and boring. He goes by many names but the one the students gave him was Mr. Graystash. The man had a long goatee that reached to the bottom of his belt buckles. No one lets a goatee grow that long. It wasn't even a goatee anymore but a beard now. It was so long it often got caught in the door, window, or in a drawl. Why wouldn't he just shave it? He was married once and divorced the same year which might explain why he was so cranky.

If you ever walked past him and didn't smile, he would stop you dead in your tracks and cursed at you till you did. Student or teacher. Except Broly. He didn't want to lose his job. He was telling them about the World War II and of course Gohan has been hearing about this since he started high school "Mr. Gohan Son?" He spoke his name very quickly and loudly. That snapped him out of dream world. Gohan quickly looked up and stared at the old man. He looked like he was about eighty.

"Y-yes sir?" He gulped and watched the man look at him over his bifocals. "Are you paying attention?"

"Y-yes sir...I am."

"Really? Then what did I just say?" _Oh crap. _"Ummm, that a war started back in the early nineties?"

"No. I did not say that. This so called 'war' happened to be World War II we're talking about!" Leave it to the old man to take thing like this seriously. A couple of kids snickered behind Gohan and he wanted to run out of that room so badly. Mr. Graystash took his time walking over toward his desk and sitting his book down. "Son. Son. Son. I remember that name...I use to teach your father...I think his name was Goku. Am I correct?"

"Huh? Oh, yes sir."

"Good. I remember he use to be just like you. Never paying attention to a word I say. Always off in Lala Land somewhere. Just like him..." He reached into his drawl and began searching through it. "Because of Gohan, you're all going to have to copy all of the definitions out of the textbook. Now." Everyone turned in his direction and began shouting insults. raised his hand to silence them. "Keep talking and I'll add more." The room grew quiet and the only sounds you could hear was him ruffling through that drawl.

He pulled out a pen and closed the drawl and that's when it got caught in it. He tried to pull away but that didn't work. The room immediately busted into laughter, even Gohan. They all watched as the old man struggled to get his beard or goatee out of the drawl. The reason why it was so funny was because he could easily free himself just by opening the drawl, but the stubborn old man insisted he get it out this way. He placed both of his hands on the white thing and tugged on it.

After a few minutes of struggling, he suddenly realized the problem and opened the drawl to pull out his beard. It looked very scrunched up and tangled. "Stop laughing! I order you all to!" They all quickly stopped and he stood up from his desk. He ran a hand through his beard and frowned. "Because of that...you are all going to rewrite all of the definitions in your History book. From page one to page one hundred, and there are over thirty definitions on each page. Due tomorrow." Everyone sighed loudly and he walked in front of board and began writing down the assignment.

"Oh, great...my life freakin' sucks so bad." Gohan mumbled as he pulled out his textbook and began writing down definitions.

"Hey, Chichi when is your next break?" 18 asked as she walked into the teacher's lounge with 17 beside her. The two sat down as Chichi looked up at them looking confused. "Huh? Oh, I'm on my break now. My next one isn't until three o'clock when school is over, why?"

"Because me, 17, and Krillin all have to go to that stupid after school meeting, are you going too?" 18 asked and Chichi shook her head. "No, if you guys went to the stupid one on Friday then you wouldn't be in this mess. When is it over?"

"Five. Can you pick Marron up after school then? Since we're all gonna be here. She's in kindergarten and she might be afraid if nobody shows up for her."

Chichi leaned back in her chair. Before she could open her mouth, Bulma entered into the room. "There you are Chi, look can you pick Trunks up for me? I forgot to got to that meeting on Friday and-"

"Sure. I'm already picking Marron up for 18. Why not?" She answered her. The bell rung and Chichi got up from her seat. "I gotta go teach Child Care, bye guys. Have _fun _at the meeting." Then she was gone. 17 turned to Bulma. "Hey, did you hear about that food fight that happened fifth period? I heard a kid got expelled, is it true?" Leave it to 17 to be all in the teenagers gossip. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I was in there when it happened."

"But Bulma, isn't your break fifth period? Why were you in there?" Bulma sat down in a chair and gave them a weak smile. "Oh, I went to see Vegeta." She said plainly and watched as they gave her odd looks. "What?"

"Nothing, Its just that you've been seeing Vegeta...a lot lately." 18 quickly said. She saw Bulma frown. "And? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said nothing Bulma. Forget I said anything." Bulma looked at 18 with anger in her eyes. Just what was she talking about? Did she think that her and Vegeta have sort of _secret_ relationship going on? The woman has obviously lost her mind if she thought that. To make this situation even more embarrassing, Vegeta happened to come in there at that exact moment.

"Why did you run off woman? Do you know who you left me in a room with, huh? Tien. Out of all the people why did you leave me with him? He's so freakin' boring!" He pulled out a chair and plopped down next to her. Bulma once again felt very uncomfortable next to him. His arm was on his lap making it touch her leg. She was about to faint sooner or later. "I-I thought I told you that...I couldn't stay in there long, Vegeta."

"Why not?"

"Duh, I had a class to teach." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Like you know what your doing..." He mumbled and Bulma glared at him. "Vegeta, you didn't get hit by any food at all did you?" He shook his head and dug in his pocket to get his phone out. He began pressing a bunch of buttons before finally turning his phone around for the other three to see. On his phone, was a old baby picture of Trunks. He looked about two or three years old and was sitting on the couch with a big cup in his hand. "Awww! That's so cute!" 18 said as she looked at the phone.

Bulma gasped. "You still have that picture?" Vegeta nodded and pushed the phone closer for Bulma to see. He pushed it so close that it hit in her face. "OW! Why did you do that?" Vegeta smirked. "You asked me if I still have this picture and I showed you. What are you blind woman? Its right here."

"I know its right there you idiot! I was just surprised, that's all!" Bulma leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. _Some jerk he is!_ She lifted her hand up to brush her hair out of her face. "I can't really remember when we took that picture. It all seemed so long ago."

"How is Trunks by the way?" 17 asked and 18 hit him in the arm. "What?" He whispered and she said, "Don't ask them yet. What's the matter with you people? Don't you have any respect for other people's privacy?"

"18 calm down. I just asked them a question."

"Its okay 18, thanks for looking out for me. Trunks is...okay. I guess."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked as he looked back down at his phone. He began pressing buttons but stopped when Bulma said, "When we divorced Vegeta...Trunks was acting...strange. He took it harder than anyone." They were quiet, so Bulma continued speaking. "When Trunks was seven, me and Vegeta divorced, and it was about a week after when I noticed this _strange _behavior he was having..."

_Bulma walked into the small kitchen of her home holding a laundry basket in her hands. She walked over toward the table and sat the basket down next to Trunks. He was sitting in the chair with a crayon in his hand and was scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Hi sweetie." Bulma said giving him a warm smile. Trunks only half nodded and continued to scribble. Bulma grabbed a shirt out of the basket and began folding it._

_"Whatcha drawing sweetie?"_

_"Nothing..." He mumbled. Bulma looked at Trunks with a worried expression on her face. He looked paler than usual and wasn't speaking much at all. Only time Trunks opened his mouth was when spoken to. That was weird. Trunks was known for being an energetic kid. It wasn't like him to mope around the house all day. He stopped playing with the children at his school and he began to play by himself, besides Goten. _

_Out of curiosity, Bulma walked over and sat down next to him. "Can I see?" She asked as she placed her hand on the table toward his picture. Trunks froze at that moment and seemed to hesitate before speaking, "...no...I'm not done yet..."_

_"Aw, come on Trunks. Please."_

_"No." _

_He quickly grabbed the paper and slide it under his left hand and covered it up with his right. That didn't stop Bulma from reaching over and yanking it out of the seven-year-old's grasp. "Mom! Please give that back to me!" Bulma shook her head. "Why should I? What's the matter with you? You've been all crazy-acting and stuff." _

_"No, I haven't."_

_Bulma looked down at the picture and her eyes widen with fear. On the paper, was a picture of a tree. It appeared to be old and dirty-looking. On the side of the tree appeared to be a boy that looked like Trunks. He looked…unhappy. He leaned against it with his back to the world. But that's not what made her freak out. High up on the tree were branches, and on these branches hung people…all around their necks and arms were chains and they all appeared dead. Their bodies were covered in blood and scars._

_What made it worst, was that a SEVEN-YEAR-OLD drew it. This wasn't something a normal one would draw. It was very detailed and sketched out as if it took him a week for him to draw. She stared at it, then at Trunks, and then back at the picture. "…H-how? How did you draw this…Trunks?"_

_He didn't answer her. His eyes were blood-shot and he didn't look at her. Bulma looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "T-Trunks…please answer me. Why and how did you draw this?" He finally turned to the blue-haired woman. Trunks reached his hand out and said in a very low voice, "May I have my picture back, mom?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Can I, I mean, may I have my picture back mom?"_

"_First you answer me young man."_

"_I drew it because…that's how I feel inside. I'm the reason WHY daddy is gone, I'm the reason why you stopped loving him, aren't I mom?"_

"_No! Trunks, no of course not! You are NOT the reason why me and daddy separated, it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry if you thought that Trunks but-"_

"_Then its true? I didn't cause you two to-"_

"_No! Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?"_

_He shrugged and grabbed a purple crayon off the table. "I dunno." Just as she expected, Trunks began coloring the boy's hair in. She stared at him in amazement. How can he draw something like that and think its…normal?_

"…about a week after that, I took Trunks to go see a psychiatrist. They said it'll take him awhile to return to his normal self again. It might explain why he's acting so rude to Yamcha. To this day, he still sees one once a week."

They were silent for awhile. Vegeta just shrugged and once again turned back to his phone. He wasn't interested anymore. "…you know one thing I hate about my life?" She asked and 17 and 18 shook their heads.

"Everything." She got up and walked out of the room. Vegeta looked up and spoke. "Where the blasted woman go?"

"Somewhere…away from you." 17 answered and Vegeta just shrugged. He got up and walked out of the teacher's lounge. "17, don't you see what's going on between those two?" 18 asked her twin brother. He shook his head and she sighed.

"Bulma and Vegeta still have feelings for each other, and I don't think they can hid it any longer. Sooner or later, these two will fall in love with each other again."

"18, you're acting paranoid. Of course not. Bulma is happily with Yamcha and Vegeta is… well whatever Vegeta is. You must be crazy if you think that."

18 turned to him. "Okay. How about this? If Bulma and Vegeta don't end up together by the end up _first _semester, then I'll pay your car bill and heat bill for a year." That was interesting. "Well, what if they do? What do you win then?"

"You have to baby-sit Marron for a year, bet?" 17 hesitated for a second before reaching his hand out to shake the blonde-haired woman. "Bet."

"Bulma will you stop walking away from me!" Vegeta yelled as he walked over toward Bulma. He roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What's your problem woman?"

Bulma frowned. "Vegeta get away from me! I just wanna be alone right now!"

"Why? You've been acting snappy all day!"

"As if you cared, leave me alone Vegeta!"

"If I didn't care then _why _would I ask?"

He did have a point. Bulma opened her mouth and before she could speak, the bell rung. Oh, no. Within seconds, the hallway was filled with rushing teenagers and they were all shoving. One tall boy was running down the hall so fast that he ran straight into Bulma's back. Bulma, however, was caught off guard by the boy and she quickly fell forward and knocked Vegeta straight onto his back.

It all happened so fast. Everyone present at the time in the hallway froze. Not because Bulma was laying on top of Vegeta, but because she was…kissing him? When she fell, her lips landed right on top of his. Now, it wasn't everyday you see two teachers in the hallway kissing one another and to make it worse, Stacey Nightshadow saw it all.

Bulma's eyes flew open to only see Vegeta's eyes staring back at her. It only took her a second to realize her lips were practically stuck to Vegeta's. Bulma's face turned dark red as she quickly broke the kiss off and climbed off Vegeta. She looked up to see dozens of faces staring back at her. _OH GOD! THEY __**ALL **__SAW THAT?_

Vegeta sat up and wiped his mouth. "Go to class!" He yelled and they all scattered like flies. Vegeta too was blushing. Never in his life as he felt so embarrassed. Stacey walked over to the two outraged. "Oh my god! Vegeta! How could you?" Vegeta looked up at her confused. "What? I didn't do a thing! Blame Bulma for that!"

"Me! You're the one who wouldn't move out of the way!"

"Why didn't you try to stop yourself? You planned that!"

"I did not! Where did that stupid boy go?"

"Don't blame it on him Bulma! I can't believe it!"

"You can't believe it? I'm the one with a freakin' boyfriend you idiot! Why didn't you move out the way?"

"Why did you fall on me, and to make it worst you kissed me!"

"You know what? Screw you Vegeta! I'm probably the only girl you ever kissed, so ha!" She stood up and marched down the hallway away from him. When she was out of sight, Stacey turned to him. "What is the matter with you 'Geta? I go into the office for one minute and I see you making out with Bulma in the middle of the hallway with a bunch of teenagers watching!"

"Its not my fault that they walked over and saw us!"

The way Vegeta said it made Stacey's eyes widen and anger shoot through her. Angrily, she lifted up her notebook and smacked him across his head. That, however, didn't hurt him at all. Vegeta looked up at her glared. "WHY do YOU even care? I'm not your boyfriend or anything! We're not even going out! Get away from me before I break your neck."

Stacey didn't seem fazed by anything he said. "Oh, 'Geta. You haven't been in this school long, so you don't know much about me. All I gotta say is that I always get my _MAN." _She spun on her heel and walked down the hallway. Vegeta looked to his left and spotted Gohan at his locker. Apparently, when he told everyone to go to class, Gohan didn't because he was too busy being in shock to move.

He glared at the teenage boy from across the hall. "What did I just say? Get to class Kakarot's brat!"

"Okay, just gotta get something out of my locker."

He began shoving things around. Vegeta walked away toward Gohan's direction, and right before he was out of earshot, Gohan heard him say, "…her lips seemed softer than usual…I guess it has been awhile. I wish I could've been the one on top." It seemed like Vegeta mumbled this EXTRA loud and Gohan's face turned red. _Oh, boy Did he just say that in front of me? What is going on with this guy? _

When the three o'clock bell rung, dozen of people (including teachers), ran out of the school. Because Orange Star High School was so big, there were only a few good parking spots that was the near the front of the school. If you had a car parked there, then it'll make you easier for you to get out of the 'traffic jam'. Lots of seniors got their licenses over the summer and some of them didn't even know what they were doing. Some drove like morons others like old people. Goku parked his car toward the back of the school which was a BIG mistake and now he was stuck in a jammed up, bumper to bumper, traffic jam.

"Come on! Move! We gotta go pick Goten up from school!" He shouted and leaned back in his seat. Next to him, was Chichi in the passengers seat. She was going through her purse and looking around for some makeup. "I heard from a little birdie that some teachers were in the hall making out?" Gohan, who was in the back seat, heart stopped.

"Who?" Goku asked and watched as Chichi continued going through her purse. "17." She said without looking up. She pulled out some lipstick and pulled her small mirror out and began fixing it.

"He said he heard it from a girl in his English class. I swear, he's a grown man that needs to get a woman, always in the teens business."

"I didn't hear anything about it. I just know that Broly expelled that boy named Jack today. Something about him starting a food fight and, get this, Broly said that he wanted to fight Gohan! Ha-ha! That's so ridiculous!"

Gohan felt his stomach tighten at what his father said. Goku pressed down and gave the car a little gas and moved up a bit in line. This was getting stupid. "Did you hear what Krillin said to Tien?"

"No, what did he say?"

"Well Tien was talking to him and was like 'Krillin, I noticed something' and Krillin was like 'What is it Tien?' And Tien was like 'You have more hair today than you did yesterday.' And Krillin freaked out." Chichi gasped. "He said that?"

"Yep!"

"I heard Vegeta say something earlier about Bulma." Gohan interrupted. That got his parents attention. _Should I tell them? Should I? Its not really none of my business to speak about them but…_

"What is it Gohan?"

"Well, mom…earlier when I was in the hall I saw Bulma fall on top of Vegeta…and she _accidentally _kissed him. Everyone saw it and I did too. When Bulma left and me and Vegeta were the only ones in the hallway, I heard him say-" He stopped when he heard a car horn go off in the background.

Goku turned back around in his seat to realize that he was at the front of the long line. They already left and he was holding up traffic. He pushed down on the gas and then pulled out of the parking lot. They were quiet for some time before Chichi asked, "What were we talking about again?" Goku shrugged, "Beats me. Hey, wanna here what Tien said to Krillin?" Chichi's eyes widen. "What?" Gohan leaned back in his seat and sighed very loudly. Sometimes he thought his parents were idiots and he didn't know HOW they became teachers. _Why should I even bother telling them? They'll probably forget about within an hour…._

Bulma walked out of the building with an angry look on her face. Never in her life as she been so mad at Vegeta before. First, he kisses her in the hallway in front of a bunch of kids and now what he said at the meeting was terrible. For the teachers that didn't attend the last meeting had to attend his one and of course, Vegeta was one of them.

"Does anyone know what the number one problem is we're having in this school?" All of them shook their heads. "All of our recent test scores seemed to DROP for some odd reason?" Broly looked up at them and frowned. "Which means you all are not doing your jobs right. Remember, if you all don't teach at least one freakin' student then the School Board is coming after me, not you!"

Bulma shook her head. She was tired. It was already after four and she still didn't know if Chichi had picked Trunks up for school. Her eye lids felt extremely heavy an before she knew it, she was dozing off. If it hadn't been for her cell phone vibrating, then she probably would've fell asleep. She slide her phone out and looked down at the number. It was one she hadn't seen in awhile. She opened up her phone and read the text message:

**WAKE UP WOMAN!**

It was Vegeta. Great, her day is getting worse. She looked up at Broly then back down at her phone and text back: **FCK U! How DO U remember my #? Stop texting me!**

**STOP BEING A BITH AND LOOK FORWARD!**

**Y R U WATCHING ME? U ALREADY EMBARRASSED ME EALRIER! GET LOST!**

**HOW CAN I GET LOST IF I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I'M GOING? MORON!**

**DROPDEAD O K?**

**SCREW U!**

Bulma looked up and glared at Vegeta. He smirked back at her and looked back down at his phone. Seconds later, Bulma's phone vibrated and she read:

**U R MAKING A FOOL OF YOUSELF!**

**STOP TEXTING ME!**

**U STOP TEXTING ME!**

**U DID IT FIRST!**

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. _What just happened? Why are they looking at me like that? _"Well, Bulma?" Broly asked as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes or no?"

"Yes or no what?" He shook his head. "We are having a Donation Drive, do you wish to be in charge of it?" She quickly nodded and without thinking she said, "Yes of course I do."

"But sir, this is too big of a project for Bulma to do on her own. Can you assign another person to help her out and assist her?" A woman named Jen Crossover said. She taught Earth Science to freshmen. Broly looked at her as if in deep thought before saying, "You're right. I'll chose Vegeta here to help you out Bulma. You two will begin tomorrow on it."

Bulma's eyes practically popped out and her heart stopped. _OH MY GOD! WHY him? Out of all the freakin' people in this crowded room, why did Broly have to make me work with him?_

"Do you mind Vegeta?" Broly asked. "I don't mind. Me and Bulma can work together…perfectly." When he said that he turned to the blue-haired woman and smirked mischievously at her. She glared back at him to only cause his smirk to deepen.

Now her life is totally screwed up. It seems no matter what or when she does something, she'll always be with Vegeta. ALWAYS. She angrily slammed her car door and placed the key in. At the thought of what just happened, she couldn't help but smile. "What can be so bad about it? I can't help but think about where this will leave us to. He is a good kisser by the way. Oh, my god. Did I really just say that? Snap out of it Bulma. You're just losing your mind. You're just losing your mind."

She shook her head and backed out of the parking lot. Little did she know, 17 and 18 were also in the parking lot. "Get ready to watch Marron." She said as they opened their car doors. "Oh, ha-ha 18. Not funny at all."

A/N: Here's chapter seven for ya! I hope u all enjoyed that little scene in the hallway between Bulma and Vegeta. This time it was **REAL**! Yay! I wonder how many people liked it? Oh well, I'll figure out when you Review! Thanks, and bye!


	8. Chapter 8: That Afternoon Part One

Srry this took so long! I usually update every week but I've been really busy lately! Don't worry! I'll try to get my schedule clear to add more chapters! So here's the next one and thanks a lot for the reviews!

Chapter Eight: That Afternoon (Part One)

_His hands slid down her body and around her waist. He pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you. I will always love you, you may try to push me away now, but soon you'll fall for me again. I swear you will." She blinked at him._

"_O-Of course. I love you too. I may not have admitted it before, but I longed to have you hold me like this again. Its been so long and my body aches for your touch again."_

_He smirked at her mischievously. "Oh, really? Let me show you what I can do." He pushed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her down onto the bed and forced his tongue into her mouth. She quickly allowed entrance and pulled him down to deepen the kiss._

_In there, their tongues danced and twirled with one another. Then they began fighting for dominance. As usual he won. Just like before. He broke the kiss off and then slid his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "My god, your so hot…I haven't seen you like this in awhile…you've buffed up." He blushed._

"_I have been lifting weights."_

"_I can see."_

_He reached down and slid her jacket off and then her tank top. He looked at her with wide eyes. He was too surprised to speak. She looked gorgeous. "Its been too long…you're…beautiful." This time, she blushed. "Thanks…" She sat up and kissed him again, this time more passionately. "I love you…Vegeta." He nodded and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you too Bulma." _

Bulma jolted up in her sleep. Sweat ran down her face as she ran a hand through her hair. It was a dream. A nightmare to be exact. She turned to her left and spotted the clock. 3:45. She then turned to her right and there she was facing the back of Yamcha's head. She stared at him for a moment, just watching his back go up and down from breathing.

Bulma shook her head. If only Yamcha knew that she was dreaming about Vegeta. Recently, she has been having these dreams. Some were much worse than this. It was always end with her and Vegeta in bed together. She didn't like this one bit. Should she tell someone? Will they think she was crazy? Should she tell Vegeta?

NO! If she told him, he would think she was crazy or weird. "I think I need to re-see my psychiatrist again…I hate this so much." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head to wake her up. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "I should tell Yamcha but it seems so lately he's been really busy with work. I wonder why." She thought for a moment before remembering what happened earlier that day…

_Trunks threw his book bag down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Bulma entered into the living room and kicked her shoes off. "Trunks, don't eat too much, okay? I gotta put dinner on in about an hour." _

"_Okay!" He recalled from the kitchen. Bulma dropped her bag down onto the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Since Chichi picked Trunks up from school earlier, she had to swing by her house and bring him home. It was about six and the meeting ran longer than usual. "I better call Yamcha to let him know I picked you up already Trunks!" _

"_Okay, mom. Hey mom, where are the spoons?"_

"_In the bottom drawl near the dishwasher!"_

"_Thanks mom!"_

_She looked down at her phone and dialed his number. It quickly went straight to voicemail. She dialed again and once again it went straight to voicemail. "That's odd. Yamcha never has his phone off around this time. He got off work an hour ago." Bulma dialed once more and it repeated this process. _

"_What's the matter mom?" Trunks asked as he walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of ice cream. She looked down at him and frowned. "Trunks, didn't I say DON'T eat too much I'm about to cook dinner?"_

"_Oh, I heard you." He shoved a spoonful into his mouth. "Look, just go into the kitchen before you spill that. Yamcha, for some odd reason won't pick his phone up."_

"_Well maybe, no wait, __**hopefully **__he's dead. That way I could have all of his stuff. Well, I'll keep his stuff for about an hour then I would throw the rest of that crap out, or give it to Goten." Bulma shook her head. "That's not funny Trunks, what would you do if you that came true?"_

"_Throw a big celebration."_

"_Watch your mouth, go in the kitchen." The purple-haired boy shrugged and obeyed his mother. Bulma sat down on the edge of the couch and continued trying to call Yamcha, but in the end the jerk didn't pick up. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Great, I'll just have to talk to him when he gets home. He is so not gonna hear the end of me." But, when Yamcha got home that evening, he was too exhausted to even speak._

_He got home just in time for dinner, and as soon as he opened the door he collapsed on the couch. It didn't take Bulma long enough to discover that he was drunk. She couldn't believe Yamcha. _

Bulma narrowed her eyes at remembering that thought. "Jerk, you promised me that we would spend some time together this evening, and in the end you come home drunk." Out of anger, Bulma raised her fist up and socked Yamcha in the stomach, hard. She was so blinded with anger that she didn't realize how hard she hit him.

Yamcha's eyes shot open and he quickly bolted up from out of his sleep. He quickly clutched his lower abdomen. His eyes were full of anger and even in the darkness she could see his face. "Oww! Bulma what the hel-"

"Shhh! Yamcha be quiet! Trunks might here you!" She shushed him and Yamcha frowned. "Bulma, are you nuts? It's almost four a.m.!" Once again, she shushed him and Yamcha glared at her.

"You're the one that's mad? I am the one that's the maddest! You idiot! Where did you go Yamcha when you got off work this evening?" He scratched his head in confusion. "What? I went out."

"No, _where_ did you go?"

"A bachelor party. You know Michael? He threw one for his twin Micah. It was awesome."

"Oh, really? Was it because there was naked women there? I can't believe you!"

"What? No! Of course not Bulma! It was…it was, um, just us guys there. We had a couple of beers and I _accidentally _got drunk. I'm sorry for everything."

"Yamcha if you were really sorry then you wouldn't have done that."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? YOU should be the one apologizing for punching me in the gut while I was in the middle of sleeping."

"WHY do you think I hit you? Yamcha you've been working late a LOT lately and its getting in the way of our relationship. Can't you just say 'no' to your boss for one day?"

He rolled over to face her. "Sorry Bulma, but I can't. Lots of people keep calling off and I have to step in and take over their shifts."

"So what? You're his little 'lap-dog' and you do everything he says? Yamcha I need you here. With me. When I'm at work who will pick Trunks up from school?"

"Bulma its not like that. I do this because I WANT to. I'm sorry but what's more important? Me or a roof over your head?" Bulma was outraged. How could he say something like that? He was being so selfish! Yamcha tighten the grip on his stomach and his eyes widen. "Hold that thought." He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran toward their bathroom.

The only sounds that she heard was Yamcha puking. Bulma sat there in the dark in deep thought. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was definitely speechless.

_Yamcha how could you say that? That's either the liquor still talking or that might be your sober self! To think I once said you were the most thoughtfully, most kind-hearted guy in the world! Now…I think that's a lie. You care more about work then me…maybe Trunks WAS right. I DO make more money then you. Even if you were to quit your job it wouldn't make a whole of a difference. Jerk!_

The door opened up and Yamcha stumbled out still holding his stomach. He fell onto the bed and laid his head down onto Bulma's lap. "So, um, what were we talking about? I forgot. I really don't feel good." _That's what you get for drinking you heartless bastar-_

"Bulma." Yamcha said interrupting her thoughts. "I know I sound really rude right now, but don't be mad. I'm just under a lot of pressure and I usually drink to get most of it out of my mind."

"Yamcha you promised me you wouldn't drink anymore before we moved in with you. What will Trunks say if saw you doing that? Next thing I know, he's copying you and acting all crazy. Oh god, the boy would be out of control."

"No I wouldn't!" Trunks shouted from on the other side of the door causing them both to jump from the sudden outburst. Trunks was in the hallway. Why he was in the hallway around this time, they had no idea. Bulma frowned and yelled, "Trunks! What the heck? What are you doing up around this time?"

"I should ask you guys the same! I just came out of the bathroom when I heard you talking. Ever heard of _whispering_? God, its like living in a house with cranky old people."

"I'm not gonna WHISPER in my own house! Go to bed!" Yamcha added. There was silence on the side of the door and an odd ruffling sound. Then they heard, "I was talking to MOM not YOU! I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" He turned away from the door and jetted away. They only heard his bare-feet running across the hard wood floor and his door slamming. He was gone.

Bulma leaned back against the bed rest. "That boy…I swear he listens to EVERYONE of our conversations. Even in the middle of the freakin' night!" She sighed and placed a hand on Yamcha's head. She brushed her hand through his black long hair and felt her eye lids getting heavy. It wasn't long before she heard Yamcha snoring. He rolled off her and onto his side of the bed and Bulma slid underneath the blankets before closing her eyes.

_How could he be under pressure? He's not the one working with his ex. Oh, god. I have to work with Vegeta tomorrow. WHAT am I gonna do? I know! I'll just tell Broly that I don't want to do that stupid Donation Drive! He'll understand, right? I think I'm losing my mind…what will Yamcha think if I told him that I'm having odd dreams of me and Vegeta? He'll leave me for sure. Best to stay quiet about this. _

She shook her head and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Hey Launch, what's with the long face?" 18 asked as she walked into the main office. Launch sat there with at her computer looking awfully sad for some reason. The blue-haired woman stared up at her confused as if she just noticed her entrance. "Huh? Um, nothing. Honest."

"Come on, tell me. I can tell."

She looked down at her hands before speaking. "Well, Tien just seems to be stressed out a lot lately and I kinda feel bad for him. So I was thinking, what could be one way to make him feel happy again?" 18 stared at her for a complete five minutes before saying, "Well, gosh Launch. What is he stressed out about?"

"Some of his athletics won't show up for basketball practice. They have a big tournament coming up in a week and he has to get them in all in shape. Problem is, he's gonna have to stay after school a lot later than usual. Then when he comes home he just goes straight to bed without eating anything. I'm really worried. What should I do?"

18 crossed her arms a bit in deep thought. "Ummm, what about, no wait. Not that. Well maybe, no wait. You'll need a hot tub for that. How about- oh, wait that's just…odd. I'm out of ideas."

Launch sighed. "Oh, well. He just seems to push me away a lot lately. I wonder what Bulma thinks about this. Maybe she could help me." As if on cue, Bulma entered the room with an angry expression on her face. It didn't take the two women long to figure out why, because Vegeta was behind her on her heels. Literally.

He was stepping on the back of her heels so much that Bulma's shoe plopped off and she nearly fell on her face if she didn't stop to catch herself. Anger surged through Bulma as she spun around and glared at the man. "Will you leave me alone Vegeta? God, you're like a pet peeve! I have to speak with Broly PRIVATELY go away!"

"What are you talking about woman? I have to speak to the man first, step aside." He lifted up a hand and grabbed Bulma's arm to push her out the way. Bulma shook Vegeta off her. He was just pushing her buttons. "I don't get you. First you're nice and then you're mean. Are you going through mood swings or something?"

Vegeta growled angrily at her. "Trust me Bulma. The only reason why I'm being nice is because I _have_ to. If we didn't work together then I would've said terrible things about your weight _eons_ ago!"

"Well guess what genius? None of us were _alive _eons ago! Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Hey Launch, wanna go find 17 or Krillin or somebody?" 18 quickly asked. Launch nodded and the two women got up and were practically running down the hallway. It has been about four weeks since school started and they hadn't got use to their constant arguing. When it was times like these, nobody didn't want to be in the room. Not even Broly. Who also happened to open his office door.

He gave them odd looks before speaking, "Bulma! Vegeta! What are you guys doing?" That shut them up. Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads to the tall man who had an annoyed expression plastered onto his face. They both walked into his office and Broly slammed the door behind them. He was angry.

"Why were you guys fighting so much?" He shouted as he sat down in his chair and placed his feet onto his desk. Bulma and Vegeta both began speaking at once and if he didn't raise a hand to silence them, then they probably would've kept talking.

"One at a time." His voice was so sharp it was like a knife cutting through them. Vegeta opened his mouth and heard Bulma mutter, "Usually its ladies first, so go ahead and talk Vegeta."

"Bulma, shut up. I look more like a woman than you would ever be."

"You just called yourself a woman jackass."

"Shut up both of you! God, its like dealing with kindergarteners!"

"I came in here to tell you Broly that I can't do the Donation Drive. I have to work on the new science research project I assigned my Biology class. I can't possibly have time to do this." He stared at her for a moment. "Bulma, you don't have to worry right away. When did you assign that project to your students?"

"I dunno. About a week ago. Its due October 1st."

"Good, because the Donation Drive is starts on October _2__nd__." _Bulma froze. "W-what do you mean?"

"The Donation Drive is gonna have to last for about two months, and its your job and Vegeta's to get a lot of donations until Thanksgiving."

"So wait, you're basically saying I have to work with her for two months? I changed my mind. I don't want to do this crap anymore." Vegeta spoke in a bitter voice. Broly sighed. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but when you said yes I didn't ask anybody else to help Bulma with this. The reason why I chose her was because she's the Vice-Principal and its her job to do this. Again, don't ask me why. It was the School Board's idea."

He removed his feet from the desk and spun around in his chair so they were facing his back. "I want you guys to have a lot of donations by the time its around Thanksgiving. It can be anything. Its going for the poor. Clothes, canned food, toys, books, anything at all. So there is no backing out on this. Lots of people are relying on you guys to pull this off, or the School Board is coming after my ass."

That was Broly for you. Always worrying about the School Board coming after him. Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "So this is it. I can't possibly break this stupid thing off? I'm stuck with him for good?" Broly nodded. "Don't feel too bad Bulma, who knows, those two months might fly by and you won't even know it. Plus, this will be a perfect time for you two to sort out some issues. Everyday you both come in this building arguing. You're not even married anymore."

Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes at the same time and walked out of his office.

The school day seemed to pass by very quickly. Before Gohan even realized it, he was at his locker and pulling his back pack out. He couldn't help but be nervous. Today was the day he was going to have to tutor Gwendolyn. Just his luck. He really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to run down the hallway and all the way home where he wouldn't have to see the girl again.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. Gohan slammed his locker and as soon as he turned around he was met face to face with Gwen. He jumped at the sight of her and his back slammed into his locker and Gohan landed onto his butt hard. Gwen looked down at him surprised and backed up a little as if to give him space to stand up. "Oh, my gosh! Gohan…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" She sunk to her knees and reached out an arm to help the tall boy up. Gohan allowed Gwen to pull him up onto his feet and gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, Gwen…you sure did scare the heck outta me. I'm fine and, um, thanks."

He moved to the side a bit to get away from the girl. She looked a bit odd to him. "I'm gonna have to stay at your house for this afternoon, my mom has a meeting. When I mean meeting I mean she's trying to flirt with Broly, our principal, to get a higher paycheck. "

"Really?"

"Yep, she does this every now and then. It never works. She thinks that just because he's single he'll try to get with any woman. Sad to say I'm related to her." Gohan nodded and followed her out the back door to where he meets his parents everyday after school. Usually, he gets there first and has to wait for his parents. Gohan walked over to their station wagon and leaned against the door. Gwen leaned on it as well.

The two teens stood there in awkward silence. What was he suppose to say to her? _Oh, man how did I get myself into this? I can just easily lie and tell her we'll do this next week, or maybe I should just tell her the truth and hurt her feelings. No, wait. Gohan you're smarter than that. What will you're parents say if they find out that you hurt her feelings?_

"Gohan." Gwen spoke. "Did you hear what I said?" Gohan jumped and quickly turned to the dark-haired girl. "Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said do you wanna hear a creepy story I wrote?"

"Um, okay."

"Okay, imagine you're in your room one night and its snowing."

"Okay."

"You look out your window and you see this girl standing in your backyard. She has long blonde hair that's covering her eyes and she is wearing a long white nightgown covered in blood, and she is standing there staring directly at you. But that's not the freaky part about it."

"Well, what is it?"

"All around her are no footprints. When you walk through the snow, you leave footprints, however, all around her there are no footprints. Just her staring at you like at hawk. Creepy, right?" Gohan nodded. "Oh, um, yeah. Creepy."

Just then, Goku and Chichi approached them. "Hi Gohan. Hello Gwen. Are you guys ready to go home?" Goku asked and they nodded. Chichi opened the passenger door and climbed in with and Goku in the driver's seat. The two already knew about Gohan agreeing to tutor Gwen, and they totally approved of it.

Gohan awkwardly climbed into the backseat and sat down. Gwen sat down next to him. The drive to Goten's school was very quiet. No one made a noise. It was like that until Goten opened up the door and climbed in with Trunks. Bulma told Chichi ahead of time that she was gonna have to stay after school today, so she had to once again come pick him up.

"Hiya!" Goten said as he climbed into the car. Gwen looked at him and gave a weak smile. "…hi." She said and Trunks eyed her. "Are you Gohan's girlfriend?" Gohan reached over Goten and smacked Trunks on top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. "For being stupid."

He stared over at Gwen who was blushing. Why she was blushing, he had no idea.

"Okay, do you like, have any ideas?" Bulma asked Vegeta as they sat down in his office. She sat on one side of the desk and he sat on the other next to his computer. As soon as she walked in there, thoughts of that weird day came rushing back to her. Bulma blushed and quickly tried to shake that thought from her head. _I'm going to snap._

Vegeta looked at Bulma surprised. "We don't have to start on this until about a month from now. Why are we even sitting here?"

"What do you think? I'm tired and I don't feel like going home until we at least get something done. Like I said before, got any ideas?"

"No, I don't."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. "I suspended a punk today for fighting. You should've saw him." He stared at Bulma for a full second before continuing. "Bulma, look, I'm sorry about everything that happened the other day about me kissing you-"

"Its okay Vegeta. Honest. Besides, I was the one that fell on you. I didn't mean to kiss you. Lets just put that entire incident behind us and move forward with our lives. It was just a kiss and nothing else." Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone that was ringing like crazy. Annoyed, she looked down at the number and was surprised to see Yamcha's number. _Why is he calling me? _"Hang on Vegeta, I gotta take this." Vegeta just shrugged and turned to his computer as if he had more important things to worry about. She leaned over and realized he was on Twitter. The jerk wasn't even interested in this project, not that she didn't mind it at all. Bulma opened her phone and then she said, "Hello?"

On the other line, it sounded like shuffling sounds, like someone moving around then what she heard maybe Bulma's heart stop. "Hello? Who is this?" It was a woman's voice. Who was she? Why does she have Yamcha's phone? Where is Yamcha?

Bulma's eyes widen and she quickly clenched her fists. "The question is who are you? What are you doing with Yamcha's phone?"

There was a pause on the other end until the woman responded. "I should ask you the same thing. How dare you pick up Yamcha's phone? I'll have you know that I'm his girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? How can Yamcha be your girlfriend when _I'm _his girlfriend!" That caught Vegeta's attention. He looked up at her surprised. What was she going on about? Bulma narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Where's Yamcha?" The woman didn't answer. The only sound she heard was the phone hanging up. She was gone.

Bulma closed her phone and leaned back in her seat with her head down. Yamcha was cheating on her. She couldn't believe it. It would explain why he worked so late the past couple of weeks, and why he must've been out so lately. How could she not see this coming? It all fit in like a puzzle.

She covered her eyes as tears began to spill out. Vegeta looked up at her confused. "What's the matter with you woman?" He asked and Bulma shook her head.

"It…it…can't be true. Y-Yamcha is having an…affair. He's cheating on me." She began to spill more tears from her eyes and was sobbing hard. Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked over to wrap a comforting arm around Bulma. What else was he suppose to do at a time like this? This was something he hardly did.

"Bulma, stop crying." That was something he hardly said to anyone. "Tell me what happened?"

"What do you think happened? Some chick picked up Yamcha's phone. It all explains so much. He hasn't been working late, he was out seeing her." Bulma had never felt so…used. She felt like someone took her heart out and stomped on it a million times. The world around her got smaller. All Bulma wanted to do was roll over and die. To close her eyes and open them and act as if this was some sort of bad dream. This, however, was not a bad dream.

It was real. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta. Never in her life did she see him as the same person. The guy she once thought of as a ruthless, arrogant, and uncaring man. But as she looked up at him, she saw him as someone who actually cared. So many emotions soared through her body at this moment, but the one thing that filled her mind was _lust_.

Without thinking, Bulma reached her hands out and wrapped them around Vegeta. Before he could react, Bulma quickly kissed him. Her mouth completely covering his. She stood up and pushed Vegeta down onto her desk. Her hands roaming his body and Vegeta's were doing the same to hers.

She quickly pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the ground before pressing her body against his. Vegeta's mind was racing with so many thoughts, until he suddenly snapped back into reality. Why are they doing this? This was totally wrong! She had a boyfriend, Yamcha, but…well use to have a boyfriend Yamcha. So was it wrong for her just to do this because he done the same thing to her?

Vegeta pushed Bulma off of him. He stared at her and said, "Bulma, this is wrong. The first time was an accident, this was just…look, you have a boyfriend. Maybe you're overreacting to this. There must be an explanation. Are you sure you want to continue with this?" He did have a point. It could all be a BIG misunderstanding and here she is probably making a big mistake of her and Yamcha's relationship.

Bulma looked at her feet and then back up at Vegeta. "Oh, I'm sure. I wanna continue with this…Yamcha may have cheated on me, so why should I not? He's done it and I don't see what it can already harm. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

She gave Vegeta a sly smile before reaching down and unzipping his pants.

A/N: How was that? Bet **NOBODY **expected that, did ya? Is Yamcha really cheating or was Vegeta right and said it could all be a BIG misunderstanding? What will happen when Gohan has to tutor Gwen? Lots of questions and the only way to get answers is read and review! Is it mean for me to ask for ten reviews? I think it is. But if you wanna figure out what happens then there ya go! Please let me know if there are any spelling errors so I can fix them! Thanks and bye!

Also: Did it ever occur to anyone that I never made Goten appear until this chapter? In the previous chapters I made them mention him but not actually made him do anything. That's just odd or a bit creepy. Don't worry for any Goten fans out there, he'll be in the next chappie!


	9. Chapter 9: That Afternoon Part Two

This is probably the longest it took me to update. Sorry about that. My computer is being fixed and I'm currently using my friend Layla's computer. So if your wondering why it takes me so long, you'll know why. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Chapter Nine: That Afternoon (Part Two)

"Palindromes…there words that are reading same backward as forward: a word, phrase, passage, or number that reads the same forward and backward, like Anna and racecar. Get it?" Gohan asked Gwen. The two of them sat at the kitchen table of the Son home with books spread out everywhere. They both sat there for about an hour and it was hard to concentrate with Goten and Trunks right there in the living room watching T.V.

"Gohan, its hard to hear you, can we go upstairs to your room?" In Gohan's mind, a red flag shot up and he turned red. "W-what? Why not stay down here?" Gwen pointed her finger into the living room where the little boys were sitting. They were watching SpongeBob, and every time he laughed Goten and Trunks laughed and turned the T.V. up.

They did this every three minutes.

Gwen just sighed, grabbed her books and walked upstairs. "Gwen, um, look, we can't go up there!" Gohan quickly followed up the steps. He didn't want to go to his room, he felt a bit…shy. Nervous, would be another word. Gohan ran upstairs and was surprised to see Gwendolyn gone. _Oh, no! Where did she go now? I was right behind her a second a go! _Gohan walked down the long hallway and was surprised to see his father in his bed sleep with his door wide open.

That was Goku for you. Always tired from work and if he wasn't eating he was sleeping. Did she go in there? Gohan turned to look back down the stairs and saw Chichi sitting in the dining area with papers spread out everywhere. She was grading a test she gave her students earlier that day. She didn't look happy and Gohan decided it was best not to disturb her about this.

He turned and ran right into Gwen head first. She winced in pain and backed up holding with a hand placed on her forehead. "Ow! Gohan why did you do that?" He also backed up and stared at her in pain. "Me? You're the one that came up here. Where did you go?" Gwen shushed him and pointed to where Goku was sleeping peacefully at in is room. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Look, lets just go somewhere so we don't wake my dad up, okay?"

"I said your room."

"Why my room?"

"Its quiet in there, come on."

Gohan didn't know why he allowed the small girl to drag him down the hallway toward his bedroom. How did she know where his bedroom was? This was surely the first time she was at his house. Gwen pulled Gohan into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. Gohan suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt very sick and his stomach began to ache.

What was wrong with this girl? Was she crazy? What was she thinking? Gwen pulled Gohan over toward his bed and sat down. "What's with the odd look Gohan? Come on, sit down next to me." That's when a red flag shot up in Gohan's mind. Never in his life did he sit on a bed with a girl, let alone in his own room with one. The only Gohan had in his room was his mom, Chichi. What is she planning on doing?

Gohan shook his head. "Gwen, look…I never actually, um, why don't I sit at my desk?"

"Oh, come on Gohan. I won't bite. Sit here." She padded the bed and he shook his head once again and she sighed. For a shy girl, she sure was persistent. He carefully and quietly walked toward the small girl and sat near the edge of his bed. If his mom saw this, she would be furious. Gwen laughed and moved closer toward Gohan and he backed up a little.

"Gwen, look, I'm EXTREMELY uncomfortable right now, can we _please _go back downstairs?" She looked at him and said, "Gohan you don't have to worry about a thing. If you think I'm gonna do something that might be weird to you, I just wanted to see if you had any courage. Apparently you don't." She said the last part quickly and quietly and she was lucky enough for him not to hear her.

Gohan just sighed and placed his hands on his pants. He looked up and saw her staring at him with an odd look on her face. "This may seem out of the blue and all, but do you wanna hear a weird story?" That was weird. _Why should tell me? Did she trust me or something? _

"Oh, um, sure. What is it?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the tragic love story called _Tess of the D'Urbervilles_?"

"No, what's it about?"

"There's this poor family with about six children in it. The oldest of the children is a girl named Tess and she was raised in a very religious family, and despite being poor, she was beautiful. She did not need makeup to show how beautiful she was. She was born with it." She paused and continued speaking. "One day, while outside dancing with friends she meets this guy named Angel. He comes from a very wealthy family, and instead of dancing with her on that day, he dances with another girl."

"Where is this story leading to?"

"Let me finish. She ends up costing the family a lot of money for getting their horse killed, so her mother sends her off to a rich cousin. His name is Alec. His last name is D'Urbervilles while her last name is Durbeyfield so that's how they sorta think they're related. But they are really not. Alec offers for her to stay with him and his rich blind mother, and she agrees as long as her family can receive the money she works for.

"Throughout the entire time she works there, Alec keeps on hitting on her, despite thinking they were cousins. Tess, who is a little naïve, doesn't think too much about it and in the end Alec ends up raping her."

"Raping her? On purpose? That's gross, aren't they cousins? When did this take place?"

"Sorta, something like that. You might call it rape but she _allowed _him to do it, but she wasn't a whole one hundred and percent on it. It takes place around the eighteenth century. Marrying your cousin was like okay back then."

"Um, yeah. Then what happened?"

"Tess, who was 17 at the time, was so scared and confused that she leaves home immediately. She then gives birth to a son named Sorrow nine months later and he dies after being a few weeks old. Alec, had no idea he fathered the boy because Tess was so angry at him she never spoke to him again."

"Wow."

"So after that, more bad things happen, her father becomes ill and no one can work for any money, so once again, she leaves home to a old barn to work as a milk lady. Where she milks cows with other women, and while she is there, she meets that guy again named Angel. The two began a bond and Tess began opening up to him even though she told herself she would never trust a man again. They began dating and in the end, Angel proposes to her."

She ran a hand through her hair. "You see, Angel's father wanted him to marry a girl that is a true Christian woman and is pure. But Tess isn't ready. Tess feels that she isn't _pure _anymore because she became intimate before marriage which is a sin. So in order for her to feel happy, she writes a letter telling Angel about her troubled past and he agrees to read it."

"However, Angel never got the letter and the two end up marrying but when Tess asks him about it, he told her they'll tell each other after they're married. Tess in the end tells Angel and he couldn't believe what she done so he ends up leaving her for an entire year and said that if she needs any money, contact his parents. Tess ends up working on a much poorer farm where you only get paid for what you work for, and writes letters everyday to Angel. To her disappointment, he doesn't respond."

Gohan nodded. "She worked on that farm for almost three years until finally going to see her parents-in-law. While there, she encounters Alec again where he tells her that he is a changed man and a priest. Tess doesn't believe him and ends up confessing that he had a son."

"Wow."

"I know. She leaves Alec and returns to work on the farm, sending the little money she makes to her parents. Until Alec shows up trying to convince Tess to marry him. She refuses but that doesn't stop him from coming back everyday. Her young sister, Liza-Lou, comes to Tess and tells her that their father is going to die and Tess ends up leaving without getting paid. Her father dies and their family loses their home and have to live on the streets. That is until Alec shows up again…"

Gwen was interrupted when the door swung open and in walked Trunks and Goten. "Gohan what are you doing up here with Gwen?" Goten asked innocently. Gohan quickly hopped off his bed and stared at his little brother. "Goten! Get out! We're studying!"

"Studying? I thought you said that you were tutoring Gwen." Trunks pointed out and Gohan frowned. "Go away already!" He grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at Goten and another one at Trunks. The two easily caught it and began laughing like crazy. "And here I thought you liked Videl! I had no idea you liked Gwen! Ha-ha!" Goten was holding his stomach and was laughing very hard. Trunks had tears in his eyes as he slammed his fist repeatedly against the hardwood floor from laughter.

After awhile, Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at their laughter because Gohan's face was extremely red. "If you guys don't go, I'm gonna tell mom!" Goten's eyes widen with fear as well as Trunks'. They both sat up from the floor and stared at the tall boy in front of them. "You wouldn't dare do that Gohan. Why do you want us to leave so badly?"

"I was telling him a story." Gwen answered Goten and his eyes began to sparkle. "Can you tell us about it?"

"I dunno. Its not really suitable for children."

"I'm thirteen, I'm not a child. I'm a teenager." Trunks spoke.

"Well that makes you a _pre-teen, _which makes you still a child."

"Aww, come on! Please tell the story!" The two begged and Gwen turned to Gohan who was shaking his head. "Sure, why not?" The two boys happily jumped up and down and sat down on the floor as Gwen continued to speak.

"Where was I? Oh, yes! Alec showed up and said that all Tess has to do is say yes and her family can have whatever they wanted. Tess on the other hand, did not and kept refusing him. She kept writing letters to Angel and was growing tired of him not responding. She had no idea where he was and he wouldn't write back. For all she knew, he was probably dead somewhere."

"Two questions: Who's Alec? And who's Angel?" Goten interrupted.

"Two guys that are in love with a woman named Tess."

"Yuck! I would never want to like two girls at once, that'll be creepy and weird."

"Don't worry Goten, you'll like girls someday. You are around that age." Gohan said and Goten shivered. "No way, Jose. I don't and won't like girls. What's wrong with liking guys?" Gohan and Gwen didn't answer him and she once again began speaking.

"So she marries Alec and her family ends up getting the things they need, but Tess is very unhappy. She believes that there should be a thing called 'True Love' and that that was what she felt for Angel. Months go by and Angel shows up again wondering where in the world is his wife, and ends up going to see her family. Her sister, Liza-Lou tells him that they moved to some weird town and he goes to visit Tess."

"She is shocked to see him, and its there where he reveals that he was in Brazil and was working as farmer and that he got sick with a disease called Yellow Fever. Back then, people with this often died and he was lucky to be alive right there. Tess explains to him that he was too late and that her life is already screwed up and tells him to leave her alone. Tess then goes upstairs to where Alec is and stabs him to death saying he messed everything up and that he lied to her."

"Tess and Angel then go on the run from the cops where they break into a house and spend two days there. Then she ends up getting arrested for Alec's death and before she leaves, she tells Angel to look out for her family and marry Liza-Lou. Then she is killed for murder and he does exactly what she asks him to do. He marries Liza-Lou and watches over their family while Tess is dead. The End, did you guy like that?"

"No! Why did she have to die? Who wrote this crap?" Trunks shouted and crossed his arms across his chest. "To think this all started because he didn't dance with her on that." Gohan muttered and she nodded. "The author writes a lot of stories that end in such a terrible way. This one was his most popular, forgot what his name was though. If Angel would've danced with Tess that day, then they could've married and instead of going through all that. I guess you could say its sorta like irony."

"Goten, Trunks, Gohan! Come and get your lunch!" Chichi called from the foot of the steps. Gohan and Gwen got up and Trunks began following them when Goten quickly said, "Hey Trunks, shouldn't you're mom come to pick you by now? You usually never stay for lunch." Trunks stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. Goten did have a point. Bulma should be here by now, where could she be?

"Nah, forget it Goten. Mom told me that she had to stay after school for meeting or something just might be running late. If not, Yamcha will come get me."

"You're right. Hey, lets go get my dad up!" Goten exclaimed as he raced out of the room. Trunks stood there for a moment in deep thought. _Mom couldn't possibly be with dad…could she? _He blinked and then laughed. "If that's true, then I guess you could say I feel _sorry _Yamcha. But then again, it could be my imagination. Wait up Goten!" He then ran out of Gohan's room and made a right down the hall toward where is best friend was.

Bulma's eyes shot open immediately. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked around the odd room she was in. It was pretty big and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she was in a bedroom. It had a couple of dressers and a walk-in closet, a private balcony and a small bathroom. She looked down to realize she was nude and was in a big king-size bed with black blankets wrapped around her.

_My body hurts so much, what did I do? _She carefully, but slowly tilted her head to her left and saw jet black hair sticking up from underneath he blankets. Without thinking, Bulma reached her hand out and placed it on the blanket. With a light pull, she slid the cover down to reveal no other than Vegeta. Her ex-husband. How they ended up in bed together, she did not know. She must've been staring at Vegeta for quite some time, because he quickly bolted up from out of his sleep. His eyes were wide for a second but after seeing Bulma, he quickly relaxed.

"W-what time is it?" She managed to ask and Vegeta turned to the clock on the wall. "Six-thirty. I'm going back to sleep." He grabbed the blankets and rolled onto his side as if Bulma wasn't there. She pulled her legs up to her chest as remembering about what happened two hours ago. She and Vegeta were making out for about fifteen minutes, before getting in his car and heading to his house as if they were afraid of getting caught by the afternoon janitor.

It was almost impossible for them to get there, Bulma couldn't take her hands off of Vegeta and they nearly ran off the road twice because of her. Now that Bulma thinks back on that, she couldn't help but think to herself…was that the right choice? Yamcha may have or may have not cheated on her, and before she got a right answer from him, she went and slept with Vegeta.

Was this the right thing to do? Did she make a big mistake? Should she call Yamcha and make sure he picks up to ask him? Was he really cheating on her? Or was this big mistake? These questions raced through her head as she watched Vegeta laying there asleep. "I'm gonna head home…I doubt Yamcha picked Trunks up from Goku's house. He might have to sleep over there." She muttered.

Vegeta, who had his heads closed, said, "Already? And here I thought me and you were gonna go for another round. What a let down." The way he said it sounded a little like sarcasm. Bulma looked at him and frowned. "Oh, Vegeta. Just shut up. I'm trying to think." He sat up and stared at her in an odd way.

"Bulma, now what's the problem? I already solved the first one, I think I can solve the next one."

"Oh, really? Well what was the first problem?"

"You were upset at Yamcha for cheating on you, and you cheated on him with me for revenge."

"Vegeta you stupid idiot, look, what I did, I mean what _we _did is a mistake. I think Yamcha wasn't cheating on me. I don't think he was out with a girl. Just because some strange woman picked up doesn't mean she was with him."

"Yeah, but still. _Why _did she have his phone? _Where _was Yamcha? It might explain _why _he doesn't come home on time. Bulma I'm not gonna sit here let you lie to yourself. That stupid as mailman lied to you. You deny it now but when he comes forth and tells you, I'm gonna say I told you so."

"Vegeta…I don't believe you. Y-Yamcha doesn't act like this. He's a good honest man who cares about his family. When we first met he was so kind and sweet and he never acted like this. There has to be some other proof. I don't believe it till I see it."

Vegeta just shrugged. "I give up. There's nothing else to say. Are you about to leave?"

"No. Why?"

Vegeta didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and kissed her. Bulma jumped but quickly responded and pulled Vegeta closer to deepen the kiss. He pushed her back against the headboard of the bed and began trailing kisses down her neck. Bulma knew why he didn't answer. _He just wanted to go for another round. _She broke the kiss apart and smirked at him. "If this thing with Yamcha is not real, then me and you, are over. This was just some stupid fling that will never happen again, okay?"

"Are you just gonna sit there and talk?" He responded as he pushed her back harder against the headboard. Annoyed, Bulma shook her head and allowed Vegeta to continue to kiss her again. He placed his hands on her hips and said, "Are you ready?"

"Hey Nicole. Who was that?" Yamcha asked as he walked over and sat back down at the table. He held onto his cup of coffee and handed another one to the brown-haired woman. Nicole raised at brow and hesitated before taking it out of his hands. He looked at her for a full minute before asking again, "Nicole, who was that?" She leaned back in her chair and sighed very loudly.

"Look Yamcha, I was just messing around with your phone, but I didn't mean to dial some weird number."

"You dialed a number? Whose number was it?"

"I don't know. Some weird crazy woman picked up on the other end."

"Crazy woman?"

She nodded and took a sip from her coffee. "She was going on about how she was your-"

Nicole stopped in mid-sentence when her own phone started ringing. Angrily, she rolled her eyes and picked up the nosy device. "WHAT? You called me at a bad time, call me back in about ten minutes." She hung the phone up before giving the other person on the other end a chance to speak. She shoved it into her purse and stared at Yamcha from across the table.

The two sat at a Diner not far down the road from where he worked. So this kinda made him nervous. "Just forget it. Nicole can you please give me back what I gave you? I really need it."

"Why?"

"I _need _it. I was wrong to let you hold onto it for me."

"And? I'm your girlfriend."

"No, you're not. Nicole me and you broke up years ago-"

"So why did you call me up then? You said you want _it_."

"No, that's not the _it_ I'm talking about. Nicole stop lying to yourself. Just give it to me now. I need to hurry up and pick up my girlfriend's son-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You didn't say that girl had a kid. You do realize that the kid won't respect you. He might be afraid you're trying to take over the position of his _real _dad and all."

"I know. He already doesn't like me. But that doesn't matter. He'll come around to the fact that I'm not going anywhere."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"With the thing I came to get from you." He said as he held out his hand in front of her as if expecting her to get the message. She stared at him and then dug into her purse to pull out a leather small box. She looked at it before sliding it across the table to her former boyfriend.

Yamcha nodded and picked up the small item before putting it in his pocket. "Thank you Nicole. Hopefully this will be the last time I'll ever have to call you for anything. I hope you have a great life and goodbye." He stood up and turned to the door before hearing Nicole say, "Hope you do too Yamcha. Make that girl happy and take great care of the kid too." He nodded once again and opened up the door. "Sure. Also, you never did tell me who you called."

She blinked before picking up her coffee and getting up from the table to join him. The two walked out of the Diner and she walked over to her Hummer. Before opening up the car door she turned to him. "Some girl that said she was your girlfriend and crap like that. I dunno. I hung up before really answering, why?"

Yamcha's eyes widen with fear. "Wait, what? You didn't answer her?"

"No why should I?" She climbed into her car and slammed the door. Nicole slide the window down and saw the confused look on his face. "She sounded crazy…was that the girl you were talking about? If it was then I had no idea. I thought it was some random chick like your cousin or something."

"You didn't say anything to her?"

"No I did Yamcha. I lied and said that I was your girlfriend, and maybe she thought I was telling the truth. She sounded nervous. Was she your cousin?" Yamcha ran a hand through his hair and messed it up. "Nicole! Why did you do that? I think that _was _Bulma! Now she might think I'm with some woman!"

"Well, duh, you are with a woman. You're with me. She probably might not think that much about it. I gotta head back to work, bye." She rolled her window up and backed up from the parking lot. She gave him a final wave before turning left and then vanishing in heavy traffic, completely oblivious to the way Yamcha was looking.

Nicole basically screwed his relationship up with Bulma. Or was she telling the truth? Maybe it wasn't really Bulma that she accidentally called. Maybe it was big misunderstanding. Or was it? He sighed and leaned against his car door before he suddenly thought. _Should I call Bulma and see where she is? Maybe she is still at that meeting and that she never even knew about Nicole. _It was risky, but he had to find out.

Yamcha quickly dialed Bulma's number and was surprised to find it go straight to voicemail. Her phone was off? Why? Should he leave a voicemail? Or did she have it off for a reason? "She probably still is in that meeting, which means I'm gonna have to go pick Trunks up. Great, just what I need."

He dialed about three more times and Bulma still didn't pick up. Usually when her phone is off Bulma picks up after a couple of rings but no. She didn't. Yamcha was now worried. Should he head to the school? No, that was out of the question. What if she really is busy and he goes there and embarrasses her? His next best option to do was go pick Trunks up and wait for Bulma to get home later that night to talk to her. It was the only way.

The one thing he feared the most was that it _was _Bulma that she actually called and that she thought he was having an affair. Bulma was known to do crazy things when angry. Just like the way she was when she first divorced Vegeta. Always swearing at her close friends and turning very violent. The one thing he didn't get about her was that Bulma and Vegeta _both _filed for divorce, so _why_ was she the one angry? Did she really want it to end between them? Did she really wanted to see if things will get any better between them, but feared Vegeta didn't? What was really wrong with Bulma?

He once tried to get her to 'open' up to him about the marriage and he got the same respond she gave to everyone.

"_Me and Vegeta are through. We both got fed up with each other and we decided to end it there and then. There's nothing else to say about that 'mirage' of a marriage. I think I was high when I said, "I do." He's a jerk and always will be one."_

_She said as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. Yamcha walked over and sat next to her and placed a arm around her. She looked really hurt for him to ask such a thing. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and she didn't look at him when she answered._

"_Bulma, first of all, you don't do any drugs. Second, the therapist said it isn't healthy for you to keep your emotions bottled up inside, its best for you to TALK about them. So please, just talk to me about it. So you can get through this, okay?" She shrugged her shoulders._

"_I'm sorry Yamcha. But…this isn't something I can talk to you about. If I end up speaking a word to you about it…I might…snap. Unless you feel like having to grab a knife out of my hand to prevent me from killing you and Trunks, be my guest. I'm sorry."_

_Yamcha stared down at Bulma. Her face looking very pallid and her eyes very wide. The tone she used sounded serious. Was she serious? She looked serious. Yamcha shifted over a bit before responding. "O-Kay, why not tell me something that happened during your marriage with Vegeta? Was there something he did that made you angry at him in the first place?"_

"_You know, there was something that Vegeta use to do that got on my nerves."_

"_What?"_

"_He would leave every morning without telling me he loved me. That was something that mad me mad."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_No."_

"_Can you please tell me WHY you and Vegeta divorced? If you both filed for it, then WHY are you still angry?"_

"_WHY is it your business? Its in the past, and no matter what you can't change that. So its time we move forward and stop talking about this."_

"_Bulma please talk to me on this. I can't move forward until YOU move forward. I'm afraid I might make the same mistake Vegeta did and-"_

"_What? Think we might break up too? Yamcha trust me, what Vegeta did you will NEVER do to me. So lets just leave this conversation at that. Can't you tell its already painful to talk about this now than it already is? Please Yamcha don't force me to say anymore." The tears began spilling out of her eyes and she started to shake uncontrollably. That's when Yamcha panicked._

_He quickly wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder, wetting up his shirt in the process. He didn't care. He just wanted her to stop crying. Through sobs he could've sworn he heard Bulma say, "It's all…my fault…all mine…We would still be…together…if I didn't-" She then continued to sob and shaking her head as if that'll stop her from crying._

_It didn't work and she cried for nearly two hours before falling asleep in his arms. Because of that experience, Yamcha never brought it up again, and that was nearly a year ago when that happened. _

Now, as he stood there in almost a daze. He decided it was best for him to just go pick up Trunks and knew to expect the worst from Bulma when she got home that evening. He opened up the door to his car and drove off.

Bulma lifted up her arms and pushed Vegeta off of her. He quickly looked at her in an odd way. "Now what's the matter?" She didn't answer as she grabbed her jeans off the ground and pulled out her cell phone. "I know I'm not crazy. But I think my phone is vibrating." She looked at it and read: Three Missed Calls. "Who is calling me?"

"Bulma I'm either gonna finish this with, or without you." She raised a brow at that. "Yeah, right. Stop being so impatient." She looked back at her phone and was surprised to see Yamcha's number. "Great, why is that jerk calling me now? He probably wants to call to break up with me, well he has another coming.!" She tossed her phone on the floor and looked at the man next to her. "Proceed."

A/N: How was that? Was it good? So in the end, Vegeta was right! What will happen to this couple? Will Bulma and Yamcha break up or will they stay together? How is Trunks gonna get home? All of these questions will be answered when you review! Thanks again for reading this!

Me: Wow! Layla wave to all the friendly people out there that reviewed for me!

Layla: *Waves and stares at monitor* Who exactly am I waving to? I don't see anyone

Me: *Nervous laugh* Layla just wave that way they know you care

Layla: I don't know anybody. But I'll still wave *Waves again*

Me: Great! You're awesome BFF!

Layla: Yeah, I know! *Hugs me*

Both: Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding Time? Yeah Right!

Layla: After proofreading the next chapter I gotta say you're in for a BIG treat! You see Bulma-

Me: Layla shut up! Don't ruin it for the readers! (Who are awesome by the way for reviewing! J)

Layla: Awww, come on! They have no idea what they're missing!

Me: Watch it, or I'll make my cat proofread for me

Layla: Well it is my computer

Me: And?

Layla: Forget it! Enjoy this chapter!

Me: Hey, that's my job! Enjoy this chapter! Aw, screw it. Once its already said, it doesn't make a big difference and all

Layla: Aww, I'm sorry. *Hugs* You can do it next time!

Me: Okay! *Hugs Back*

Together: Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Bonding Time? Yeah, right!

Trunks got up from the table and wiped his mouth. "Thanks so much. I'm gonna go call my mom to see where she is at." Chichi nodded and allowed the lavender-haired boy to get up and take his plate into the kitchen. Where he sat it down in the sink and then walked toward the phone hanging up on the wall. He hesitated for a moment before taking the phone off the receiver and then slowly dialing her number. For some odd reason, he felt like she wouldn't pick up and just as he predicted, she didn't.

It went straight to voicemail. "Damn it." He muttered and quickly covered his mouth. _Mom did say no swearing. But she's not around is she? _Trunks' eyes darted back and forth before saying, "Damn it." He said it louder and chuckled loudly to himself. (A/N: Aww Trunks thinks he so bad by doing that. XD) He then dialed her number again and it went to voicemail like it did before.

"Aww man, I wish I brought my bike. I wanna go home and play my PS3." Annoyed, he placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to meet Goten face-to-face. "Hey Trunks, any luck?" The spiky-haired boy asked and sadly Trunks shook his head. "Nope. I wish I could fly. That way I can go home whenever I pleased." Goten nodded at that. "Why don't you call your step-dad? Maybe he might-"

"Goten you dummy, he is NOT my step-dad! He will never be my step-dad! For all I know, he's just some loser my mom moved in with. End of story." Goten jumped from his voice and shook his head. "Sorry 'bout that Trunks. I was just saying. Besides, why don't you call him? Maybe he might be off work and you won't have to wait for your mom. Where is she by the way?" Trunks shrugged.

"I don't know. For all I know, she could be with my dad." Goten looked at him confused. "You're dad? Why your dad? Aren't they divorced?"

He nodded. "Yep. I really don't remember a lot about him. I know I was really little. But I still love him. I haven't seen him in a few weeks, in fact, the last time I saw him was at my birthday party."

"How was it? Did you get my gift?"

Trunks looked at Goten. "Umm, yeah. I did. Thanks a lot for it. What was it again?"

"A helmet you could wear with your bike. I didn't know your dad was gonna get you a new one. I thought you could wear it with your old one. So did you wear it?"

Trunks nodded. The truth was that when Trunks received his helmet, he threw it in the trash. He thought 'safety' was for babies. Plus he didn't want to make himself feel like a little kid in front of Vegeta. That was one man you didn't want to disappoint. Goten reached out a hand and smacked Trunks in the chest really hard.

"You're it!" He shouted and took off running out of the kitchen. Trunks looked at him for a second before charging after him. The two boys ran past Chichi as she had a pile of plates in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "Hang on a second. Goten! Trunks! You better stop running before you break something!" She shifted her plates and walked into kitchen and sat them down on the countertop. "Okay, slow down Launch. I can't understand what you're saying. What did Tien do this time?"

Goku walked in and said, "Chichi where are the extra cups?" She turned around and covered the end of her phone. "What? Goku, I'm on the phone." He leaned on the counter and stared at her. "Is that Bulma? She really needs to come pick Trunks up. If not, he's gonna have to spend the night. He stayed over last weekend and I think that girl Gohan brought with us is staying too."

"Honestly Launch I don't know. Do you know why he isn't talking to you?"

"But then again if she does stay, she'll have to sleep on the couch. Hey, Chichi guess who I saw at Wal-Mart?"

"Goku, not now. I'm on the phone."

"I saw Broly a few days ago at Wal-Mart and guess what he was doing?"

"I dunno. What?"

"He was going down the cosmetics' section with some blonde chick. I think he has a girlfriend."

"That's a lie. Broly doesn't have a girlfriend Goku. I'm sure you confused him with someone else."

"Nope. I'm positive that was him. I called his name like this, 'Broly! Broly! Yo, BROLY!' and I guess he didn't hear me because he kept walking. I was like, 'That's rude.'"

"No Goku, _that's_ rude. I told you it was probably someone else. Now please go away, I'm on the phone with Launch. I swear sometimes you act like 17. Always in on the gossip and stuff like that." She lifted the phone back up to her ear.

"Seriously Chichi. That was him and it isn't gossip. It's the truth. Honest. Goten was there too. Want me to go get him?"

She shook her head and began scrubbing the dishes. "If Launch is upset about Tien, just tell her that he's under a lot of stress. Him and Piccolo. I mean, they are the Varsity coaches and all."

She raised a brow at that. "Varsity? I thought they were just the football coaches and such."

"Nope. Varsity is when they go to different schools and places like that to compete in high competitions. It's a LOT of stress to be the coaches and stuff. I think that football season is almost over. So she shouldn't really worry too much."

"Did you hear what he said? Don't worry Launch. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Bye." She closed her cell phone and glared at Goku. "What?"

"Next time when she calls, you better be near me. God, that girl can talk for an hour or two. Where's Goten and Trunks?" Chichi got her answer when she heard a loud BANG! sound coming from the living room. "Darn it." She walked into the room and saw Goten laying on his back with Trunks standing above him. "I didn't do it!" He quickly yelled. Chichi looked at her son and then at Trunks. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you once: what happened Trunks?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Just tell me what happened!"

Goten bolted up and put his hands up in defense. "I didn't do it!" She looked at him with odd expression on her face. "Do what? What are you guys talking about?" They both pointed to a broken vase and she frowned. "What did you both do?"

"I swear it just fell off the table. We were running and well, it just fell!" Goten said very quickly. Chichi placed both of her hands on her forehead. "I'm not even going to say anything. Just…clean this mess up. I feel like I'm going to have a headache dealing with you two." Goten and Trunks got down on their hands and knees and started picking the broken vase pieces up.

"Stop! Don't do that! You can cut yourself! Just pick them up slowly!"

"Like this mom?" Goten asked as he demonstrated by grabbing a hand full of them. Chichi's eyes widen with fear. "No Goten! Not like that! Forget it, I'll just do it!" She shooed the two of them away as she carefully picked the pieces up.

Gohan looked up from the table as he heard the doorbell ring. Gwen too looked up and said, "I wonder who that is." Gohan nodded and stood up. He walked over toward the door and was surprised to see the person standing in front of him. "Y-Yamcha? What are you doing here?"

Trunks looked up. "I came to pick Trunks up since Bulma is still at her meeting." Yamcha looked pass Gohan and at Trunks and gave a weak smile. "Hey, ready to go home?" Trunks narrowed his eyes at him. "Who? With you? No thanks." Yamcha ignored his comment. "Come on. Your mom sent me to come pick you up. We gotta leave now." Sighing, Trunks got up and grabbed his book bag off the couch. He gave Chichi, Goten, Gohan, and Gwen one final last wave before walking out the door. Yamcha looked at Chichi, who just shrugged, and walked out before slamming the door behind him. "That's weird." Goku commented from the kitchen doorway. "I was sure Bulma was gonna come and pick him up. Did he try calling her?"

Chichi nodded. "Yep, he did. She must still be in that meeting. Its after seven already."

"Maybe she left."

"No, she would've been over here by now. Funny how she is staying after school with Vegeta of all people. Maybe they're actually doing some work or…"

"Or what?"

"…nothing…forget it."

Trunks walked over toward Yamcha's car and climbed in. It wasn't a very expensive car, just a regular-looking Honda that was bluish- blackish. He slide his butt onto the passenger's seat and slammed the door as hard as he could. "Watch it Trunks! I don't want you to mess this car up!" He walked over to the driver's side and opened door as he yelled that and Trunks muttered, "A tractor is more expensive than this piece of crap." Luckily for him, Yamcha didn't hear that.

He closed the door behind him and turned to Trunks. "Strap your seat belt in. You don't wanna end up in another accident and in the hospital again, do you?" He snorted at that. "No I don't. I think the best part about that accident was that you _weren't _there. God only knows what you'll do to screw that up." He placed the key in the ignition and turned it to start the car. The engine roared to life and he backed the car out of the Son driveway. It wasn't until when they reached the main road when they began speaking again.

"Trunks, I need to ask you something."

"What? What is it?"

"I just want to ask you…why do you choose to disrespect me? I do keep a roof over your head and I place food in front of you every night. We lived together for five years now and I never ever heard you say one _nice _thing about me. You resent me for no apparent reason. You should be grateful that someone wants to do that for you. There's not a lot of men that date women with another guy's kid these days. I did step in and try to father you the best that I could other than what your _real _father has done. In order for this relationship between us to change, I just want you to tell me WHY you act the way you do."

Trunks' eyes widen at that. Who did he think he is? Did he think of himself as a God or something? That he was the best man ever placed on this Earth, and that he was here to make _his _life better? He looked at the windshield as the road ahead appeared as a blur. The trees and the road becoming difficult to see and before he realized this, he was crying. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but found it difficult. It felt like his heart was in his throat. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and took a deep breath before saying,

"I honestly have nothing to say to you. If I start talking now then it'll take a miracle for me to stop. You have done _nothing_ in the years you have known me. You act immature and you couldn't remember the simplest of things. Your reckless and don't care about anything my mother says. She deserves someone better than you, a real man, like my father. It must've been really bad karma or faith to make my mom 'fall in love' with you. I hate you Yamcha. You think you're so great just because you live with us and that makes you my father, but I'll tell you one thing, it doesn't. My dad is awesome…he is more of a father to me than you."

He clutched on tightly to his jeans but still kept his head up high. "I don't know why I hate you for an exact reason. But I can't stand seeing your ugly, scarred up face. Without you, me and my mom _can_ last. She does make more money than you. She is a strong, independent woman who doesn't need you. I pray every night that something bad will happen to you. Something so bad that it'll cause you two to break up. It sickens me to see you kissing and touching all over my mom. She may not see anything wrong with you, but I certainly do…"

"Trunks that's enough." Yamcha interrupted. He had enough of his big mouth. Where did Trunks get off thinking he was so tough? One thing that Yamcha didn't like was a child acting like he knew better than him. But that didn't stop Trunks from speaking. He had plenty more to say to him. He woken up feelings and thoughts that he thought he could never say to him. Once he got started, he can't stop now. He was just getting warmed up.

"You are a terrible example for a man. A man would try his best to do things for his so called 'kid'. You, however, failed at that. You can't even remember my birthday! You lived with us for five freakin' years! Can't you do that? I had enough-"

"Trunks shut up! You had enough? You must be joking! I'm the one going through and taking all the crap you give me! I go to work to help you out! For all I care, you can suffer like the little worm you are!"

"So I'm the worm, huh? You are pathetic! I can't stand you right now-"

"Just shut up!" He slammed down on his brakes and glared at him. "Before you go thinking I'm pathetic, you should look at yourself. Your father left you for a reason. The reason why he left was because he was tired of you. Tired of pampering you and such. You're basically crazy, having to see a psychiatrist. Nobody is perfect Trunks. So stop thinking that way about _you_."

He turned to him, but his eyes didn't meet Trunks'.

"You are a terrible child. You're so needy and desperate for attention. I wouldn't be surprised if you were left in an orphanage. I just wanted to have a normal conversation with you, but just like your dad, that's impossible. I just wanted to spend some time with you, to bond Trunks. I know you are angry and all, but please forgive me. If you were my kid, you wouldn't act like that."

"Bonding time? Yeah right! Correction, I'm _not _your kid. You can't even have kids! Your sterile! Which makes you even less than a man. A man can have kids, a man can have a good job, a man can be a great father. You're not any one those!"

Yamcha angrily and roughly grabbed Trunks by his shoulders. He pushed the little boy against the door. His eyes full of anger and hatred. Never in his life did he ever touch the boy like this. It wasn't in his nature to hurt him. All Yamcha wanted to do was have Trunks listen to him. To shut his big mouth for once and think before speaking. Talking about him being sterile is going **too** far. Its not like he was proud of it.

Trunks winced in pain. Yamcha never went as far as putting his hands on him. He has never been so scared in his life. His heart was beating fast and he suddenly felt like crying again. Yamcha's eyes widen as he suddenly realized what he had just done. He looked down at Trunks, who was wincing in pain, and loosen his grip on him. He backed up and climbed back into his seat. Trunks' chest heaved up and down and he backed away from Yamcha. His back pushed so tightly against the door that it hurt him.

"Listen Trunks." Yamcha said through clenched teeth. "I know you don't like me. But you better get used to it. I plan on marrying your mother and the last thing I want you to do is screw that up. You keep your big mouth shut, okay?" He quickly nodded, afraid that he would do something else to him. "Good. You keep this quiet about me doing that to you. I don't want Bulma mad at me." He started the car up and the drive home remained soundless.

Trunks' mind was racing with so many thoughts. He tried to think of good things, but it wasn't possible because he kept coming back to what happened moments ago. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to speak a word of it to Bulma. He was gonna have to face facts and accept Yamcha the way he is. _Why am I thinking like this? My father would think of me being a coward. This joke of a man can't scare or hurt you. He doesn't own you. You can say and do what you pleased without concerning him. But he did…look scary. Oh, god. What should I do?_

Yamcha pulled up to the house and opened the door to get out. Before he can take the key out of the ignition, Trunks was already bolting up the stairs to his room where he remained the rest of the night…

Bulma pulled her shirt over her head as she climbed out of Vegeta's bed. She grabbed her jeans off the floor and turned back to the spiky-haired man. "I seriously need to get home Vegeta." She muttered. "I'm afraid Trunks didn't get picked up by Yamcha yet. Then I gotta check and make sure he did his homework and ate. Why did I sleep with you again?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. In a very husky voice he whispered in her ear, "To get back at the moron. What else?"

She tilted her head back and whispered, "Do you think I did a good thing? I do feel kinda bad. Especially for Yamcha." Vegeta nodded. "You filled my desires and wants…so you could say you did a good thing." She giggled at that and stood up to slide her pants on. "Not a word about this to anyone. The last thing I want is a student, who happens to be a girl, ask me if you were good or not."

"Was I?"

"I guess, probably."

She quickly fastened her jeans up and sat back on the bed to button up her boots. Vegeta watched her as she continued getting dressed. "I think we can both agree this was just a little fling. Nothing more, right?" Bulma nodded when he said that. "Nothing more. If you stay quiet then so will I. Yamcha can't find out about this. He will never forgive me for this."

"So? He did the same to you."

"Yeah, but…I can't shake this feeling that I'm wrong. That it was all a big misunderstanding. But I'm not gonna think like that." She turned to face him. "Is my makeup smeared or messed up?" He shook his head and she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "See ya." Vegeta climbed out of his bed and walked down the stairs with Bulma. She walked over toward the front door. She gave him one last look before going outside and pulling her capsule out and throwing it to make her car appear.

Sighing, she climbed in and pulled out of his driveway and began heading home. From where Vegeta lived, it might take her an hour to get home. Which was bad considering the fact that it was almost eleven at night. The one thing she kept hoping was that he would be sleep that way she wouldn't have to face him. Bulma climbed out of the car and walked to the front door.

She opened it slowly, and quietly. The lights were off and this made it perfect for her to sneak in. Trunks must've gone to bed an hour or two ago because he wasn't in front of the T.V. in the dark like he usually was. Bulma slid her boots off and slowly walked up the stairs. After living in this house for five years, she knew where all the loose floorboards were and where not to step. _Should I stop to check in on Trunks? He might be sleep…_Turning to her right, Bulma made her way to Trunks' room down the hall.

He was sleep with half of his body hanging off the bed. Headphones were around his neck and his window was wide open. She walked over and before she could reach a hand out to touch him, his eyes shot open quickly. "M-mom? When…did you get here?" She wrapped her arms around him to make Trunks sit up. "I got here not long ago. What time did you get here?"

"Around seven or eight I dunno."

"Did you eat something?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what time Yamcha went to bed?"

"About an hour ago, why? Where were you? _He _had to come pick me up. I wasn't really happy about that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I…got stuck in that meeting…which wasn't over until around nine." He looked at her for a full minute as if debating on whether or not to speak. "Mom…" He shifted his weight over a bit as she grabbed the blankets from underneath him. "What is it?" Tears began swelling up in his eyes. _You can do this Trunks. You can do this. Tell mom what happened. _Bulma noticed the odd look on his face. What was the matter with Trunks?

"Nothing…its just that…Yamcha…forget it." She pulled the blankets over him and took the headphones from around his neck. "Okay. I gotta go, so got to sleep." He nodded and before leaving, Bulma closed the window and walked out of his room. "Night Trunks."

"Night mom."

Now that was taking care of, she still had to get into her room without Yamcha noticing. She cracked the door wide enough for her to slip in and wide enough for it to be unheard. Yamcha's back was to her which made it easy for Bulma to duck into the bathroom. When she emerged fifteen minutes later, it was around midnight. She climbed into the bed and was carefully not to disturb Yamcha. She done this well. At least that was what Bulma thought until she heard Yamcha say, "Where were you Bulma?"

Bulma's heart stopped. Her stomach felt like it was tied in knots and her body felt numb. She opened her mouth and meticulously said, "I-I had a meeting…I thought I told you that…" He rolled over on his side to face her. "I know. But did it have to last all night? Bulma its midnight, I know it didn't take you that long. Please, just tell me the truth. Where did you go?"

"Yamcha, I had a meeting that last until nine. I had to the mall and get a few things."

"Like what?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Do you not trust me Yamcha?"

"Oh, I trust you. I was worried Bulma. Its not like you to not answer your phone."

"It was off, plus I left it in the car. Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired." She placed a hand on his face to bring him closer to her. "Where were _you_ this afternoon? I got a call from your cell phone and some weird girl picked up."

This time, Yamcha's heart seemed to become motionless. _Oh, god. She __DID__ hear Nicole's voice! I hope she doesn't ask me if I'm cheating! _Bulma sat there waiting for him to answer. _Oh, this is too good Bulma! Once he says he was cheating on me, I can break up with him and he won't ever find out about me and Vegeta! I'm so smart! _Yamcha sat up and turned on a nearby lamp. "Bulma, listen…"

_Just say you cheated! That way I can end this relationship already! _"…I have to come clean with you about something…that girl you heard on the other end…she was my ex-girlfriend. Her name is Nicole and I was seeing her for something."

"So you were cheating?"

"No, I didn't say that! I swear to you I wasn't cheating. You see, before I met you…me and Nicole were engaged and I gave her my mother's ring. I went to see her today and asked for it back so I could…" He reached underneath his pillow and pulled out the small box. Opening it, he revealed to Bulma a small, platinum golden ring. It's detail so beautiful that no other ring in the world could compare. "…propose to you. Bulma, I know you wanted me to do this and, I don't know if you're ready but I'm willing to wait for your answer if its no. But…will you marry me?"

Now of course, any girl in this situation would've yelled, "Oh, god! Yes! Of course! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Then embraced the guy, and take the ring out to get a better look and feel of it. It was to be the most happiest day of a woman's life, besides getting married itself. They say that you get a warm, funny feeling in your heart, but Bulma didn't.

She didn't feel that at all.

She never felt so dirty in her life. She felt cold and sick. What was she suppose to say? If yes, should she tell Yamcha the truth? Or should she lie her way through it. Either way, it'll hurt her more than it'll hurt him. She sat there in a daze, while Yamcha waited eagerly for her answer. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale. Her blue eyes didn't meet his when she said, "Yes…I'll marry you Yamcha…I will love to be your wife." That made his night.

Yamcha happily reached over and embraced Bulma, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Oh, thank you Bulma! I love you so much! I will be the best husband to you ever!" She nodded and practically forced her arms up to hug him back. But she knew that this was wrong. What she did was wrong. If Yamcha were to find out, he will never forgive her. Now Bulma had a big bundle of regret, hate, and sorrow placed upon her shoulders. This burden so heavy that she busted into tears.

Yamcha, on the other end, thought that this was because she was happy. But little did he know, it was because of something so horrible that words alone couldn't describe it. That it was enough for him to take his ring back and forget that Bulma ever existed.

**THE END!**

A/N: Just joking! What type of person would I be by just leaving you all with a cliffhanger like that? Not a very good one. Hmmmm, I wonder how many reviews I'm gonna get on the whole Yamcha and Trunks thing. I know a lot of people out there hate Yamcha, and I can't blame you all. Now some people might hate me for making Bulma say 'yes' and all. But don't worry. She'll get with Vegeta…I hope. LOL. So read and review! Thanks again for reading! See ya! Happy Valentine's Day!


	11. Chapter 11: Big Mistake!

Thanks so much for the reviews, some made me laugh for about twenty minutes. I never realized how many people don't like Yamcha. Where did you all come from? LOL. So without any further ado's here's Chapter 11! ENJOY!

Chapter Eleven: Big Mistake!

"Hey Cosmo, do you happen to know where Gohan is?" Videl asked as she walked over toward his locker. It was about ten minutes to eight, and usually Gohan would be there by now but surprisingly, he wasn't. Cosmo backed away from his locker and looked up at Videl. She was taller than him and he had to squint to make sure he was staring at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say Videl? I lost my glasses and oh, geez, I need to find them. You see, they're a prescription and I can't see without them. I think I left them in my room, but I'm positive I left them in here." He said with a very high-pitched squeaky voice that caused Videl to cringe from the sound of it.

He had all of his books scattered everywhere on the floor and his locker was very junky. It looked like a zoo in there. Cosmo pulled some books out and began going through them. Shoving folders back in and taking various notebooks out. She stood there in silence, patiently waiting for him to answer her question. "Well, Cosmo?" She asked and he looked up as if realizing she was still there.

"Huh? Oh, I saw him earlier with Erasa and Sharpener. Why?" Videl shook her head. "No reason. I guess he's probably by Erasa's locker." He just nodded and continued going through his locker.

"Cosmo, your change purse is on the ground." She pointed to a small brown bag on the floor as she stepped over it. "…also, your glasses are on top of your head." Cosmo looked up crossed eyed and happily reached up to grab his purple-looking glasses. "Oh, here they are! Thanks Videl!" She only nodded and walked down the hall toward Erasa's locker. On her way there, she spotted Dr. Gero, another dean at their school. Vegeta too is also a dean, but besides him there are two other deans. When Mr. Scofield left, they needed someone to replace him and that's how Vegeta got the job. Of course, the other deans aren't as scary and fearful as Vegeta.

Dr. Gero was probably known throughout the school as the _crazy _dean. He was known for doing crazy and saying crazy things. Some say he has a dead body buried in his backyard because a few years back, his wife _mysteriously _disappeared without a trace. Some say those are just rumors while others think she just left him. Whatever happened, no one knows for sure that is, and to add on to this weird rumor is that the cops found some blood on his carpet. It looked like it was bleached as if someone made an effort to clean it up. Of course, there wasn't enough evidence to lead it back to him. So the case is now cold in the grave, like probably where his wife is.

Another odd thing about Dr. Gero is that he said crazy things. He never forgets a face or name. Literally. If you asked him a question about a kid he grew up in high school with, he would remember his middle name and everything and how he acted like and if he was alive or not. Talk about creepy. To make this an even odder person, he happened to be related 18 and 17. But they won't say how he is, saying its just a secret between them. So Krillin was probably the most uncomfortable person he ever worked with. The other dean was a short man named Supreme Kai. At least, that's the name he told everybody to call him by.

Dean Kai to be exact. He was a little less crazy than Dr. Gero. Most students tower over him including Gohan himself. But he had proved over the years that size doesn't matter when it comes to a job like his. He may be small, but he has the loudest voice in the building and takes pride in his work. Besides that about him, he has a assistant named Kibito. Kibito is bigger than him and is rarely seen without Dean Kai beside him. Why he needed a assistant, no one knew. He made it seem like he was the president the way he acted around most people, but despite this he was a very nice guy. Though they are rumors about the two.

Like some people think they're having a 'secret love affair'. They always spend a lot of time together, even _after_ work. They never gossip about each other and seem to get along well. Of course these are just rumors. No one knows if they're true. Just like the rest of the staff here, there's probably dozens of lies out there. The reason why Videl is just now seeing Dr. Gero is because he just got back from Sliver Star High School. Him, along with Supreme Kai, were taking over for another dean there whose wife just had a baby, which caused him to leave for the first three weeks of school. Now they're back, and the fun has just ended.

"Hello, Dr. Dean Gero." Videl quickly said as she skidded past him. "Stop, little girl." He ordered and she obeyed, stopping dead in her tracks. He placed a hand out as he motioned for her to come closer to him. She hesitated before looking at him like he was crazy and stepped closer to him. "Do you know anything about Mr. Goku Son?" That caused her eyebrows to perk up. "What? I don't understand Dr. Gero, what do you mean?" He was about to answer her when he quickly backed up and said, "Forget it."

He turned to his right and was practically speed walking down the hallway. Videl looked confused when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. "Hiya Videl! How ya been?" Goku asked as he tighten his grip on the small girl. She struggled in his arms before managing to say, "Oh, god. Mr. Son…my spine…" He looked at her before releasing his grip and Videl nearly collapsed to the ground if it hadn't been for quick thinking to stop herself. "There you are Goku." Chichi said as she walked next to her husband. She looked at Videl and asked, "Goku please don't tell me you hugged her. I thought I told you not to hug people. How do you think our puppy died, huh?"

"Its okay, Mrs. Son. I was looking for Gohan when I ran into Dr. Gero."

"You did? Aw, I forgot he comes back today. Great, he's not gonna be happy when he sees me."

"Why Mr. Son?"

"Well, it happened a few years ago when Gohan was a freshmen. It's a pretty long story but all I gotta say is that he might try and get even with me. Whatever you do, don't say a word to him about me. He's after me Videl. Don't let him win." Goku's face looked serious. He spun on his heel and walked toward his Honor's class. Chichi just shrugged and followed him while Videl spotted Gohan leaning against a locker talking to Erasa. His arms were crossed and he looked happy? What for?

"Hey Gohan, I didn't see ya yesterday." He looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, remember I had to tutor Gwen? That's why. Where were you?"

"I had a date with Kyle. Remember the football guy I told you about at the Pep Rally? That's who." His eyes widen with fear. "You did? Did you enjoy it?" She shifted her books to her left hand and shook her head. "Nope. Turns out the guy is a loser. So arrogant and rude." Erasa slammed her locker. "Oh, Videl tell me in AP English okay? I have so much gossip to tell you." She allowed Erasa to pull her down the hall to 17's class while Gohan followed behind with Sharpener.

"…I'm telling you something is up between those two 17." 18 said as she watched 17 lean on the door to his classroom. "18 there's nothing going on. You're just saying that so you could win the bet. It won't be long before Bulma comes storming down that hallway yelling her head off at Vegeta. Case closed and you better get ready to pay my bills."

18 shook her head. "I haven't seen Bulma at all. Do you think she called in sick?"

"I doubt it. For as long as I worked here, Bulma only called off once when Trunks came home and gave her that flu he caught from Goten, who caught it from someone in his class."

"Oh yeah, and he gave it to Chichi who gave it to Goku who gave it to Gohan."

"Talk about germs spreading. Dr. Gero and Supreme Kai are back. They're probably gonna compete with Vegeta to be the top Dean or something. I guess its time to quit." They both laughed at that and a few boys walked past to go inside the classroom. "Have you seen Vegeta? I need to fax him this stupid paperwork Broly gave me."

"Who knows 17, they might be in the janitor closet making out somewhere." He shrugged at that and Piccolo and Krillin approached them. "Hey guys. Did you hear the news?" Krillin asked and they both shook their heads. "A assembly is coming up for all the honors students." That triggered them to all sigh. Nothings more worst than another assembly. Just a way to get a group of kids in a very small room that happened to be hot at the same time. Some luck they had. "That sucks. I think I might say I'm sick or something and go home early, you with me Krillin?"

"Sorry 18, but I got a couple of honor students in my class. Can't ditch this thing."

"Aw, you suck Krillin. What about you Piccolo? You gonna ditch that day?" He shook his head and 17 smirked. "I think this is one thing we'll have to go to 18. Only time teachers can ditch these things are…actually we can't."

"I hate being a teacher." She muttered and saw Gohan., Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener go into 17's classroom. The bell rung a few seconds after that he said, "Well talk to you at third period. Until then, I got a class to teach." He slammed the door behind him and the trio separated going different ways.

"I thought I gave you the money…when you called me yesterday I did." Vegeta said as he sat down in his computer chair. In his right hand, was his cell phone while in the other hand was a sheet of paper. He looked at his phone in annoyed way and sighed very loudly for the other person on the line to hear. "Yes I'm sure. I sent it to you with my name on it…No, I'm not crazy! You're the one that's crazy because I was the one that gave it to you!" He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He had been arguing with this person for nearly thirty minutes and it seemed they wouldn't listen to him.

If they didn't listen to him, then he wouldn't listen to them and that's why they've been arguing like. "I did it and stop calling me! If you don't, I'll change this number and you can forget about me!" Vegeta paused and waited for they're answer. When he only received silence, he angrily closed his phone up. The door opened and Bulma quickly stepped in, closing the door behind her in the process. "Hi…" She said in a low voice and walked toward Vegeta. He looked up and walked toward her, and he didn't stop until his body was pressing up against hers and Bulma's back was against the wall. Both of his hands on either side of her head.

"…Listen Vegeta…we need to talk. I have to tell you something."

"Well, talk. I'm not stopping you."

"You kinda are…" She slid down from underneath him and backed away from Vegeta. She placed both of her hands on her chest and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "V-Vegeta…what we did the other day…it was a mistake. I didn't mean to sleep with you. I was so angry and confused and I wasn't thinking. I was stupid and…" She shook her head. "We can't do this again. I know it was great and all, but its gonna be hard for me work with you after that happen. I can't do that again Vegeta."

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're still with that moron? I thought you were gonna break up with him because he cheated on you-"

"No, Vegeta, he didn't. I was wrong and it was all a big misunderstanding…he wasn't cheating. He…" She lifted her hand up to him to reveal the ring Yamcha gave her. His eyes widen at that. "…proposed to me…and I said yes. I'm going to marry him, Vegeta." The world seemed to stop at that specific moment. She wasn't serious, was she? Bulma was going to marry Yamcha? Why? Did she tell him what she did? The ground beneath Vegeta seemed to be spinning around and he suddenly felt dizzy. Very dizzy. He backed up and searched her facial expression. She was serious.

"If that's the case, then why are you telling me this? You'd think I care?"

Bulma left her hand in mid-air. "Yes, I think you would. I'm just telling you now so nothing like that won't happen to us again. It was wrong and we will never speak about it to any living soul. It was a stupid fling, and flings are meant to forget about. _This_ is something to _forget_ about." The door flung open, and Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped to the intruder that cause the disturbance. Tarble's head poked through the doorway and he happily waved to his brother.

"Hey, 'Geta. What's going on?" Bulma hurriedly let her hand drop back down to her side, where she hid it behind her from Tarble's view. "Tarble! What…are you doing here?" They both asked and he looked confused. "I came to visit you guys, what else?" He slithered into the room and cracked the door behind him. He looked from Bulma to Vegeta, and back to Bulma. She looked like she was sad for some odd reason and Vegeta too looked unhappy. What was going on?

"Is this a bad time?" Vegeta was going to say something, but Bulma interrupted and said, "No…its not." She walked over and sat down in a chair in front of Vegeta's desk. Shrugging, he followed and sat next to her, while Vegeta sat in his computer chair. The three of them just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes. It was dead silent and it seemed that the only sounds were coming from the clock hanging up on the wall. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

"Vegeta."

"Tarble."

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You guys do know that you left your box in my attic, right?"

"What box?"

Bulma watched as he shifted his hands from his lap to the arms on the chair. "Well, before you guys broke up, you both left a box in my house and it has some of your stuff in it. I was cleaning it out a few days ago when I spotted it, and I didn't know if you wanted me to keep it or get rid of it."

"What was in it?" Bulma asked as she braced herself for the answer. "Some of your photo albums and a couple of baby photos. It had a few things in there for you Vegeta, like a few of your trophies and some of your jewelry Bulma. Do you guys want it back or should I get rid of it?"

"I don't recall leaving such a thing. Why, I mean, _how_ did you get it?"

"I dunno. All I know is that its you guys."

"Are you positive its ours?" He nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Its really old based off the dust. If you want, I can drop it off at your house Bulma? It on my way back to my house."

"…I guess. Its really weird how you found that. I guess you could say, its paranormal activity."

"No such things as ghosts."

"In my head, there are."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and rolled his chair over toward his computer. He began typing very fast as Bulma and Tarble continued their conversation. From talking about sports to about stupid things they saw on T.V. They really knew how to bore people. Vegeta snorted when he heard Tarble say, "So I walked up to this guy and you know what he did? He grabbed my hand and happily sang 'shake my hand, you're my friend because I just dug in the garbage can.' That was totally uncool. I washed my hands with _bleach_ after hearing that. I was about to snap."

Bulma laughed. "Well, why did you let him shake your hand?" He shrugged. "Well, I gotta head back to work. This is my lunch break." He stood up and walked toward the door.

"This early? That's not even lunch, its basically breakfast."

"I know. I gotta go. Bye 'Geta, see ya Bulma." He waved and left the room with a loud BANG! Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta still typing. Curiously, she stood up and leaned over the desk to get a peek at what he was doing. "Whatcha typing Vegeta?" He ignored her and shrugged. "Aww, come on. Answer me."

"I'm doing work, Bulma. If you can possibly see that. Go away. I'm busy." He said it more like and order than a statement and that caused her to frown. "What's with the sudden attitude? Are you mad Vegeta?" He looked up from his computer at her. "No, I'm not. I am busy. Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not till nine. I have to let the student-teacher teach my Biology class right now. I teach Chemistry at nine."

"Well, go pester someone else, okay?" She leaned over some more and before she could speak, Vegeta said, "Why did you hide the ring Bulma? When Tarble came in, you quickly hid it, why? You didn't want him to find out did you?" Bulma closed her mouth and blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, you do know what I'm talking about. If you are engaged, then why hide it from Tarble? He is your brother-in-law."

"Correction, my _ex brother-in-law. _Vegeta why are you so angry? I didn't want Tarble to know, okay?"

"Bulma, I need to work. Please get out of my face, okay?"

Before turning toward the door and leaving, she gave Vegeta the meanest glare she ever gave to anyone else, and then slammed the door. Vegeta just shook his head and placed it on his desk. He sat there for a few minutes as his mind flashbacked to what Bulma said, _"He…proposed to me…and I said yes. I'm going to marry him, Vegeta." _How could she do this to Vegeta? Of course, he clearly remembered saying to her that it was a fling if he wasn't cheating, but the part Vegeta was sad about was because he _hoped_ Yamcha _was _cheating on Bulma.

At least she would come to her senses and realize it was a mistake, right? To say yes to him? Didn't she have a conscience? Did she really think she could keep such a thing from Yamcha? This was too confusing to him. If Bulma was playing some kind of trick, then it wasn't funny, nor was it right. Now as he sat there letting his thoughts race through his head, he couldn't help but think, _Maybe…she'll be more happier with him than with me…I already ruined her life as she already claims…_

"_Sign this." Bulma said as she threw a brownish-looking envelope in front of Vegeta. When it landed, it caused Vegeta to jump from the noise. He stared at it for a minute before asking, "What is this?" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Its what you told me you wanted. So I got it anyway. Sign it." Vegeta picked it up and pulled out a bunch of papers that had lots of typing on it. "So you finally did it." He placed it down on the table and pointed to it. "I always wanted to file for divorce…but for you to do it on your own…that's a shocker."_

"_Shut up, Vegeta and sign the stupid thing. The quicker I get you to do that, then the quicker I can get you out of my life. You've screwed it up enough already." She pulled a chair out and sat down still staring at him. He began going through the thick packet and signing his name where it told him to. This process took about five minutes to do and Bulma sat there patiently watching. He finished and slid it across the table in front of her._

"_Now, its your turn." He handed Bulma the pen and she picked the packet up. Her gaze looked at Vegeta and then back at the packet, as if she were trying to decide something in her mind. She sat still for awhile and Vegeta impatiently said, "Are you gonna sign the stupid thing or not?"_

"_I am…just give me time." She stared at it and muttered, "I'm signing this for a reason. I'm doing this for the future of Trunks. I don't want him to know about this."_

"_We're gonna have to tell him sooner or later."_

"_I know. I already explained to him about this stupid divorce crap. He understands…I just hope he doesn't get upset over this. He is only about seven. He might think…that we're playing a game together."_

_Bulma looked up at Vegeta and she ran a hand through her bushy blue hair. "I hope…I'm making a good choice. Considering the fact that you are the reason WHY I'm doing this."_

"_Bulma don't start this again. You know __why__ we're doing this. I don't want you to start crying if I bring up __THAT __again. We are gonna keep this secret with us until we die. No one will EVER find out why we did this. I don't want to relive the past."_

_She nodded and then her big blue eyes filled up with tears. She looked up as if that'll stop them from running out of her eyes, but of course it didn't. Tears ran down her cheeks and before she knew it, she couldn't control herself from crying. Just why did he have to say that? He knew good and well that Bulma wasn't over it yet, and still that didn't stop him from speaking. He was about to reach over to comfort Bulma but she quickly put her hands up to stop him. "I-I'm fine…its best for me to get use to this…considering the fact that I'm going to be alone for awhile now."_

"_You know what the psychiatrist said. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. We're gonna have to get pass this."_

"_You don't get it Vegeta…this will probably not be something I, or even __**you**__, can get pass. I'm surprised your not crying."_

"_Men don't cry. It shows your weak and that you can't do anything on your own."_

"_So you're not upset over us doing this? Did our marriage mean nothing to you? Do you even care about this Vegeta? Do you even realize what we are about to do? Our family is breaking up and all you can care about is not crying?"_

"_I did not say I don't care. I'm just…" He messed his hair up (which it already is) and looked up at the ceiling as if hoping that the answer was up there. Sad to say it wasn't. What was he suppose to say? He wasn't good with these types of things. It wasn't in his nature to do and say a lot of things he's done already in the past. It was too much for him to take. Bulma finally brought herself to sign the paper and she nearly started crying again. The two stood up and Vegeta said in a low voice, "I'll call the lawyer so we can hurry up and get through this."_

He looked up at the clock on the wall which read 8:13 and he shook his head. Vegeta suddenly felt angry. He didn't know why, but he was. He was angry at a lot of people, Yamcha, Bulma, himself. He just felt like punching a wall so hard that his knuckles would ache and bleed from pain. Maybe that'll help cease the pain from inside his heart. He felt very weird on the inside as well. A voice kept telling him, _If you hate her so much, then why did you sleep with her? Why are you sad that's she is gone? You can't stand the site of her and yet you feel so deeply for her? _

"I really shouldn't listen to this stupid voice. It doesn't know what I'm thinking right now. I'm not going to be sad over a stupid woman. If she chose Yamcha, then maybe it's the right choice. I only brought pain and hate into her world since we've been together and here I am sad that she doesn't miss or want me? Have I lost my mind? Of course I have! I don't care for that stupid woman at all! I don't care, I don't!"

_Do you? You know you do. You're just saying that to deny your true feelings. Its okay to admit to your true feelings. No one will know besides yourself. _Vegeta leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He dug into his pocket and still with eyes closed, he dialed a number on his phone and waited a moment until he heard on the other end, "Hello?"

Bulma walked into the teacher's lounge to spot no other than Dean Kai. He leaned on the counter with his arms crossed and his eyes half closed. He made himself look so cool for someone so short. "Hello Bulma, long time no see." He said in a low voice that sounded very soft. She walked past him and opened the refrigerator door. "Hello Kai. Welcome back, any students getting on your nerves yet?" He chuckled lightly at that and shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. I met the new dean, I believe his name is Vegeta, am I correct?" She nodded and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

"He has done amazing work for the time he's been here, and I'm really glad he had. Most students fear him and there hasn't been but two suspensions since this year started. I guess they were right about him being the new dean, and I guess you can say its an honor working with him. Although, from what I heard…" He watched Bulma turn the sink on. Her back was to him and he couldn't see her facial expression.

When she did not respond, he continued his sentence. "…you and Vegeta use to be married and now you guys are not…why?" Bulma jumped from that question. How did he find out about that? He comes back for one day and now he knows? Who told him, and why does he care? Bulma, who was holding a knife at the time, turned around and began clutching onto it very tightly. She was tempting to grab Kai by his Mohawk and slam his head into the cabinet. That'll teach him to mess with her. She placed the knife behind her back and continued to squeeze it very tightly. Even though her hand ached, her face didn't show it.

She looked at him and tried her best to speak as calmly and politely as she could. "W-why would you ask me something like? Don't you have any respect? I can never walk through this damn building without some fool walking up to me and asking me that. I try my best to forget that, but no, I can't. You stupid, ignorant people keep bringing it up. What will you possibly gain by knowing something like that, huh? There are too many people in here that have _too_ much free time to stick their nose in other people's business."

He backed up a bit and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry Bulma. I-I didn't mean to offend you of any kind. I was just wanting to know because that seems to be the only thing everybody here is talking about. Its kinda like irony, you know. You and Vegeta break up and now your working together. Very ironic if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Bulma, I'll leave you alone, okay?" He didn't wait for her to reply and quickly rushed out of the lounge. Bulma let go of the knife and was surprised to see blood on the other end of it. Her blood, of course. What surprised her was that she was squeezing it very tightly and she didn't expect to cut herself that deep. She lifted up her left hand and saw a deep slash with tons of blood oozing out. She couldn't help but admire the slash. It seemed like someone tried to cut her fingers off, and if she didn't stop then they would probably be on the floor by now.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma! Are you okay?" Came Launch's high-pitched squeaky voice. She placed her stack of books down on the counter top and rushed to her side with a sad look on her face. "What happened? Did someone do this to you?"

"No…I was going to put this back into the cabinet when it slipped out of my hand…and I cut myself, on accident." It sounded very stupid, but Launch believed her. She would believe anything, even if you told her you tap-dance with an elephant and did the waltz with a gorilla. That's how naïve, or stupid you could say she was. She grabbed Bulma's hand and forced it under the water trying her hardest to wipe off the blood. It was a lot and it seemed it would never stop coming out, until it finally did. "We gotta take you to a hospital."

"Don't! I mean…don't. I'm fine. Its nothing serious. Really, it isn't. Thanks anyway Launch."

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking you."

"I'm positive. Thanks again." She kept her hand wrapped up in a lot of paper towels that Launch found on the table, saying that when she goes on her lunch break she could go to a hospital. Of course, when she left the teacher's lounge, Bulma walked straight into the bathroom and ripped it off. Only a fool would walk around like that. Bulma walked up to the mirror and said to herself, "I'm the most terrible person in the world. I hate myself so much. I hate what I've become these past years. I got so tired of being walked on and taking advantage of, that I gone and did that to Yamcha. I feel so awful. I do not deserve to live any more. I really don't.

"I only care about me and that's something nobody likes. Yamcha has done so much for me and here I am just playing with his heart. He will never forgive me for what I've done. I have this pain in my chest that won't go away and I can never look him in the eye ever again. I guess I _don't _have a conscience because I don't hear anymore voices telling me to do the right thing. But…what is the right thing? Am I doing the right thing, or am I doing something wrong? I wish I could just tell him…maybe if I do it now then he'll probably forgive me. I can't go through with another divorce. I just can't."

"He completely ignored me throughout the entire date, and then he asked me am _I_ gonna pay? Could you believe that jerk? I just got up and left after that." Videl announced as she grabbed her soda can and began slurping from it. She sat at the lunch table with Erasa on her right, and Gohan and Sharpener across the table from them. Sharpener ran hand through his hair and smirked at Videl. "I told you should probably go out with me instead of that loser. Hell, I think me and you would last longer than you and Gohan."

Gohan blushed and quickly shook his head. "Look Sharpener, I really didn't want to go out with Videl in the first place…I-I…"

"Already have a girlfriend, right? You and Gwen have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Care to explain that?"

Gohan had an outrageous look on his face. He never been so embarrassed in his life. He stood up from the table and placed his hands on it. "I-I don't have a girlfriend! Why would you think of something like that?" Erasa laughed as Gohan stormed away to a vending machine and Sharpener following behind him saying, "Admit it! Admit it!" Videl crossed her arms across her chest. "He's so lying. We all know Gohan likes her…its just, I thought _she _liked him. Guess I was wrong."

"Are you getting an honor's award, today?"

"Yep, I know Gohan is getting about four of them, you?"

"Oh, god no. I'm not that smart!"

"Erasa its not really that hard."

"In my head it is."

Videl raised a brow at that and ran a hand through her bushy black ponytail. "I bet I'm the only senior around here with pigtails. I need a new hairstyle, think I should wear it down?"

"No, why not leave it the way it is?"

"I really want to look pretty. We are having a prom near the end of March, remember?"

"Well that's like six months away, leave it the way it is until then."

Cosmo came over toward their table and sat down with a tray of food. He reached into his pocket and happily pulled out a bottle of pills. He put three in his mouth and began gulping them down with a bottle of water. "Oh, cheese on crackers! I found out that today I've gotta get braces put into my mouth, because my dentist kept complaining about my teeth not being so straight. So I gotta go after school today. I really don't want them because my sister had them and she always told me her gums were swore and that it was hard to eat with them and that she got made fun of because of that. I really don't think they could be so bad, right?

I would love to get some green or blue ones that way I can wear matching shoes with them and that way I'll look cool, right? I mean, seriously, who loves to laugh at someone else's pain, right? I didn't want them, and its not like I asked for them, but to make it harder on someone than it already is…can be so rude and annoying. Just plain mean in my opinion. Oh, my! I've been talking for awhile now and now my throat is getting dry." He began to drink from his water bottle while Erasa and Videl watched. He dug into his fanny pack, which was pink by the way, and pulled out some Kettle Chips and placed the bag in front of Videl.

"Want one?" Videl was about to reach out to grab one when a awful smell came oozing out. It smelled like dirty gym socks mixed with a cat's litter box, mixed with rotten eggs, and spoiled milk. She placed a hand on her nose. "Oh, god! What is that nasty smell?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was coming from that bag. Videl scooted away from him as Erasa looked at her confused. "Hey what's the matter Videl?" The nasty smell then floated near the blue-eyed girl causing her to also cover her nose. "Ewww! What the heck are you eating?" They got up from the table and backed away from him.

"What do you mean? Kettle Chips are awesome!" He began munching on them and Videl had the sudden urge to puke. She clutched her stomach and ran out of the lunch room with Erasa behind her. "Videl are you going to be okay?" She called as they left Cosmo sitting there enjoying his lunch. On their way there, they ran pass Vegeta, Dr. Gero, and Supreme Kai. "Stop running while in this hallway!" Vegeta ordered but the two ignored him and disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

"To think I was worried about the way this school is. As it turns out Vegeta, you did good for the first couple of weeks of school without us. I guess you can say your better, but…I'm the best." Dr. Gero said as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I can't stand the site of all these teenagers. Walking down the hallway, complaining about work and relationships. Its repulsive." Supreme Kai laughed at that. "If you hate it so much, then why not quit?"

"Give me a break. I want to have a job where I can boss people around and not give a damn about it. That's the perfect job for me."

"Well, I have to say it can be annoying. Having to get here on time. That's very stressful."

"Where's Kibito by the way?"

They watched his dark eyes light up at the sound of his name. "Aw, Kibito went to go get me and him some lunch. Why do you care Gero?"

"No reason." He looked and saw Bulma come out of the girl's bathroom. She was too busy looking down at her hand to notice the three in the hallway. "There you are Bulma. Where have you been all morning?" Gero asked and she looked alarmed at his voice. Her eyes shot from Vegeta to Kai and back to Gero. "What are you guys doing here? Ditching class?" She joked.

"No, we're discussing something important. Beat it." Vegeta answered rudely. She ignored him and said, "I don't have time to play with amateurs, Vegeta. Unlike most people, I'm pretty smart for my age."

"Don't you mean pretty big for your age?"

Dr. Gero and Supreme Kai laughed as Bulma and Vegeta both glared at each other. They both looked like they were going to strangle the other. Why couldn't they just stop and listened to each other? Why did everything have to be so difficult? Couldn't they just work something out? Bulma had it with Vegeta. She angrily stormed away from him and when she was out of sight, Gero said, "Why are you so rude to her? I can tell its gonna be a long year with you two working here."

"Shut up old man. Who gave you the right to said anything about me? Stay out of our business before you end up in a coffin." Dr. Gero looked at him and shrugged as if his insult didn't affect him. He just simply turned on his heel and quickly said, "Don't worry, I've buried someone before and I don't mind doing it again." He said it so low that before they could hear him finish his sentence the bell rung, and lots of students emerged into the hallway, blocking out everything in the process. "What did he say?" Kai asked and Vegeta just shrugged. "Like I should really care. The man is obviously crazy and paranoid. I got things to do."

Trunks walked into the house and threw his backpack down on the floor. He entered into the living room and spotted an average-sized white and black box sitting on the coffee table. It looked very dusty and old. He looked into the kitchen to where he saw Bulma and Yamcha discussing something about financial things and then carefully walked toward the box. It wasn't in his nature to just go through other people's things but…well he always did this without permission. He got on his knees and reached out to grab the lid. Then he heard,

"I'm telling you Yamcha, I don't think we should jump into something this big yet. We still haven't paid off that loan from the other guy yet and now you want to buy this?" That was his mom, Bulma obviously. He then heard an odd sound as if Yamcha had swore under his breath very loudly, but inaudible for him to hear. "Bulma, I think we should at least start thinking about our wedding by now. We can pay the loans off later. Let's just think about us right now."

"I am. But I'm also thinking about Trunks too."

Trunks sat there for a moment and then quickly got bored after realizing that they weren't gonna bring him up anymore and proceeded with his current action. He lifted the lid up and his eyes widen when he realized how heavy it was, and it took most of his strength to get the top off. He gently placed it on the floor and stared at it in disbelief as how an average box was so heavy. Shaking it off, Trunks then peered down into the box and to his disappointment found only old photo albums. "I wasted five minutes of my life for this crap? What a rip-off."

Not bothering to cover it back up, Trunks went upstairs announcing, "Mom! I'll be on Facebook!" Yamcha looked up and heard rumbling above them and Bulma sighed. "We'll talk later, I gotta do something." She left out of the kitchen with Yamcha on her heels. "Where are you going?" She walked into the living room and was surprised to see the top of the box off. Trunks must've done that. Yamcha watched as Bulma curiously rummaged through the box. "Wow, I haven't seen this in awhile."

"Where'd the box come from?"

"Tarble's house. He had this in there for awhile."

"How'd it get there?"

"I honestly don't know."

She pulled out a white and blue long photo album and she carelessly flipped through the pages. Pictures of Trunks as a baby and lots of old wedding photos were in there. She couldn't believe what she had forgotten such a thing. "I'll look through this later…I gotta grade some papers." She dropped it on the table and when she did this, a small photo fell out. Bulma looked down and she was surprised to see such a thing. Yamcha saw the odd look on her face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I-I…got to go." She leaned down and quickly scooped up the picture along with the box and left the room. _She sure is acting weird. _He thought and quickly shrugged it off. Bulma went into her study with the box and sat it down on a table. She plopped down in the chair and stared at the picture. It was of her and Vegeta's wedding. She wore a long, white, silky wedding dress and her hair was down her back. Vegeta dressed elegantly in a black tux and the two were arm in arm, smiling happily at each other. As if they were the only perfect couple in the world, and they are unaware of each other getting a divorce.

"Some perfect couple…that was a stupid marriage…" She lazily sat it down on the desk and on accident, flipped the box over. The items on the inside spilled out on the floor and she cursed as she reached over to retrieve them. Some of Vegeta's trophies from high school were in there and seeing his name made her angry. She managed to place them back inside and what she saw next made time stop. "It…it…can't be…"

_HOW did this get in here? I swear I thought I got rid of this! How…why, I thought…_ She reached out and grabbed the item and stared at it in horror. It felt like she was in a daze. A daze she tried her hardest to break out from but her mind wouldn't let her. Bulma tried to pull her eyes away from the item but it felt like her body was paralyzed. Her legs stopped working and so did her arms. Her body said run while her mind said look at it. If she did keep looking at then she'll eventually start crying, and it seems that's all that she has been doing lately.

"Hey mom, when is dinner gonna be ready?" Trunks asked from behind her, causing Bulma to jump and quickly jump up. He stood in the doorway holding his laptop and had a confused look on his face. Bulma threw the item back in the box and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Trunks, what have I told you about not knocking before entering my study?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just asking."

She grabbed the box and walked over toward the closet in the room and placed it up on the high shelf. "Come on…we'll go see what we got downstairs." She rushed the small boy out of the room and closed it behind her as if in fear something bad will happen if he saw what she had.

A/N: Yay! That's the end of Chapter11! How was that? Good or what? I have a bad habit of leaving chapters with big cliffhangers and stuff like that. I guess that's what I'm good at! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do, I've been busy lately and can barely find time to get to computer. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks and please R&R!


End file.
